How she became the diva
by honeybaybehh101
Summary: They were in love living another fairytale, that was until reality hit down hard and brought Ally a different pathway. The little innocent girl we once knew died in the darkest allyway thanks to one person, the one she thought she loved, the one who she thought would never hurt her. The one and only Austin Moon, was that the end or was that were the real story began?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Struggle & Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, this counts for the whole story.**

**Sorry for mistakes... they do sneak in now and then :P**

***Flashback***

_I wonder when I got so lucky, yes me Ally Dawson is actually happy for once in her life. A month ago I would have been in some kind of 'hate life' mode, would you blame me? My dad was always on conventions around America although deep inside I know the real reason he doesn't come home was because I remind him to much of my mother who recently died from cancer. What? Does he think I'm not hurt as well, does he think I can even look at myself in the mornings, I needed him but he's never there, how would that make you feel? So instead I bottled it up and just went on with life, I ran the store and I ran the house, on top I had to pick up a second job and then there's school and music, so I never really had time or the energy to do anything else, I was non stop working._

My life changed exactly a month and 17 days ago, it started when I was working in Sonic Boom one hot summer afternoon. I walked over to the guitars and lined them up neatly, I placed them in order by sizes and colours. I heard the bells behind me ring but I didn't take much notice, I knew it was just another customer. After finishing that I turned around to meet eyes with someone, although I didn't really meet their eyes it was more like there dark shaded sunglasses. He wore a black hoddie and denim shorts. He looked as if he was either hiding or was about to rob me. His smile under his hoodie made me trust him even though he looked like a robber.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked politely as I made my way behind the counter. He looked around before pulling off his hood and glasses, I was welcome by a smile on the face of a tanned young boy. He had chocolate brown eyes and bleach blonde hair. "Hey, I'm Austin" he grinned as he held out his hand. I smiled, Austin, that's a nice name, I offered out my hand and shook his. "I'm Ally" I introduced. He stared at me and smile, his stare was a tad to long so I decided to break it. "So can I help you with something?" I asked. He snapped out of whatever he was in and nodded, "Oh um yes, I'm looking for your guitar strings" he asked. I smiled and walked over to the guitar section of the store, "Here" I showed him. He nodded and looked through the different types.

I walked back behind the counter and stared outside at the happy people who walked past enjoying life, I wished I got to go out with friends and did teenage stuff, I'm 16 for god sake and I never get to live a normal life. I have never met another teenage girl who has to get up at 4 in the morning to clean a bakery shop, then get home at 7 to get ready for school. Stays at school until 3 then I have to get to the store really quickly to open it up, I close it again at 7 and then get to Mrs Suzy's owner of Suzy's soups for a hour of music lessons and then work for her for the dinner rally, so I can pay for the music lessons she gives. Then I have to pay the bills and get food before going home, by time I get home it's already midnight, I make dinner and then shower and in bed by 1 in the morning then it starts all over again. In the weekend's I get a few hours extra sleep to catch up on the sleep I missed during the weekdays but usually most of the extra time goes on study and homework since I don't really get much time during the weekday. I work most of the day each day for the last few months, I never get to see my dad and I have absolutely no friends, seriously not one at all and I'm always so tired, I ask myself sometimes what is the point in life, why not just join my mum up in paradise? Then again I don't think I have the guts to do that to myself.

My thoughts were interupted by a small attention cough, I looked up to see that same customer staring at me. "I'm sorry" I returned back into reality. "It's no problem, you looked deep in thought" he chuckled. I nodded and I grabbed the guitar strings off the counter, "Yea, I was" I mumbled. I scanned his item and typed it up. "Um that's $12" I handed him the guitar stringers. He reached in his pockets and handed me a $100 note. I placed it in the register and pulled out his change, "Keep it" he pushed my hand back. I frowned and shook my head, "No it's your change" I mentioned. He shrugged and pushed my hands away, "Take it as a tip, for your lovely service" he smiled. I shook my head in refusal. "I don't take tips, espically not that big" I pushed the money back to him. He chuckled and turned around away from the change, "Just take it" he muttered over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes in defeat and placed the money into the register. He stopped by the door and turned around, "Just wondering, do you know who I am?" he asked looking a bit curious. I chuckled, "Yea I do, we introduced eachother like 10 minutes ago?" I exclaimed confused. He chuckled, "Yea but before we introduced ourselves?" he asked. I was totally confused by his question, "Um no if we didn't introduce ourself then how was I supposed to know you?" I asked as if it was so obvious. He laughed fasinated and nodded, he pulled his hood back on and his glasses, "Interesting, anyway I'll see you soon Ally" he smirked before shoving his hands in his pockets and strolled away with his head faced to the ground. I chuckled, he was interesting, bit weird and random but interesting.

It was closing time soon so I tidy up the store and sat behind the counter, I scanned through my old leather book that my mother gave to me when I was young. My mum always encouraged my love of Music so she brought this for me for my songs or whatever is on my mind. I sighed and focused on the newest song I have wrote, I wrote it about a week ago in English. I never had the chance to sit down and actually sing it. I smirked at the idea and made my way up to my practice room.

It was as gloomy as usual, the old piano rested amoung old boxes and dusty instruments. I ran my finger on top of the wood of the piano, the grey dust sat on my finger. I rubbed it off and slided the small stool back so I could take a seat. The sound was a bit rusty but it still was pleasant and beautiful, I played around with some notes for a bit before resting my book on the holder. I opened to the page and stared at the lyrics and then notes neatly marked on the page,

I played the tuned and waited for the beginning of verse one,

**I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head saying,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaken but I  
I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high**

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No, I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna to remember most yeah  
Just gotta keep going  
And I,  
I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on  
Cause

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
And sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb  
Yeah, hey, yeah, yeah!

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith  
Oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh

My trills slowly faded and died out, I took a deep breath in and regained my breathing. I closed my book and closed the lid before turning around. I stop in my path when I looked upon a familiar pair of brown eyes. My eyes widen, "What are you doing here?" I growled. He looked amazed, "Wow, you're amazing" he gasped. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. It's not like I didn't want people to hear me, it's just my songs are so personal and private and that's how I like to keep it. I ran downstairs before looking to the clock that hang on the wall, I had 10 minutes until I had to go to Susan's.

Austin walked down slowly and then stared at me, what is up with this boy? "I have to close, so do you need something?" I asked. He shook his head, "I didn't know you can sing, not like that anyway, who sings that song?" he asked. I grabbed my leather jacket and locked up the cases. "I don't sing and no one sings that song" I mumbled. He ran his fingers through his hair, "I heard you sing and someone must sing the song, unless you wrote it" he chuckled as if it was impossible for me to write that song. "For your information, I did write the song, now if you don't mind I have to be somewhere" I walked to the door and waited for him to walk out. He looked even more amazed before he nodded and walked outside, I turned off the lights and quickly locked up. I shut the doors and looked to Austin who was still staring at me, I wanted to confront him with all his staring but I didn't have time. "Ok well, again it was nice to met you, I have to go" I waved goodbye before walking off. "Woah there, hold up" he lightly grabbed my arm. I sighed and turned around I glared at him to indicate I was listening. He looked down nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, I actually found it quite cute.

"So I was wondering maybe you want to hang out sometime?" he asked shyly. My cheeks went a tad red, did he just ask me out? I was itching for a bunch of my hair to chew on but I didn't want to seem weird to him. "Um, I would love to" I smiled he looked much happier and relief, "But, I'm really busy, like really busy and I never have left over time" I explained. His smile dropped and he looked dissapointed, I felt bad but it was true I don't even have enough time to eat or sleep let alone a date. I looked to my watch and scowled, "I'm really sorry, but I really need to go" I backed away from him. He nodded, "It's alright" he smiled. "I'll see you around" he waved goodbye. I waved goodbye and quickly ran off to Susan's Soup dinner. I felt shitty and bad, I mean he built up all that courage and then I had to let him down like that. I shook it off, I can't afford to think like this, as much as I want to have a social life I can't. How am I going to save for my College fees if I'm at the movies instead working at the bakery. Or how am I going to pay for food and bills if I ditch Sonic Boom and go to the beach, I know it's tempting but it's not an option, it's only until I leave school.**  
**

**Ok I know what you are thinking, why start a new story when I already have like two in progress. Well firstly, I came up with this idea and I couldn't not write about it so I had to write it, it's was a short chapter I know but I promise they do get longer this was just a tester in a way. Secondly, I will continue on my other stories but it's like this... when I get bored or writers block in one story I write the next one and so on, so my other story will be tended to soon, I promise. Anyway on to this chapter, this was just a flashback of Ally, so this is not the present time. Anyway i'll leave it there for now, I might update the next chapter later maybe... will see.**

**So please review, tell me what you think, it's not what it's seems at first ok :D**

**Until next time :)**

**I do not own The Climb by Miley Cyrus**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Sleeping and Surprises

**Sorry for mistakes and spelling errors my speeling check isn't really working :)**

***Flashback***

I slang my tattered bag over my sore shoulders, I still felt bad from turning down that stranger yesterday but I'm forcing myself to get over it, it's not like everyday I get someone asking me out (hint the scarcasism). I silently yawned to myself before pushing past the huge crowd of people in the school halls. Everyone was worked up about some famous person in Miami, I rolled my eyes and put my headphones in to drain that noise. I made my way out of hell and headed towards Sonic Boom. I'm so happy it's friday, I can't sleep in but I do get a few hours of sleep before I open Sonic Boom tomorrow and trust me, I feel so exhausted. I don't know how long I can keep this up, maybe I can call sick for one day and rest. But in the end I know I'll have to work twice as much until I catch up on that day I missed, that's why it's a good idea for me not to miss any days at all. I sighed and made my way to the mall.

I fumbled with the keys and opened the doors to Sonic Boom. I opened everything up before walking behind the counter. I waited about 5 minutes before people started to come in, Fridays were always the busy days, kids like to hang around and play with the instruments and it was usually the day when most of the instruments get sold. I worked busily for the next few hours until the toronado finally slowed down. I sighed and sat back down behind the counter, my feet ached and my arms felt like jelly. I pulled my hair into a bun and tidy the store. It was about 5:00 now so I decided to start on the paper work.

I walked to the stores office and took off where I left them yesterday. I sorted out the taxes and statistics for the payments of the month, it was a lot of math but I didn't mind, it gave me more practice for my AL math class. I sighed busily until a knock on the door brought my attention. "Come in" I answered as I took off my reading glasses. I was hoping one certain person would have walked in instead of the one who did.

"Ally Dawson?" a post man asked. I stood up and nodded, "Yes?" I asked. He smiled and handed me his clip board and a pen to sign the paper. "Lester Dawson's shipment" he smiled. I walked out of the office and was welcomed by a whole bunch of new shipment boxes. I gasped and started mentally crying. I gave the delivery man back his clip board and a small tip before he left.

I walked downstairs and stared sadly at the many boxes around the story. There were no customers which was helpful. I sighed and buried my head in my hands. Great, there goes the extra sleep tomorrow and the next week, I have to un pack the boxes and restock the store, then I have to price everything and then add it to the system then I was to sort out prices and money that'll be made from it and make a graph for them. I wanted to just cut my throat now, but I couldn't... Damn it Ally why are you such a pussy. I let a few tears slip before wiping them, I'll start on the right hand side of the room before making my way around. I sighed tiredly and made my way to the start of a lot of work.

I was no where near finishing, I haven't even made a dent in the work yet. I wiped my hands on forehead before setting the box down. I looked at the time and sighed. I quickly ran to grab the keys to lock up. I tried to tidy myself as I ran around closing everything up, I had to get to Mrs Suzy's for the dinner rally and then for my lesson and then I'll come back try to get some of the boxes un pack for tomorrow. I locked the door to Sonic Boom before sprinting off towards Suzy's Soup diner.

…

"Goodnight" I waved to the elderly lady waving goodbye at the front doors. I'm greatful she gives me lessons, I have talent but it's really raw at the moment, I need to get as much training I can for my music so that I can get into MUNY when I finish school. I yawned, I probably looked like shit at the moment, at least it's not daylight, actually I think it's about 11:30 at the moment. I walked to Sonic Boom and opened the doors.

I groaned as I looked at the full boxes around the store, I knew that this was going to take me at least the whole night to do one side of the room. I didn't waste anytime, I placed my jersey on the hanger and un packed box by box.

Trumpet, Saxaphone, sheep... I walked up and down the store and placed the instruments in their homes before jotting it down on the notepad. I ripped open the next box and empty the unnecessary foam balls in it. I took out a few flutes and clarinets, I slowly unwrapped the bubble wrap around it and placed them in it's case. The sleep was sneaking on me now, bringing constant yawns and slightly closed eyes. I was beyond exhausted, I was over tired. I moaned and chugged down half of my coffee, I placed the empty cup by the other 20. I sat on the floor with the note pad and note which instruments I had un packed and the costs and other useful detail. I looked at the clock it read 3:28 in the morning. I looked to what process I made, it wasn't a lot but it was a start I guess. I rubbed my tired eyes and carried on writing.

I tired to focus on the boxes and the work but my body couldn't take it anymore, I felt drained and so tired. _Just close your eyes Ally, do it just for a second, _the voice in my head said, No I can't I have to finish, I demanded,_ No you don't just blink that's all you have to do, blink Ally, close your eyes, _it persuaded. I gave in, I blinked once, although it wasn't really a blink because I didn't open my eyes, I fell straight into a deep sleep.

…

"Ally?" I muffled and groaned to who ever was lightly shaking me. "Mum, five minutes" I pulled the pillow, I cuddle into, over my head, his husky voice crackled in my ears. Wait on, my mum is gone and why am I cuddling into a pillow I'm supposed to be working. My eyes widened as I quickly sat up.

'_Hit'_

As I sat up really fast my head hit against someone elses casuing me to fall back down. "Ow" I groaned as I rubbed my head, I could feel the bump rise on my fingers. "Ally" that some voice groaned. I opened my eyes to stare at... Austin?

He smiled but groaned as he rubbed his head. I looked around and found myself sitting in a king bed of a fancy hotel room. I was halfway between freaking out and having a mental break down, why was I here? Why am I here with Austin? Sonic Boom shit! I pulled the blankets off me and got up. I looked around for the nearest clock and found one hanging on the wall, 3:37am. "Fuck!" I snapped. I found my shoes on the ground and quickly grabbed them, "I'm late, oh my god" I panicked. I bolted towards the door until he stood in front of it. Wait, why am I even here with him? How did I get here?

"Ally, slow down" he laughed. My eyes flickered from the door straight to his. "I don't know how I got here or why I'm with the stranger I met the other day, but I have to go" I attempt to push pass him but his amazely strong body didn't even budge. "Austin" I growled. He chuckled and pushed me back towards the bed, "Sit" he ordered. "But I-" I groaned, "Sit!" he demanded. I sighed and sat back on his bed, he grabbed a seat over and plonked himself down, his chest pressed to the back of the seat and he stared at me with a huge, may I say annoying, smile on his face.

He stared at me looking more serious now, which was kind of scary since I don't even know the boy, he could be a rapist for all I know. What if he tries to rape me? Oh my god, I have to go, he might kill me, which is not necessarya bad thing but still I don't know him. _Ally, calm down... Gosh you're such a stress out sometimes, _Shut up Ally, I told that voice in my head.

"Hello" he smiled, "How are you?" he asked resting his head on his hands. I frowned, "Austin I really need to go" I say polietly picking myself off the bed, but he stopped me by resting a hand on my shoulder. "Aint you gonna ask how I found you?" he asked. "I would but I really don't have the time, I really have to be somewhere" I tried to explain, but he didn't listen. "I found you in Sonic Boom this morning" he explained, I looked down blushing. "I was walking by at like 3 this morning and I saw the stores lights on, at first I was thinking the owner must be really desperate for costumers that he's open this early, so I walked over to check it out" he explained, I seriously felt so embarrassed that he found me crash out on the floors. He took a breath in to continue but I already knew what happened, I'm not oblivious, "I know you walked in and found me crashed out on the floor, you got worried and brang me here, I understand I shouldn't have been sleeping in a open store and I understand why you were worried but I really need to go" I grabbed my jersey. I quickly got up and walked towards the door, "Thanks by the way" and with that I quickly ran off before he would try to stop me, he doesn't understand that I have a ton of work and I wasted so much day, now I'm behind... way behind. I sighed and caught the nearest taxi.

"Thank you" I handed the money to the driver plus and extra tip because I'm too nice. I power walked to Sonic Boom, but stopped as I stood at the doors. I looked up and gasped.

"Dad?" I asked in surprised, he was standing behind the counter talking to a few young people who were wearing name tags, wait... are those employee's? He turned his head and smiled, it looked as if he grained a few extra wrinkles but it was still that warm smile I always loved. "Allyson" he walked out over and stood in front of me. I stared at him as if he was a someone that I thought I'll never see again, someone who died. He gave a small smile that made me feel whole again, that made me smile as well. I hesisted for a second before launching myself in his arms. I buried my head in his shoulder and let those few tears fall from my face, I missed the smell of coffee that lingered from his body. Five months, five whole long months I waited for him to come back to me, to not leave me like how everyone I loved leaved. My mum left me, Becky, my only friend and best friend moved away from me, my dad left me but me waiting for him was worth it, because I know he regrets it and he'll never do it again. "I'm so sorry Ally, I'm really sorry" he whispered as he squeezed me tighter. I sniffed, "It's alright dad, your back now, and I know you won't leave me again, I really missed you dad" I sobbed. I felt warm tears hit my head from him, "I won't ever leave you again baby girl, I love you" he beant down and kissed my cheek. I smiled and wiped a tear resting on his freshly shaved cheek, "I love you too dad."

So dad has hired new people so I don't have to work as much and he also hired someone to un pack the boxes, I have no idea where he would have got the money from, I mean Sonic Boom is poor, I have no idea how he got the extra money to pay for extra staff and someone to clear the boxes. He sat in front of me on the couches in the store, we both held mugs of coffee and stared at eachother, he just finished explaining what he did for the store.

"So where did the money come from, because I do the finances and we are seriously cutting the dead line?" I took another sip from the warm liquid that I grew to love. He smirked, "Actually, that's the interesting bit, I actually got a phone call from some agent saying that you needed me or something, and they paid for my trip back" he explained, it kind of hurt knowing that he came because someone asked him but I shrugged it off, at least he's here, that's all that matters. "So me and some professional team found out that you were working to hard, that same team apparently did some digging about you and found out you were taking three jobs!" he said in shock I just looked down and shrugged, "I had to if I wanted to keep up with everything" I mumbled. "And I'm so sorry you have to do that Ally, I'm truly so sorry" I nodded and told him to carry on with his story.

"Anyway, that team basically quit your jobs for you and offered me anything I needed for you to not live that way again. They gave us money for the store and money for your saving for college and once Suzy's told them about you working for her to pay for your music lessons they offered to pay for any music lessons you want, you have to talk to them about that though, they said you can choose to stay with Ms Suzy or you can go to someone more professional" he explained. "Who is paying for all this?" I asked him quite surprised, has god finally sent me that angle I begged for, for so long. My dad ran his fingers throw his hair trying to remember the name, "Some boy, Hustin... no that's not it." Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, no way it could have been him, I mean... he was the one who found me... but. "Austin?" I said cautionally. He snapped his finger and nodded, "That's the name, Austin Moon" he smiled, "He's paying for everything, great boy that one" my dad exclaimed. "I know" we heared someone from behind us.

Me and dad quickly turned around to see... well you know who we saw. "Austin" my dad stood up and walked over to him. He handed out his hand and Austin greatfully shook it, well that was until he suddenly got crowded by everyone who was in the store, they all started screaming and asking for his autograph. I frowned as a very buff man stood in front of Austin and tried to make distance between Austin and the scary crowd. "Hey everyone, I'm here merely because of business so please I'll be back and do autographs soon I just need to do something, ok?" he asked the screaming... fans? They all mumbled and nodded before slowly departing from him, yet there eyes never left.

He started talking to my dad until he looked to me, I still can't believe the stranger I met the other day is my so call angle. "Hey" he waved, "Do you have somewhere private" he looked to the eyes that were staring at him, "To talk?" he finished. I nodded still trying to process what has happened in the last hour in my head. I walked up to my practice room as he followed behind. I closed the door after he came in.

He looked around, "Wow this place needs a major fix up" he mentioned. I rolled my eyes as he took a seat on the old worned out couch. I took a seat and found myself staring at his unbelievably good looks. "So I'm guessing you want an explanation?" he smirked. I ripped my eyes from his perfect structure and nodded, "An explanation would be nice" I chuckled. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, when I saw you I called everyone, my agent, the doctors, my manager even my phycologist. After we found out that you were low in blood pressure, we tried to figure out what it meant" he exclaimed.

He continued, "When we found out it was because you weren't sleeping and your body was extremely exhausted, I hire a team to dig out why you were working so hard. We found out about your dad and we told him to come back, we found out about your other jobs and basically I just didn't want that for you so it's all changed and you don't have to work so hard anymore" he smiled. I was still speechless, I can't believe he went through all this trouble to do this for me, I mean he could have seen me and put a blanket on and just leave me. But no, he didn't, he took me back to his hotel room and actually let me rest then he fixed the whole problem, he fixed the emptiness in me in the matter of a day. What do you do when all your problems are swiped off the plate just like that? All I knew was this boy was amazing, really amazing.

"So basically you don't have to work so hard, I even recommended your store to my fans and I got more workers for you so you don't have to work at all" he smiled. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. "Why?" I asked, that was all I could manage to get out at the moment. "Because, at first when I asked you out I would have never thought you would have said no, but you did. I thought it was because you were mentally retared because seriously who would say no to me" he said cockily, I rolled my eyes playfully and chuckled, "And when I found out about this, I was a bit mad at myself, when you said you were busy I didn't think you actually were and I don't know I just didn't want to see you work yourself to death" he looked down and wait... is that a blush. I giggled which made his blush lightly darken.

"So?" he finally looked up and asked. Why was I just staring at him, come on Ally tell him how grateful you are and that you owe him your life, _Ally, talk,_I told myself. The words they wouldn't come out so instead I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, nothing explains better than I hug.. am I right?

The scent of strawberries and a summer breeze delightly danced in my nose. He hugged back which was a postive. I pulled back and gave him the most geniue smile I could, "Thank you, so much, I will pay you back ever cent and everything you did" I promised. He chuckled and shook his head, "No I don't want your money, I'm just happy it went on something important" he mentioned making the blush on my cheeks darken. "I have to pay you back Austin" I agrued. He shook his head but then suddenly stopped, "Ok then, you can pay me back, but I only want one thing?" he raised an eyebrow and waited for my agreement. "Ok, what is it?" I asked shyly. He smirked, "Go on a date with me, just let me take you out one night?" he asked, I could tell he was shy from asking but he covered it up by his cocky ego, I didn't mind though. I giggled, "Just a date? You don't want money or a slave or not even sex?" I joked. He chuckled, "No, a date with you is all I want" he confirmed making me blush more by his incrediblyhot jesture. I nodded, "I would love to go on a date with you" I smiled, but inside I was jumping with joy, when did my life start getting so awesome?

**So what do yous think? Ae? Ae? Haha anyway thank you to my reviewers and my favourites and followers, and please continue with the lovely reviews :)**

**So the story is in a huge flashback, so THIS IS NOT THE PRESENT, just to remind you guys, it's in Ally's POV only at the moment. Um I don't think there's anything else to say, if you'r confused or have any questions PM me or review it and I shall answer ;) by the way it's not what it seems at first ok, that's just a reminder as well. **

**Anyway please review the more reviews I get, I'll update faster, so let's get reviewing people haha.**

**Until next time... PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Good times and Goodbyes

***Flashback***

_1 month later..._

"Austin, stop" I laughed as his hands tickle the side of my ribs, it was torture. "Please" I gasped for a breath of air and tried to wiggle away from him, he chuckled and stopped. I sighed and fell back on the couch trying to catch my breath, if wasn't for the fact that he was my best friend he would so be dead right now. "You. Almost. Killed. Me" I slowly regained my breathing and sat up on the couch. He chuckled and smirked, "Aw Ally I would never hurt you" he mentioned. I smirked, of course I know he's telling the truth, he would never hurt. I walked over and grabbed the movie that started that little battle, "We're still watching this movie" I held up Breaking Dawn part 2 **(A/N: I don't own movie) **and smiled. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, we'll watch the movie of the dogs and bats" he moaned. I giggled excitedly and quickly put the movie in. I walked back over and sat next to him. I could see it, the small space between us, the space that I wanted so badly to snuggle into. I can imagine it now, I slide closer to him, he wraps his arm around me and squeezes me tightly and I would snuggle in and it would be perfect. **(A/N: Haha, see what I did there :P I don't know if it's actually line from line but if it is I don't own it or I didn't really plan to have it there lol)**

Me and Austin are perfect together, I mean he brought me my happiness (Literally and figuratively) and he gives me more and more everyday. I also found out that he's, Austin Moon, a popstar. It was pretty shocking when I actually found out, actually I wanted to cancel our date but I did promise him and I did owe him. In the end it actually turned out pretty fun. We kept going out once every two days and it just turned into a daily thing. He told me he was in Miami for a couple of months longer until he has to go back on to his tour, we don't really think or talk about it though, I hate thinking about him leaving me.

My dad promised me he would never leave me again, he told me he was so sorry and that he'll be here for me always, I was the happiest girl when he told me that, my life was actually falling into some kind of perfect picture. I actually get to spend more time on my music now, instead of working, I hardly work anymore... like not at all. Austin and my dad band me from working, my dad even still pays me. So the extra time I have now is usually spent on music lessons and I picked up dance lessons as well, MUNY is not a school for just ordinary people it's for the most talent, so if I want to get in I have to be GREAT!

Anyway as for me and Austin... well me and him are not really a couple yet but we do hang out a lot, and I know he cares for me, he tells me all the time he does. He just hasn't tried to do anything else with me which makes me worried, does he only want to be friends? As for me, I really like him, like really really like him. He was obviously my angel, when I'm around his fans and at his concerts and when the paparazzi see me, he doesn't act any different to me. And I love it, he's perfect... just perfect.

"Ally?" his eyes settle on mine. "Yea?" I replied. He looked down and blushed a bit but then he looked back up confidently. "Can I do something?" he asked shyly. The movie was still playing but I think we can both agree that we weren't playing much attention. I nodded, he shuffled closer to me and slowly reached out his hand to my cheek. I could feel my heart, it felt as if it was going to pump out of my chest, the butterflies and all the other little flying insects flew around in my stomach... it was a new feeling but I loved it. His face leaned closer to mine, his hot breath made the small hairs on my face stand up straight. I couldn't believe this was happening, he does want to be more. His eyes stared at mine the whole time, I didn't dare to move mine from his either. He smiled as his lips were so close to mine, then he touched them finally.

Sensation and pleasure filled my lips, his on mine made me feel complete, I didn't even feel this much butterflies when I went out with Dallas. He ran his hand to the back of my neck and pressed harder, it was so passionate and sweet. It was perfect, everything was perfect. He moved his lips softly and smoothly with mine making me want more and more, but eventually we pulled away when we felt a bit light-headed. I opened my eyes to see him smirking gladly, "You taste like strawberries" he chuckled. I giggled and tried to hide the rosy red on my cheeks, "You taste like... saliva" I mumbled. He chuckled again and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

I leaned in and closed my eyes enjoying all the feelings this certain blonde was giving from his touch. He moved his face to my ear and pressed his lips against it, "Be mine" he whispered. I giggled, suddenly confidence filled my body. "Can you handle me?" I whispered back. He smiled obviously enjoying my reply. He lightly kissed my lips sending shocks through me like electicity. "Oh, I sure hope so. The real question is can you handle me" he smirked. The smile grew upwards on my face, "I think I can manage, just don't hurt me" I said seriously. He chuckled and nodded, "Ally Dawson, I promise you right here and now, that I will never ever hurt you. I will never be late, I will never lie to you, I will never hurt your heart. All I ask in return is you be my girlfriend and you never hurt me" he grinned.

My heart melted in that moment, this was like a fairytale, I can't believe I'm having a fairytale moment. I giggled and leaned in to kiss his lips, "I promise" I mumbled. He smiled and grabbed my waist before burying his lips deeply into mine, like I said lifes perfect.

_A month and a half passed..._

"Babe" he smiled as he jumped over the counter. I grinned at my sexy boyfriend who I was deeply in love with. "Hey" I smiled. I looked over to him and leaned up to kiss his lips. He wrapped his arms around my back and pushed me against him, "Who's my most favourite girl?" he asked. I chuckled, he would always ask this I guess he's just trying to remind me how much I mean to him... he's so sweet. "Me" I smirked. He nodded, "Damn right it's you" he kissed me again before sitting down on the couch.

"So wanna go out tonight?" he asked. I nodded as I sat by him, "What's in mind?" I asked. He grabbed my hand, earning me some glares from fans, and held on to it. "A pinic somewhere nice with candles and nice food and music and me and you. It's a starry night tonight and there's a full moon? " he muttered. I blushed suddenly enjoying that idea, Austin must have realised. "Sweet then, I'll pick you up 7" he winked before walking out. I rolled my eyes payfully, the wonders that boy does to me. I'm so not looking forward to when he has to leave. I sighed and just focused on the wonderful date I have tonight.

_Halfway through date..._

I laid on his chest and stared at the starry sky that he promised. It was truly beautiful, he took me out away from the city and fake lights and to a huge field, I had never experienced something so beautiful before. "Austin, this is perfect" I smiled, his skin glowed from the moonlight. He grinned, "Ally, you're perfect" he kissed my cheek. I snuggled my head in more. "I'm gonna miss you" I mumbled in his chest. He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry I have to go Ally, maybe I should just cancel it" he mention. I shook my head, "No Austin, you can't, I know how much this means to you, your becoming famous and obviously it's going to be bumpy along the road, it's your dream Austin and I'm here to support you all the way, it's alright you'll be back and when you do come back, I'll be here waiting for you" I exclaimed, it was true through, I will wait for him, I won't let him ruin this great opportunity. He quickly sat up and looked down to me, "Ally" he whispered. I enjoyed the softness of his voice it wasn't only romantic but it was really hot. "Yea?" I asked. He smiled, "I love you" he stated. My smile grew just as big as his, what do you do when someone tells you they love you, do you panic or run away, _No you don't Ally, _I growled myself. What do I do then? _You say 'I love you too', _I advised, I smiled and nodded, "I love you too" it was so easy to say, no regrets, no awkwardness, no lie... Completely the truth. 

_Austin leaves the next day..._

The last couple weeks me and Austin never left eachother's side. Seriously we didn't. I mean we just constanly stayed next to eachother. We went swimming and shopping and I learnt all about his life in California, which is where he was born and lived until he came to Miami for his record company. He told me about his parents and his bestfriend's Dez and Elliot, and his old life, he told me how hard it is for him to be quite famous since he's only 16. I told him my love for music, he already knew that I loved music but I told him my hopes and dreams and I also showed him a few of my songs, he told me he couldn't write songs even if his life depended on it, he also asked if I could write us a duet, I totally agreed of course. He also suggested that when he becomes famous he could get me famous as well and I could be a superstar with him. Being a superstar has always been one of my dreams but I have never actually tried and put myself out there, I told him when that time does come I would love to be famous as well, then we could be like the ulimate couple in the world.

I told him every little detail about me, my old relationships and my little faults and the one place I like to be when I need time to be me. I even showed him the scar I have on the right side of my rib cage, it was from when I was a kid. I also told him how easily hurt I get but for some reason I could never be mad at anyone. He started to call me innocent, I quote, 'Ally Dawson, you're such a softy, your so innocent and humble, it doesn't sound like you have a bad bone in your body...that's why I love you though' he totally is right, Ally Dawson is just to innocent and sweet to be mean or hate anything. Anyway why would I hate when my life is just wonderful and happy and beautiful.

…

He sat on my bed for the last night of the next 8 months. I looked down feeling sad, we spent the whole day talking and just enjoying eachothers company. The time went by so fast it was blinding, one day I met him and he saved my life and the next he's leaving me for over half a year. I could feel the tears prick my eyes again, he sat on the end on my bed looking at his hands, no one wanted to say it, to actually say that one word.

I took a deep breath in and crawled over to him, "I wrote you something" I exclaimed, he looked up, he looked just as hurt as me. He smiled and grabbed my hands, he wrapped his warm fingers in mine. "You did?" he asked. I smirked and nodded, I got up and grabbed my guitar and sat in front of him with it resting on my leg. "I did" I muttered. He smiled and waited for me to start, I took a deep breath in and played the chords I practice a few days ago,

**We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you wanna be free  
So I'll let you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die**

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me

Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby

I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably  
You'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me

Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby

**I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be right back baby  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time**

You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me

**You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me**

**You and I will always be...  
You and I, you and I**

**You and I will always be...**

**You and I , You and I …**

I took a deep breath and sat my guitar on the floor, I could see the tears prick his eyes, but he believed that men don't cry so I know I'll never see them fall. I took his face in my small hand, "Austin, you the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I love your cockiness and your beautiful blonde hair and those hipnotizing brown eyes. I love your smile and your scent, I love those perfect lips and I love your personalitly. But most of all, I love you, I am in deep Austin and I meaned ever word I said. I really do love you and you will always be my baby, the only one for me. And this is not goodbye Austin, it's more of a see you later" I smiled to show him that I'm happy he's going and that'll he'll be back to me in no time. He leaned over and trapped me in a kiss, it wasn't a normal kiss that we usually share, it was deep and I felt it ran through ever single part of my body. Our kiss deepened, I found myself lying on the bed with him gently on top. Our lips moved so well together, it was like a beautiful dance. I could taste the salty taste on my lips, I opened my eyes to find that the taste of salt was a single drop from his eyes. He pulled away lightly, "I love you, you know I love you Ally, I love you so much" he kissed me again, I could taste more salt on my lips. "I love you" he mumbled on my lips before kissing down harder.

I pulled him harder towards me, my body was feeling want and need and lust. He lightly bit down on my lips making me moan slightly. I ran my fingers through his hair and push him deeper in to me. His tongue grazed the bottom of my teeth and I opened my mouth happily, letting his tongue roam around before we fought for dominance. Both our body's suddenly felt hotter, I pushed myself up and pulled him up onto the bed more. Our lips stayed connect as our tongues battled. I pushed him against my back board and sat on top of him, his lips worked it's way from my mouth to my neck where he lightly kissed before slightly biting. I gasped at it's pleasant feeling, I was happy dad was out tonight, because honestly I am ready for him, I want him I need him and who's better to lose it to than Austin, the love of my life. Two virgins losing it two the one person they love, isn't that the perfect way to lose it?

He continued trailing kisses on my neck and on my jaw line and basically everywhere that was bare at that moment. My fingers played with the hem on his top, wanting it to so badly to be off. He made his way to my ear where he lightly kissed it, "You're voice was beautiful by the way and that song was amazing" he kissed my ear again and then he kissed my lips. I yanked at his hem now and pulled back, "Take it off" I said seductively. He smirked, obviously we were both filled of lust at this moment, but it was pure love lust... if that made sense. "Ally, are you sure, I don't want to force anything just because I'm leaving. I will be back, so we don't have to do it now, we can wait" he explained. It made me smile that he cared so much, I shook my head, "Take it off" I repeated. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Are you sure because I don't want to make you feel you have to give me anything so I would remember you-" he ranted but I cut him off. This was the time, it was now not later, not sooner, it was now, I just know it. I pulled my top off making his eyes widen excitedly, "Take it off" I smirked. He sighed obviously liking what he sees and took off his top. I smiled in delight and kissed his lips, "I'm sure Austin, I want you, I want you now" I mumbled on his lips. He smirked cockily, "Well Ms Dawson, you can have me" he confirmed before planting his lips on mine.

Our bodys fit perfectly like a puzzle, he trailed hot kisses on my stomach and on my hips were my panty still sat. He bit on the fabric, I giggled and ran my fingers on his chest. The pleasure we gave eachother was unbelievably great... it felt _great_. I moaned and he kissed up on my chest. He looked at me and smirked, "Tell me what you like most about me, feature wise, the thing that turns you on" he asked as he continued kissing my neck. My eyes rolled back at the pleasure but then I cleared my throat. To be honest there was only one thing I was thinking about right now, "Um" I gasped and he bit on my neck. "Your incredibly hot body and your perfect jawline and the way you say my name" my hands ran down his chest to one certain area. His body tensed and he moaned, I smiled and pressed my lips to his ear seductivel, "Say my name" I whispered. He moaned as by knees creeped it's way up his leg, "Ally" he mumbled. I smirked and ran my hands around his chest, "Again" I licked his cheek. He chuckled, he forced me up and flipped us around so he sat on top, he grabbed the condom from my side desk, "Ally" he smirked, I giggled as he kissed me, "Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally" he repeated seductively. "My love, Ally" he whispered before sending us both into a world of lust.

**I do not own the song, Always be my baby by Mariah Carey. So please review tell me what you think, I think there is about 1 and a half more chapters of the flashback. I know it's pretty fast through buts its only a flashack so yeah haha, thanks to those who have reviewed. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Different and Damage

**Sorry for mistakes :)**

***Flashback***

_First week without Austin..._

Austin has been gone for exactly a week now, I do miss him, I really do. He's in Washington DC at the moment, performing and rocking out the whole of America, he's becoming a huge hit, he told me how he got offered to be in a maganize and he's doing interviews as well. We talk of course, we talk ever day when he has time, then again if he doesn't have time, he'll make it... which is so cute and sweet. We video chat all the time, it was nice to feel that he's never gone but I know it's not true. It's alright though Ally, he loves you and you know it, because he tells you, the next few months will just fly by in a matter of seconds.

_Two months past since Austin left..._

I'm dying... I need my baby, he just finished the cities on the west and is heading to chicago I think. I miss him that it hurts now, he seems really busy. I saw him do his interview and he said my name, can you believe it he actually said my name. The calls between us have become less though, he calls ever once in three days. I guess he's just busy, I don't blame him he's working so hard. I'm so proud of my love, he's amazing isn't he.

_Four months past since Austin left..._

Four months past another four to go. My heart hurts now, like everyday. I try to ignore it by keeping myself busy, dad is acting funny now but I'm sure it's just those years. I am doing so well in music, I have learnt to make my voice much stronger, it's so delicate yet so strong and sexy, I love it and I can't wait to show Austin. As for my dancing, I have improved a lot, I never was able to dance any good, you can even ask Austin, since I twisted his ankle one time when he asked me to dance, I did warn him though. Anyway, ballad is what I'm learning and I've almost past, who would have thought I'm flexable, I always thought I was clumsy and hopeless, I guess Austin brings out my true greatness.

As for Austin's tour, he's non stop working now, photoshots, interviews, concerts, signing, after parties. He even brang out a CD, I brought it of course and we talked about it. Although I have noticed that Austin has started to dress differently and his hair is more bleached and shaggy now. I guess it's just the needs of a super rockstar, oh how I love my Austin.

_Six months since Austin left..._

Two more months until he gets back, I must admit the time has gone slow. I don't know if it's because I found myself working more now at Sonic Boom or the fact that the last time Austin called me was two weeks ago. I get it though he's probably busy and has been working, I mean he's everywhere now, like everywhere everywhere. Millions of girls are in love with him and hundreds of boys want to be him. I miss him though, I miss him voice and his face.

I walked to my computer and turned my video chat online, I looked to Austin's profile to see if he was online... he wasn't. I sighed and turned off my computer, I guess he's busy.

_Seven months since Austin left..._

A month to go, only 28 more days, it was hard and long and very tough but I managed to survive. Just the thought of him in my head helped me push through those hard days. And when I say hard they have really been hard. The last video chat I got from Austin was about three weeks ago and when he did call he told me in like a minute he had to go, he didn't even say he loved me before he left. I'm not worried though Austin loves me and I know it. As for my dad, well did you know he started drinking, I know weird, it's no big deal though, he's allowed his freedom, I don't blame him he works so hard in the store... sometimes. Anyway, I'm going to plan something for Austin, something great for when he gets back. Oh my gosh, I can't wait...

_End of Austin's tour..._

I jumped up and down and up and down. I didn't get any sleep at all, I have never been so happy in my life... seriously, I started crying of joy like half an hour ago... oh wait no here the tears come again.

I sniffed and wiped my nose, ok I have control. Do you know why I'm so excited... come on guess. It's easy I promise. YES! You guessed it Austin coming home tonight. My babe, my love my everything is coming home to me and I actually get to see him and hold his face in my hands and kiss him deeply and I get to hear his voice against my ears, saying he loves me.

I planned a dinner tonight at a little spot we use to go to, my plan is to wait for him at the record homebase and then it'll go sweetly from there. I'll have it all ready so me and him can finally get some time together. He's been so busy lately that's why he couldn't ring me or get in touch with me. I don't blame him I've seen him on billboards and on the newspapers and magazines and he's always on TV. I even read this story once about Austin being the bad boy or something like that. I didn't read the rest though, it was all lies, that's all those reporters do, they make up stupid lies to make some money. I know Austin and he still loves me, he promised... bad boy? Really? that's the best they can come up with.

…

I walked up and down so nervously yet so excited. I looked to the clock hanging on the walls of Starr records, 9:15pm. I wonder where he is? I thought his flight gets back at 7:00. I sighed and sat on the couch in the waiting room. He'll be here soon...

_3 hours later..._

"She was just that bitch" someone laughed. I heard footsteps come closer and closer, I sighed and yawned, I was half between a dream and hearing loud noises down a hall. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, I was still in Starr records and people were coming. I gasped, wait on, I'm in Starr records and people are coming... AUSTIN!

I quickly got up to see a bunch of boys and then I saw Michael, Austin manager, and next to him was the one who completed my heart. I could feel the tears again prick at my eyes, but I pushed them back I didn't want to look like a panda the first time I see Austin in the last 8 months. I took a deep breath in and straightened my black dress I wore. I giggled and slowly walked towards him.

"I totally screwed her" Austin laughed making all the people laugh as well. Oh my boyfriend, he always can put on smile on peoples face, that's why I love him so much. I was in their view now, one of the blonde boys with Austin looked at me and smirk, "Hey sexy" he called out. All the boys from the group looked at me and either licked their lips or smirked at me seductively, It kind of made me sick. One of the boys grabbed my hip, I looked to Austin who hadn't even looked at me yet. I sighed by how oblivious he is and pushed that boys hand off my hips before clearing my throat.

Autsin looked up, my smile grew wide, "Hey babe" I grinned. All the boys looked to Austin and frowned. I didn't care though, It's my babe, my Austin. I can't believe he's actually here, it was so long but it's so worth it. "Another desperate fan" one of his friends pushed past me in annoyance. Austin didn't say anything, he just stared at me. I frowned, what's a matter do I look ugly, I hope I don't have anything in my teeth. I closed my mouth and licked my teeth.

"Hey Girly, Austin's busy, signing hours are at midday tomorrow at the techarea" the black headed boy explained before shoving me. I frowned, "No, Austin's my boyfriend" I cleared up, I guess they don't know who I am, _obviously Ally, they don't know your name, _Oh that's right, I told myself. "I'm Ally" I smiled gently to them. They stayed quiet for a bit before cracking up laughing, I frowned, "Yea right, Austin's Girlfriend. Austin doesn't have a girlfriend" the brunette laughed. The black headed boy wipe a tear from his eyes, "Ally? What a stupid name" he chuckled. I scowled and looked down embarrassed. I looked to Austin who just stood there, why wasn't he hugging me by now? "Your ugly girl, go away, don't you agree Austin" the black boy laughed. I stood my ground, I know Austin will definitely hit this boy, I feel sorry for him.

"Yea, she is" he stated. I thought the other brunette boy said that for a second until I realised the words come out of Austin's mouth. I shook my head and frowned, he didn't say that? Did he, no he couldn't. He loves me, he wouldn't say that. "What?" I gasped. He looked different, I just noticed. His eyes look much darker and his skin looks more developed and older looking, how can he look older it's only been half a year. He hardened his face and darkened his eyes, "You heard me, your ugly and girlfriend?" he laugh historically, "You wish you were" and with that he shoved my arm and walked off with his friends laughing. I frowned, my heart slightly ripped, he didn't mean that. I could feel the tears build up and slowly fall out, "Austin!" I called out. He didn't turn around instead his friend yelled at me and told me to leave or he'll call sercurity. I was beyond confused and hurt, I put my face in my hands and ran off crying, I felt so sore right now. Why would Austin do that to me? I know though he didn't mean it, there's gotta be a reason why?

_Early in that morning..._

I wiped my tear with the hundredth tissue. I wished dad was home, I could really use a shoulder to cry on, then again I haven't seen him in the last few days, he's probably working. I wished I knew why Austin acted like that? That so wasn't how I planned that moment would be, the way it was supposed to go went so better in my head. I sniffed and burst into tears yet again.

_Knock, knock, knock_

I looked to the door on my patio suddenly bursting with happiness, I knew he didn't mean it and he missed me to. I mean there is only ever one person who uses that door. I wiped my eyes and ran to the door before jerking it open. "Austin" I smiled, feeling my heart fix itself immediately.

He looked around before walking in, I giggled and shut the door. I turned around and threw my arms over his shoulder. I missed his touch so much it made me hurt... like actually I felt as if someone was squeezing my heart. Just feeling his chest on mine made all that pain worth it. I pulled myself off and looked to his very different face.

"Waddup" he nodded before sitting on my bed. His new qualities were very different, I mean the new hair, lighter blonde, new style... it wasn't really Austin. "So what was that back at Starrs?" I asked nervously. He shrugged, "Nothing" he mumbled. I nodded and sat next to him, why is this not romantic why hasn't he told me he missed me or loved me? What's wrong with him. "Um Austin-" I started but was immediately cut off by his lips on mine.

His lips pressed hard against my lips, it was so memorizing. All my problems and feelings towards Austin build up inside of me, I ran my hand on his neck and smile in the kissed. I told you he missed me and he loves, I could feel my heart warm and hum in happiness.

His hand moved straight from my hips to my ass, and his tongue pushed it's why deep in my mouth. I frowned as he lifted me on top of him and laid me on the bed. His hands ran on my bare leg, pushing my dress away and up to my panties. I stiffen, I felt as if he was going way to fast. He ran another hand up my shirt and around my breast. My eyes flicked open, as I saw him kind of undressing my clothes. I tried to take my tongue out of his mouth but he lightly held it with his teeth. Why was he being so hard? His fingers slowly approached closer to my bare private part, it frightened me, so I shut my legs and tried to wriggle myself out. He held me down tighter, my heart suddenly felt as cold as ice and he basically forced me down. "Austin" I ripped my mouth from his and tried to push him off. He bite my neck harshly and continued feeling me up. I tried to wriggle harder but he was too strong, "Austin, get off me" I cried. He didn't listen so I kneed him right where no boy ever wants to be kneed. I was pretty scared right now, why would Austin try to hurt me?

"What the fuck?!" he snapped as he fell to the ground. I quickly got up and pulled my clothes back on. "What the fuck is your problem Ally?!" he growled as he slowly got up in pain. This couldn't be Austin? Why is he acting like this? "Why would you do that to me Austin? Why are you acting so weird?" I could feel the tears build up in my eyes, as he got up and stood in front of me, straight away I noticed how Austin didn't look or feel like Austin anymore.

He chuckled, "Oh come on Ally, don't tell me your still that little goody too shoes" he walked closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my hips and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Don't you want to have a good time with me?" he said seductively. I was scared, I would usually melt by his touch but not this time instead I felt shivers, cold and dark shivers. "What happened to you?" I stuttered, why did it feel I was getting hurt all over again. He moaned and rolled his eyes, "Are you going to have sex with me or not, because there are lots of girl's who will give me what I want" he growled. The stichings in my heart slowly came out, the tears ran down my cheeks now. "You don't mean that" I cried. He laughed... Austin laughed in my face, my Austin, the one I fell deep deep deeply in love with.

He grabbed his jersey and threw it on, "Your problem Ally, is your so innocent, fragile and weak. I did mean that and I will say it again, You Ally are just a little girl, like the young Taylor Swift, the one who believes in little fairytales," he laughed at the last bit. "I'm Austin Moon, I'm hot and to be honest you look a bit pathetic, your dreaming if you ever thought there would be a us, you think I want to waste my time on someone who won't put out for me, if I want to have sex I'll have it, with you or without you. I really don't care either way" he smirked. I could feel the gasped in my throat, this wasn't happening this was a nightmare, a very bad nightmare. The tears streamed down my face like rivers, "Look at you, I don't know what I ever saw in you" he laughed again before turning around. He opened the door and was about to leave, this couldn't be the end no way... my love for Austin wasn't something you could just walk away from.

I quickly grabbed his arm hopelessly, "I thought you loved me" I squeaked. I hoped to god that he would turn around and say he was only joking and that he did love me... but he didn't.

"Love you? Please, I never did, why would I love a flat chest, no curves, goody girl like you?" he pulled his arm back really hard which made me fall back in the process. He looked worried for a second but then his face hardened, "Have a good life Ally" he growled before walking out slamming the door behind him.

Slamming everything with him, all the doors that we shared, everything was gone, everything. I fell, I fell hard hitting the concrete from cloud nine, I was no longer deeply in love, I was deeply in depression.

_A few days past..._

Thousands and thousands of tissues, I couldn't stop the tears anymore, I tried to get in touch with Austin but failed miserably. His words ran through my head, over and over again, like a broken record. I was lifeless and dead basically, I tried to hide everything when I was at work and school but as soon as something reminds me of him I would die inside and then out. My dad made it no help since I haven't even seen him, let's just hope that he's home now.

I walked through the doors of the small house we shared, "Dad?" I called out but no respond. I sighed and walked straight to my room, I wasn't bothered to eat or breath not when my heart was seriously broken.

I turned on my tv in my room and stared at it helplessly. I wasn't really watching it, I told myself I was so I didn't start crying. I stared at it for hours until one face popped on that gained all my attention. "Austin" I mumbled focusing on the E news story.

_Reporters have proven something quite amazing and also new, _

_We all know or little rockie superstar, Austin Moon. Who started off as a sensation in Miami and California but got huge in the last 8 months for his amazing tour and his Album, New Life. _

_This little rockstar toured all of America gaining him some major publicity, he's huge people, he's more famous than Justin Beiber, the whole world is in love with his great party music. The real question was though, is this rockstar just another cliché or will he have another twist to him. Well guys we have that answer for you..._

_We have recently figured out who Austin Moon really is, everyone guessed just another pretty face or a role model or bad boy? Well people who guess pretty face? You are totally wrong, we have ourselves a real bad boy. _

Photo's of Austin appeared on the screen one of him smoking and drinking, there were some of him fighting a security guard. My heart was breaking more and more as more and more photo's appeared on the tv, more proving how much Austin had changed.

_And we might also have ourselves a slut?_

She asked but also stated, I frowned and then gasped as a picture of him and a blonde headed girl were being very intimate. Her legs were wrapped around him and he pressed her against the wall, his hand was pulling up her skirt and they both had their lips wrapped around eachothers. My heart broke, like really broke, I couldn't breath, I can't cry, I felt numb and in serious pain.

_I'm Julia Benson and your watching Cele Goss._

And with that the image of Austin and some random slowly dissapeared. Although it was still burnt into my mind. She had curves, she was willing to give him what he wanted, she wasn't innocent, she was everything I'm not. My eyes fell shut, my heart fell shut everything fell, fell to the firey ground and burnt alive.

_Later that night..._

"Ally!" someone growled. I frowned as I wiped the tears. My door suddenly swang open and slammed against the wall. In front of me stood a very angry looking dad. My heart was in fear... why was it in fear my dad would never hurt me, then why do I feel scared.

"Why aint you working?!" he yelled. The hurt from Austin left me and was replaced by a more physical pain, the pain of fear. "I-I" I stuttered. He marched over, I could smell the stench of alcohol from here. "Don't you dare lie, you bitch" he growled. I started to shiver, "Dad, I" I said shakely but stopped by the impact of a hand across my face. I fell on my bed, my dad... did he, just hit me?

"Shut up, why are you crying stupid child, I can't believe your mother died, you should have died in stead of her. Your a mistake Ally, you always will be." he growled. I gasped and cried in pain, he growled and picked me off my bed before throwing me on the ground. He hit me again and again and again... again and again.

…

My body lied on the floor, bruised and beaten, inside and out. He was gone, that person I once called dad finally left me, he probably noticed I couldn't take anymore. I was gone, dead, empty. What happened to that perfect life I was in a few months ago, what happened to my happiness, was it all just a stupid mistake like me?

…

I had to get out of this house before he hurt me again. I packed a small suitcase of clothes and went to the only person I hoped would actually help me, the one person who I depended on.

I walked up to the door of Austin's house, I knew he lived here from our previous memories. I knocked on the door, pulling the hoody over my head more. I heard loud music and then footsteps, then the door flew open.

"What?" he asked. I looked up under my hoody and saw his face, the one I hoped would fix everything. "Austin?" I croaked. My throat was still dry and sore from the tears and screaming. "What?" he growled. I pulled my hoody off my head to reveal the bruised and cut face I had, his face suddenly harden. "Help me" I cried, the new tears made the fresh cuts on my face sting. He looked at me, I don't know if it was pain in his eyes or not.

"Austin!" someone slapped his back and joined him on his side. He looked at me and laughed, "What happen to your face" he chuckled. My body stiffen, I ignored him and hoped Austin would help me. He just stared at me until the boy next to him spoke up, "Who are you?" he asked. I looked down scared then I looked up at Austin in one last hope.

… "She's no one" Austin said. "No one at all" he stated before slamming the door in my face and leaving me in the darkest shadows.

**I know a bit depressing but I need it to be, Who's feeling sorry for Ally? I sure am and I wrote it :P anyway, The stoy line will be much clearer in the next chapter. I changed the name because I didn't really like the other one. I'm not going to ruin anything but if you have any questions you can review or PM me? **

**Don't worry Ally's not going to be pregnant, it will ruin the story if she was :P anyway thanks to those who reviewed. I do notown E news and I made up Cele Goss, so if it's real I don't own it. **

**Please review, the more I get the faster i'll update :)**

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Ariana and America

**Sorry for mistakes :)**

_**A quick ran through of the next three years...**_

_You want to know what happened to me? After **he** left me at this doorstep, helpless and hopeless. I was broken, I'm not talking about a little broken heart little school girls cry about for a few months and then get over, I mean actually **broken**. I lost myself, I lost me. _

_I just went dark. I couldn't stay at my house so I moved to New York. I worked there for a few months at Hooters, it was the only job I could get and because I didn't have much money and I needed it. Then after those months past I couldn't handle seeing **him** everywhere I looked, magazines, tv, billboards... it hurt too much. So I used all the money I had to get the cheapest flight ticket I could. The cheapest was to United Kingdom, Liverpool. _

_I was able to get a job as a waitress for a while until I was fired. I had nothing left after that, I couldn't find anymore work at all. I was homeless, poor and in depression. Then one day I was walking down a lighted street at night, I had nothing left inside of me, I only had the small backpack of clothes, the ripped jeans and hoody I was wearing and the memories that made me regret my life. Then when I thought my life couldn't get any worse I was wrong. _

_Someone grabbed me that night and dragged me deep into a dark allyway, I had no idea who it was. They hit me, memories of my dad flooded me. I cried but no one heard me of course. They hit me again and again until I dropped to the cold wet ground. The person ripped my backpack off me and everything else I had, even my clothes on my back. They bashed me again as I laid on the ground. Then finally they left. Without another word or sound, they left me lying in hell in my naked skin. I closed my eyes and shiver as the rain hit my bare body. I curled into a ball and hugged myself, I wanted to die... I really wanted to die._

_I closed my eyes, knowing this was the end of me... this was my tragic story. There was no more Ally Dawson now, no happy ending or no little fairytale story. This was reality like **he** told me life was about. I closed my eyes, putting a end to Ally Dawson forever._

…

The thing was it wasn't forever, it was the beginning of a new life. Three years ago Ally died. Three years ago she was beaten, broken and helpless. Austin was right, she was weak and that's why she was hurt but you know that whole exceprience three years ago made her stronger, it made her who she is today and she loves herself now, she loves herself more than she has loved anything in her whole life. She became Ariana Jones.

Ariana was saved by Trish Jones. Trish had found her when she walked out of the back door of the burlesque club. The family there welcomed her with open arms. They healed her over time and they gave her everything she ever wanted. They loved her, they supported her, they gave birth to Ariana.

Ariana was raised to know their ways, she started off as a cleaner and bartender to help out with the club. She loved watching Trish and Cassidy (her other sister type) and her other friends on stage dancing, she found it quite memorizing. And then when her mother (which is actually the mother of the burlesque family), Bella would sing and dance on stage she fell in love completely. She told Trish and Cassidy about her love for music and then they showed Bella herself.

Anyway as the days went by, I become a huge hit in Liverpool. Everyone from everywhere came to see me preform. I was known as the girl who can put you in a trance with her dancing and make you cry from her singing.

The beginning of the year 2012 I was offered a contract for a huge recording company in the UK. I had a great offer I couldn't turn down. Don't get me wrong I loved dancing at Burlesque, I mean they taught me how to dance really good, not just exrotic dancing but also gymnastic and hip hop and my voice had grown from average to amazing but I needed to express myself more. I asked Bella if she'll come with me to London but she said she loved the club to much to ever leave it, I understood. It was hard for me to say goodbye because I had grown so fond of her but I promised I would vist and call her. So I left Liverpool, with Trish and Cassidy of course, and we headed to London.

When I got their I had broken the charts, I went huge coming out with my first song 'Can't be Tamed' the people loved the idea of some rebellion or dangerous teenage girl. I loved living life in glam, me Trish and Cassidy lived life to the max. No regrets, no hurt, all I ever wanted.

_Present time..._

"Ally" Trish called out. I looked myself in the mirror again, my hair rested on my shoulder in light curls. It was dark brown with the end half dyed white-blonde. My sexy body was much more defined now, I promise you it's not fake, it just developed over the years, I knew it would. My skin was a nice sun kissed colour, it wasn't an obvious orange tan instead it was perfect, it really highlighted my fabulous body. My face was soft looking, the foundation cover the scars and hurt. The eye liner and mascara and eye shadow brought out the darkness in my personalitly. My red lipstick showed the fearless and adventurous part inside of me. The nose peircing brang out the deep blue colour from my contacts I wore. I wore a denim vest with a crop top that showed my stomach, I stared at the purple belly button piercing I had, a little skull hang from it. Then I looked to the ripped denim shorts I wore that just covered my ass, kind of. My legs were glowing, they looked longer thanks to my leather ankle 4 inch heels I wore. I smirked and flipped my hair back before walking out of my bathroom of my mansion.

"Trish" I yelled back. Her and Cassidy walked out from the kitchen eating a hotdog. "Hey, looking great" Cassidy smirked. I raised my eyebrows in agreement, "Can I have a bite" I asked one of them. Trish chuckled and handed me it, I took a bite and gave it back to her. "So Ally, what's in store for us today?" Cassidy asked. I sighed, "Cassidy" I moaned as she used my old name.

Trish, Cassidy, Bella and the 8 girls back in Liverpool are the only ones who know _Ally Dawson._ They were the ones who healed her... you know the story.

"What?" she asked innocently. I rolled my eyes, "Please Cass, please stop calling me that" I begged. I really did mean it, I'm Ariana now. Ariana has a new look to life, she doesn't love, she doesn't care, she just performs and parties, she doesn't have a soul or feelings, she much like a robot. Cassidy looked down and nodded, "I know I'm Sorry" she smiled, "Ariana" Trish finished. I nodded and smiled, "Anyway, Mike is coming around soon, he said he's got something important to tell me" I walked to my leather couches and sat down. I kicked my feet on top of the table, Mike is my manager, he's so awesome, I love the dude.

I turned on the tv as Trish and Cassidy sat next to and Cassidy were my dancers, they're the only people I trust and love, they support me and they're always on stage with me when I perform. It was different from performing at the small club to huge stages around the UK but we got use to it. Trish and Cassidy were amazing dancers, ecspically in one type of dance (hint hint), I learnt from the best. Cassidy seriously looked like model, with her long blonde hair and greeny-blue eyes. She had really long legs that had no errors. She wore patterned polyester pants, a black sports bra and hot pink 3-inch wedges. She also had her belly button pierced and she had a small butterfly tattoo on her stomach. As for Trish, she look my latina diva. She had devilish brown eyes and a killer smirk. She has thick, tight curly hair, it looked great on her since she had an amazing body as well, then again we all do since we were burlesque dancers. Trish wore black high waist shorts that stuck tightly to her creamy brown skin and a random pattern crop top that was again really tight and showed her stomach, her belly button was pierced, and a quote in spanish run to one side of stomach. The quote said 'Nothing hold's us down', she also wore purple converse heels. We actually got our belly button's pierced together, we did it ourselves it was kind of something that bounded us together.

"Oh yea that's right, hey did your songwriters get in touch with you they said they have a new song for you" Trish grabbed the remote from my hands and scanned through the channels herself. I rolled my eyes, if anyone else did that to me I would most likely punch them but because it's Trish, I shrugged it off. "Na, Mike will sort it out for me, I'm tired, those stupid bitches from my dance classes make me do so much shit, and I thought the club was sore" I moaned. I looked at the tattoo on my shoulder as I stretched. It was three doves by chinese writing, it means freedom, just like me now. On my left side of my back, I got another tattoo. It started with a music stave with music notes, then I added more and now it rans down my back to around my stomach and ends on the lower lower part on my stomach, just on top of my panty line. It ends with a small cross, the tattoo kind of shows my love for music and shows parts of my old life that is buried in the ground now.

"I'm sorry we couldn't come baby girl" Cassidy pinched my cheek. I chuckled, I was known as the youngest since I was the last one added to the group and because I was actually a year younger than both of them, baby girl is what the girls back home called me. "It's alright, although it does feel extremely weird without you guys dancing on my side, I mean who's supposed to feel me up when I drop it" I laughed. They both laughed as well, "Honey, you know just keep your hips moving" Trish mentioned. I chuckled, "Yea that's what I did" I replied.

We all looked to the Tv, "Hey look it's you" Cassidy mentioned. Trish stayed on the channel and turned it up, it wasn't really new seeing me on tv but it was always interesting to see what they say.

"_Waddup my Uknians, we want to know, what is the first thing you think about when we say Ariana Jones? Is it HOT! Because that's what Ukgoss thinks.  
The rising star who is just so sexy and fresh, who became instantly famous from her single 'Can't be tamed', the song was so inspiring and different. And come on we must be jealous of her wicked looks and amazing dancing. Real fact: She was discovered when she was working at a small club in Liverpool named Paradise, which is a burlesque club. No wonder she can dance. _

_When we thought her songs couldn't get better we were wrong, when she brought out her album, Black heart. Earning herself 6 hit singles in the UK, her songs went off the charts. We all know her songs, 'Monster', 'Cockiness', 'ET' and 'Tik Tok' and so many others, aint they amazing. She also knew how to rock our stages , we thought she was an amazing singer with the big voice until she perform for the first time"_

A picture of me, Trish and Cassidy appeared on the tv. It was a picture of the first time I performed in London, we looked amazing.

"_She showed us how great she can really move her body, along with her really close besties Cassidy and Trish Jones, the name Jones coming from the small kind of adoptive family they had back in Liverpool. Not only do we find Ariana to have the hot looks and sexy dance moves but we all agree that she's a mega awesome voice. We can't wait to see her as she takes over the world. All we have to say is Autsin Moon, watch out UK has itself a rising star, I'm Sophia Montana and you were watching Ukgoss"_ and with that the show ended.

"Interesting" Cassidy dragged the word out. I rolled my eyes, "Of course you're a bigger star than Austin" Trish scoffed. It use to hurt when I heard or saw or even thought of his name or him altogether but not anymore, like I said nothing is inside of me. When I think about him no feelings or pain comes to me, I'm over him, I really am. All I have for him now is hate. Austin Moon... who's that?

"I agree with that" a familuar voice said from behind us. We all turned around to see our favourite manager in the world, "Mike" I smiled. Mike has a funny relationship with us, I mean I love the man as much as Ariana can love and so do the girls. But we also use him when we feel a bit lonely, he's actually really hot. And he's pretty young, he's still in his twenties, I'm not gonna lie, we all have had a great time with Mike. "How are my girls?" he asked while taking a seat between me and Trish. "Great" Cassidy winked to him, me and Trish both chuckled. "That's good" he smirked to her, "But I came here with important news" he turned to me.

I raised my eyebrows, "What's up?" I asked. "Well, you know how your really hot in the UK?" he asked. I nodded, "Yes, I know" I said cockily. Cockiness, comes with my new personalitly. "Well... I spoke with a record company in America and we had both agreed that were going to join our companies together" he explained. "Soo?" I asked waiting for him to give me the news I could see in his eyes. "So, were moving to America and also you'll be under the Starr records" he told. "Starr records?" I asked unsure if heard him right. He nodded, "yep" he said popping the 'p'.

Star records as in Austin Moon's company? "Is there something wrong, I mean you don't have to do it, we can just stay in the UK, this was just a really fast way for you to dominate the world and where to start but in America" he mentioned. Trish and Cassidy's eyes rested on me, of course they knew what I was thinking. I looked down, what do I do? _What do you do? I'll tell you what to do! Who are you?, _I heard that voice in my head say. Ally, I replied to it,_ no you're not! Who are you?, _it asked again. I sighed, Ariana Jones, _Damn right you're Ariana Jones, and Ariana doesn't back down, she's strong and confident and she wants to become the newest hot hit in the world. So what are you gonna do Ariana?, _It asked. I knew I was so right that it brought a smile to my face, I'm gonna go to America because Austin is nothing to me, I smirked, _That's the girl. _I flicked my hair behind my shoulder and looked to Mike, "I'm in" I agreed. He smirked, "That's my girl, watch out America here comes Ariana" he cheered. I smirked to Trish and Cassidy, "Here I come" I agreed.

_On the flight to America..._

I rested my head on my first class seat on the plane. Trish and Cassidy were sitting next to me. "So are you sure about this?" Trish asked. I took a sip from the my martini as I nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Cassidy looked herself in the mirror and pushed her breast up to make them look bigger, "Because we're entering your past" Cassidy turned away from the mirror. "I know what you are thinking, I know what I'm going into, I know who is there. I can't let my past control me anymore, and plus there was some really good clubs filled on hot boys in America" I winked. They both laughed and licked their lips, "I don't mind getting me a hunk of fresh meat" Cassidy shook her chest seductively, both me and Trish nodded in agreement.

"So when we get there, you can go to the hotel but then you three have to met with Jessica" Jessica is our choregraphy, "Ariana, you're perfroming at the huge showcase they have ever year in America, it's tomorrow" Mike explained. I remember watching those showcase when I lived in Miami, they always had the biggest stars perform in front of all the famous peope around the world. "Tomorrow?" I asked surprised. "Yea, sorry but I kind of just found out" he ran his fingers through his hair. "Wow, I can't believe were dancing in that showcase" Cassidy squealed. I couldn't believe it either but I kept my cool. "Well, when we get there it's practice for all of you got it?" Mike gulped down his beer. I gesture a yes followed by Cassidy and Trish. "What song am I doing?" I asked Mike. He smirked, "Well because America doesn't really know know you, will show them exactly who Ariana is, you're doing a new song" he mention. I kind of loved the feeling he gave me from that smirk, it was mysterious and sounded dangerous, and I love danger.

**I do not own the songs, I mentioned in the story.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they are awesome :) um so Ariana Jones? I know it was kind of sad for Ally, but I needed to do stuff really bad so she would totally be different. Um some of you are asking will it end in Auslly? Well I guess you have to read it to find out what happens, if your desperate to know though you can PM me :) **

**When you think of Ally now think of some really sexy looking, bad girl that doesn't car ewhat people think of her and has manager truat issues :P haha**

**So as soon as I get 15 reviews on this chapter I'll post the next one deal? Or no deal? Haha let's just give it a try anyway :P so get reviewing guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Past and Present

**Sorry for mistakes :)**

**Ally's POV**

"And one, two, three, pump pump. Flick the hair, hands ran down the body. Cass, Trish hands on her and Ariana bite your lip and finish" Jessica kept the beat. I loved the song it was so damn hot, just like me and I was so excited to perform it. "Great work, girls" Jessica wiped her head with a towel. The dance mirror reflected our red faces, Cassidy and Trish were both gulping down a bottle of water. We spent the last 4 hours learning the dance for the song and trust me it burnt. I can't believe I had to dance and sing this song live, I hope I don't faint... then again Ariana's done it before.

"Wow, that's a work out" Trish wiped the towel on her stomach, I grabbed my bottle and gulped it down, the cold liquid refreshed me making me brand new. "That's a really sexual dance isn't it" Cassidy smirked, she loved shaking her ass, I wouldn't be surprised if she was totally in love with the dance.

"I love it!" she said excitedly. We all rolled our eyes, told you. "Well, you better get some rest now since it's later on today, good luck my little flowers. You rock it Ariana" Jessica threw the towel over her soulder and winked at me before she left. "I'll definitely will" I replied with a devillish smile.

**Austin's POV(There won't be much of his POV, I'm only using them if I really need to)**

I drove my silver porsh along the busy freeway, gosh Micheal is so annoying making me drive all the way from my house to the studio, it better be important. I pulled my car into the parking lot and locked my car behind me. I put on my sunglasses and quickly walked into the studio, avoiding the paprazzi. I slammed the buttons to the elevator and tapped my foot unpatientlyuntil it opened.

"Hello Austin" Michael's assisant smiled. "Hi" I waved, "Is Michael in?" I asked. She nodded and opened the door for me, I thanked her and walked in.

"Austin" Michael stood up from behind his desk to welcome me. I noticed a man next to him, I didn't take much notice though. "What's up?" I asked. He ushered me to take a seat, I nodded and took seat next to the young looking man.

"I'm Mike" the young man introduced. I smiled and shook his hand, "Austin" I replied. He nodded and we both turned our attention to Michael.

"So anyway, Mike here, is a record manager in the UK" Michael explained to me. "He's also my little brother" he muttered. I smirked, now I think about it he does look like a bit like Michael. "Anyway, my brother has a fabulous artist signed to him and since me and Mike are joining our companies together to make one awesome one, she's joining our crew" Michael told me. This is not the first time we've had people signed to Starr records before, so I didn't find the news that interesting.

"So what's her name?" I asked. "Ariana Jones" Mike explained. He got up and walked behind Michael's desk then he took a seat behind the computer. The projector was on, "Is she from the UK?" I asked. Michael nodded, "Yes, she's from Liverpool" he explained. I nodded, "Here are some photos" Mike pointed to the projector screen.

The first picture popped up making my eyebrow raise in awe, "She's..." I muttered. "Hot?" Michael finished, I nodded as I looked at the picture. She had long dark brown hair, her ends were dyed a whitey-blonde colour. Her eyes were a sexy blue and were outlined by blackness. She had a nose piercing which I found dangerous, and she had a body, it was so tanned and smooth and hot. She was standing hugging two other girls, they were just as hot as her, although something made me disagree about that. I must admit she looked a bit familiar but I didn't think too much of it.

"So is she any good at music" I asked in curiousity. I mean she had the looks but is she any good at performing. Mike laughed, "Please, she's amazing" he clicked at the computer. As much as I loved her looks, I doubt she's any good at singing, I mean girls like her are just famous because of the looks. I looked to the screen and waited as he put on music video from her.

"This is her first hit" Mike pointed out, he pressed play to the song, I focused on the youtube video.

The screen was black then an allyway appear, the rain hit the cold brick area. It was gloomy and sad looking, then the camera zoomed on to a girl laying on the ground. It zoomed closer, her long brown hair covered her face, she was very skinny, she was wearing an peach 80's ascote tie blouse and a black vintage plaid skirt that ended around her knees. The rain hit her body as she laid there looking hopeless, I felt sorry for her then I remember it's just a music video.

Then the music started, it was very techtonic and up-beat style that I instantly liked. Then from the shot of the alleyway, another girl come walking towards the camera, she had two other girls on her side. I couldn't see her at first but she become clearer as she walked closer, in time with the song. She had nice tanned legs and was wearing high ripped black boots, along with black netting stocking. She wore a devilish leather costume, that was strapped with small belts, another word she looked so damn hot. The girls on her side were dressed in the same type of clothing and looked just as hot but the one in the middle was the one who sparked my interest. She march over with the water running down her body... I must admit it kind of turned me on. Her hair dripped seductively down her shoulder, it was messy, the white glowed in the faint light. I could tell it was that hot girl Mike showed me a few seconds ago and those two girls she was hugging in the photo.

She walked over that other girl on the ground and continued walking, her eyes where purple this time, they hint of darkness and hot fever. The music came to the part where she started singing, my eyes widen by her voice,

**For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yeah  
24 hours a day  
'Cause I'm hot like that**

Her friends started to dance around her as she stopped and continued singing,

**Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection, I always gets a 10  
'Cause I'm built like that**

She pulled her hands through her hair and moved her hips side to side, the girls on her side grabbed her body sexually... like really sexually, tearing their fingers on her breast and stomach, was it getting hot in here or was it just me?

**I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
If you're gonna be my man, understand**

She was in a club now, with other girls dancing all over the place. She pushed her way through the crowds and the people that were trying to desperately grabbed a piece of her. She ran her figners along somes chest before walking over by a huge cage area. The two girls before stood there as she marched up the few steps to their side. Her dancing was so seductive yet so artful, each move related to the song and her voice was amazing, I had only ever heard one voice that I've loved this much...

**I can't be tamed, I can't be shamed  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I, can't, can't be tamed,  
I can't be changed, I can't be tamed, I can't be can't, I can't be tamed**

She moved between the bars, her body was putting me in some kind of trance. I hate myself for evening thinking she couldn't sing, I was totally wrong. The way she moved her hips and flicked her hair was so memorizing, she sang each word while licking her lips at the same time. I wiped my mouth to rid the drool on my face. She grinded against the bars of the cage... I wish I was the cage.

**If you have a question about my intentions  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell ya to get to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this, we can make some magic  
I'm wrong like that **

Ariana walked around through these crowds of sweaty people, like a lost doll. She danced and weaved through everyone, I found it quite interesting to see her body move around people like that.

**I wanna fly  
I wanna drive  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know**

She was on a stage by herself and she sang that part with feeling and emotion, I found her frowns and small marks recognizable, although I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I didn't bother anyway, not when I'm watching this, why have I never heard of Ariana Jones, I could have got with this one years ago.

**I can't be tamed, I can't be shamed  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I, can't, can't be tamed,  
I can't be changed, I can't be tamed, I can't be can't, I can't be tamed**

She was back to dancing with others now, she moved her hips around grinding against the girls on her side. Then she bit her finger and fell back in the arms of her other dancer. She rolled back up seductively and moved her face closer to the blonde headed girl before lightly touching lips. I gulped, wow this is a really great video... this girl really can't be tamed.

**I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
****I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
****Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)**

I wanna fly  
I wanna drive  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know  


I was over the point of loving the video, not only did she prove she can sing, but she also proved how well she can move her body and also I just watched as she basically hooked up with randoms throughout the song, including the two girls who I think are her friends. She danced the last bit with dancers and a party full of randoms.

**I can't be tamed, I can't be shamed  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I, can't, can't be tamed,  
I can't be changed, I can't be tamed, I can't be can't, I can't be tamed**

It finished with her looking at the camera puffed out from the dancing, she rolled her hips and flicked her hair before walking out of the hall the cage was in. Then the screen went black, ending the sensation I got from my new work mate.

"Wow" I gasped as I ran my fingers through my tussled hair. Michael nodded in concurrence, "I know" he mumble. Mike smirked enjoying the fact that he processed something so valueable and rare. "So do I get to met her?" I asked looking around the room to find the new hot brunette. "Na she's practicing for her performance tonight" Mike told. I kind of felt dissapointed, "Oh is she performing tonight?" I asked refering to the showcase. I perform there every year, I still and always will be the big hit that performs. "Yea, she performs after you" Michael explained. I nodded, "Ok then I guess I'll see her later" I asked them. "Yea, you would, so don't mess this one up Austin" Michael warned. I put my hands up in defense, "Me? Mess up? No way" I said innocently. Every since I screwed up the last big talent Starr Records have had Michael doesn't trust me anymore... what she was hot I couldn't help myself. Mike chuckled, "It's alright, he won't be no harm to her, she's fiesty this one, to be honest she's the one who we should be worrying about" he mentioned. I chuckled, as if... she's not as bad as me, what is this? Does this man even know who I am, I am the king of all rockstars, I'm not only bad boy and heartbreaker but I'm the most sexiest thing on this earth, I always win, I'm Austin Moon and Austin Moon always gets what he wants. "I highly doubt she can resist this" I chuckled. Mike stood up and grabbed his coat, he looked at me and smirked, "I highly doubt you can resist her" he mentioned before walking out. Was that a challenge? I do love me a challenge, Ariana Jones... you better watch out honey, the Moon is on to you.

**Ally's POV **

I turned into the parking lot of Miami's Baycourt, the Miami air was so sickening and too familiar for my liking, but I ignored it... I forced myself. "What are we doing here?" Cassidy whined as she pulled open the door to Mike's rented car he got us. "Stop whining" Trish got out behind Cassidy. Cassidy stuck out her tongue making me laugh, "For the sound check" I grabbed her and Trish's arms and wrapping them in mine. "I look sweaty though" Cassidy pulled her arm out and grabbed the towel rubbing it around her body. She wore her white sports bar, blue denim shorts, that bearly cover her ass and white 4-inch wedges. She did look a bit glossy from her sweat, although to be honest it made her look more hotter. "Chuck the bottle" Trish asked. Trish wore her leather skin tights with a one shoulder marron crop top, I espically loved her leapord print high heels.

We walked closer to the entrance of the huge building. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, the ends hit my red sport bra I wore. A denim vest hang from my shoulders, the buttons were undone. I also wore my usual dance clothes, my black cargo sweat pants and my black boot heels. I know, why would you practice in heels? You may ask, well it helps your feet develop to them and also because on stage we dance in heels I don't see why we shouldn't practice in them? Then again, when don't we wear heels. We walked through the back stage doors to reveal a busy set, workers ran around talking into a head piece or plugging in cords. It looked pretty busy, "Where do we go?" Cassidy asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "How would I know, I've never been here before" I mumbled. We stood their until someone noticed us.

"Ariana Jones?" a man holding a clip board asked, he looked like an older version of Mike and very familiar to me. I smiled devilishy and nodded, "Yes" I replied. His smile grew bigger as he eyed me up, "Michael Starr" he held out his hand. My smiled suddenly harden, Michael Starr as in Austin's manager? _Ariana, get a hold of yourself... stop acting so stiff and different, we are in your past now, you have to push it away and act like Ariana, ok? _Ok, I confirmed with myself.

I grabbed his hand and shook it, "So you're my new manager?" I winked. He chuckled, "So you're my new client?" he returned the wink. I chuckled and turned around to face my girls, "These are my friends, Tr-" I started but he cut me off, "Oh yes, Trish and Cassidy Jones, the amazing dancers" he shook their hands. Cassidy giggled as Trish rolled her eyes by his cheesieness. "And my loyal side kicks" I mentioned. He chuckled and nodded, "Well you must be lost I'm guessing" he asked. We all nodded sheepishly. "It's alright the newbies always are, follow me" he ushered. We followed behind him as he asked.

He led us through crowds of business people, it made me feel sorry for how boring their life looked. Cassidy and Trish stayed close by as we walked out from back stage to the audience area. Hundreds and hundreds of seats were set in rows, it was huge, the roof was atleast 50 metres above our heads, stage lights hang from a black bar that stretch from one side to another. It was masive and very wide, my eyes searched around then rested on the semi circle stage. The speakers and other lights bunched around the sides, although it still looked neat. I wasn't really phased by the size of the stage since in London there stages are just as big, the only thing that sparked my interest was the amount of seats in this place, that means there's going to be a lot of people. I forced the gulp in my throat down, I hid it deep in my belly, the place I put all my little traits that don't make Ariana.

"Who's singing?" Trish asked. My ears tuned out from my daydreaming and listened to the voice that was coming from the speakers around the room. My body suddenly felt weird, like it knew the voice, like it made different feelings in my body fire up and then burn... from the sound of it I knew who it was instantly.

We walked around more, I took a deep breath in... _this is it, you can do this Ariana. _On stage someone's back was turned to us, he held on to a microphone and sang into it. He wore black ripped skinny jeans with the cliché chains, a white t shirt and navy blue hightops. He danced around while rocking out the stage... funny to see his voice didn't drop that much.

"Damn he's hot" Cassidy said seductively licking her lips. I guess they didn't realise who it is yet, I smirked as the boy on the stage hit one last note before flicking his hair and placed the microphone back on it's holder. "Nice one Jerry, not too much on the bass though" he said before heading to the stairs, I don't know if Cassidy and Trish got a good of him but I saw did.

Both Cassidy and Trish's eye's widen, Cassidy suddenly looked guilty, "Nice one Cass" Trish muttered to her. Cassidy ran her fingers through her hair, "Did I say hot... I meant so not!" she tried to cover up. I chuckled lightly, she turned to me, "I'm sorry" Cassidy said guiltly to me, I shrugged and turned my head closer ot hers, "Don't sweat it Cass, I really don't care, honestly" I smiled to her. She wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder and lightly squeezed me. Michael smiled as his favourite cilent walked towards us. The blood in my body boiled as I saw that smirk again, it took all the strength inside of me not to just claw his eyes out now.

"Austin, my boy" Michael smiled to him. He pulled his sunglasses off and tucked them on his shirt. He walked over and said hi to Michael before looking at me. I could feel both Trish and Cassidy heat up in anger, I lightly tapped their arms to show it's alright and to stick with the plan. Well it wasn't really a plan plan, it was more like our 'what if we met Austin' fall on plan. Basically it was just making sure that he does not find out I'm Ally, I don't want him to know me at all, Ariana and Ally wise.

"So you must be the famous Ariana Jones" he smiled cockily, his eyes ran up and down my body. "Must be" I stuck out my hands in defense. He nodded still holding that ugly ass smirk, "I'm Austin Moon" he tried to phase me by his name. I nodded and small 'waddup' nod, "Cool" I flicked my hair as Ariana always did. He frowned, I knew what he was thinking, it was predictable and because I know Autsin, it made it more obvious. "Anyway, where's Mike?" I asked Michael, Austin stood there confused, I could tell his ego was hurt but it didn't stop him from checking me out... it's alright though when you work at a Burlesque club you get use to boys checking out what they can't touch. "Right here my beautifuls" he walked up from behind us and to our sides. Cassidy giggled, me and Trish just rolled our eyes.

"So have you met Austin?" he asked us. Trish scoffed and Cassidy stuck her head up in refusal, I just shrugged. Mike ran his finger through his hair as Michael was trying so hard to hold back a laugh. "You already know Ariana, these are her dancers and basically sisters, Trish and Cassidy Jones" Mike introduced them. Austin smiled and nodded, "Are all three of you real sisters?" Austin asked. Mike shook his head, "No, they aint all real sister's we actually found them in a Burlesque club in Liverpool" Mike explained. His face looked even more fasinated it annoyed me, "So you all are born in Liverpool?" he asked us. Mike frowned, probably because he didn't know where we were born and he never will most likely, "Actually I don't know the answer to that question oddly" he turned to me, Trish and Cassidy. "Where were you born?" he asked. The wall I built when my life changed rose up, I knew this topic was getting to deep and would lead to more questions.

I pulled my head up proudly, "Are we going to stand here all day and talk because I would really just want to get the sound check out of the way" I asked with my usual amount of attitude, I didn't wait for an answer because I pushed past Mike and Autsin and walked towards the stairs that lead on to the stage, Trish and Cassidy followed behind me moving their bodies in a perfect strut.

**No one's POV**

Austin watched as she walked on the stage, Mike sighed, "Sorry about that, I told you she's fiesty" he apologized before walking in front of the stage. Michael still had that smrik on his face, he leaned closer to Austin, "I like this one" he mumbled before following behind his little brother. Austin was surprised and fasinated by the new girl, he loved her attitude although the thing that really made him interested in her was because she didn't seem like a normal fiesty rockstar, something was different about her, something that made his mind go crazy because it couldn't put on finger on it. He definitly was gonna figure this one out.

He sat in the middle of the second row seats next to his managers. They watched as the sound tech men explained to the girls what they had to do and other stuff he never did listen to. They nodded and the three girls stood next to eachother. Trish was on the right, then Ariana was in the middle and Cassidy was on her other side. They looked at eachother and started gossiping about something, Austin couldn't hear from the seat he was in, he didn't mind though he was just staring at Ariana picturing thoughts a normal 19 year old would think about when they look at an extremely hot girl. They stopped when the man gave Ariana a head piece microphone, she easily put it on and listened as the guy on the stage explained other boring stuff. She nodded and he quickly walked off, he started walking back to the control centre until Ariana called out to him, "Do we have to dance as well?" she asked him. He nodded and cleared his throat so she would be able to hear him, "Yes, because we need to know all the sounds that'll be heard" he yelled back. She nodded and turned to her friends. "Mike what song should I do?" she asked him. He thought about it for a second before yelling out a song, "Cockiness" he smirked. Ariana laughed and nodded. The sound tech guys set up the back track and turned on the sounds before they gave her the thumbs up. She looked to the girls on her side who set up their starting poistion. Austin was pretty excited to see her perform, espically because he loved the name of her song already.

The girls stood still before the music started, it was another up-beat and techno song. Trish and Cassidy both started off strong as Ariana smirked sexually and started singing,

**Suck my cockiness  
Lick my persuasion  
Eat my poison  
And swallow your pride down, down**

Her hips moved side to side as her hands ripped at her hair, she done a skilled hip hop move before looking back to the front of the stage, her hair whipping and her eyes filled of lust and sexiness as she stared out at the empty seats.

**Place my wants and needs  
Over your resistance  
And then you come around  
You come around  
You come around **

Ariana's feet moved skillfully, Austin liked the moves she processed, Trish and Cassidy moved with her but just a more skillful way. Ariana moved her hips and her arms as they practiced the song, she wasn't phase by the fact Austin was watching her, she was just happy to show him what she had become thanks to him, Ariana was created thanks to him... although Austin wouldn't know that of course.

**I want you to be my sex slave  
Anything that I desire  
Be one with my femin-ay  
Set my whole body on fire**

They mad at Ariana game  
Taking over your empire  
She may be the queen of hearts  
But I'm gonna be the queen of your body parts

Austin was desperately trying to control his thoughts as he watched Ariana, flick her hair and moved her arms around. He found her dancing to be what he saw off that dance movie, Step up or something like that. Ariana was deeply in thought with the song, she loved performing and each time she would she would enter this wonderful world in her head. It was her safe haven, it was the only place she felt free from the world.

**No one can do ya  
The way that I do  
Boy I wa-a-ant  
(Youuuuuu)  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it, I love it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it  
I love it when you eat it**

**Suck my cockiness  
Lick my persuasion  
Eat my poison  
And swallow your pride down, down**

He was deeply in trace with Ariana, although he found something odd. For some reason the voice he heard was like it was the same voice deep in his memories, the memories he kept and never wanted to let them go because it reminded him of happiness... real happiness. The only thing that seem different about this voice was it wasn't filled with meaning and had the innocent touch to it, instead it was hot and obviously filled with lust and hate and all sorts of sinful feelings. That's why he instantly discarded the idea of hearing her voice again.

The sound tech pulled a thumbs up to indicate he has finsihed and she could stop, Ariana looked up and smiled, before exiting her world. Austin was a dissapointed he could have watched her all day... he wanted to watch her all day. He watched as the sound tech talked to Ariana and the girls before she handed him back the head piece and walked off towards the stairs.

**Ally's POV**

"Nice one girls" I winked as we walked off the stage. As soon as I was in sight of our little audience I smirked. Ally loved the look on Austin's face, it was like she was a new toy he had to have but the thing that she loved was he was never going to get it, as much as he trys and plays the same cards he use to play on her, he was never ever going to know how her lips would taste again.

"That was hot" Michael complimented. I gave him a small smile and thanked him, "Anyway, Ariana you can head back to the hotel, I have some work I just need to finish" And with that Mike gave us all kisses on our cheeks before walking behind his older brother. I grabbed my bottle and took a sip out of it, before noticing a certain blonde staring at me. I rolled my eyes, "What!" I growled. He chuckled, "I like you, I like you alot" he winked before flashing me a smirk the would most likely woo most girls... expect me and my girls of course. "Well first off, I don't like you, I don't like you at all and as long as you keep your skinny ass away from me, you shouldn't get hurt" I hissed pulling my face closer to his. I waited for him to scoff and then walk off but he didn't he just looked into my eyes as if he was looking at someone from the dead that's when I noticed I took out my blue contacts when I was at my dance classes. My face hardened and I whipped myself around, my hair smacked in his face in the process. I stormed off, my heels clicked on the ground, Cassidy and Trish walked on my sides as I walked off from the one person who I hate in this world. Stupid Austin Moon.

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I actually didn't think I'll get 15 reviews, but here's the chapter as promised, this one was long, so I hope you like it. As you can see Austin doesn't actually know it's her, he thinks she looks familiar but he doesn't actually know. **

**I do not own Can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus and Cockiness by rihanna.**

**For the person who told me to change Ariana to Laura, I would but i've already written the chapters in advance and i've used that name in all of them. I don't really have the time to go through all of then to change the name, so yea, I'm sorry, thank you so much for the review though :)**

**When you think of the dancing just think of the dancing like off Burlesque the movie or step up, just image some really hot looking dancing that's really skillful. And image that Ally's voice is like Christina Aguilera but better.**

**Please review, ideas, what you think or anything really, thanks for reading :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Recognise and Runaway

**So sorry for mistakes, there might be some because I really just wanted to update before I went to bed :) huge shout out to ****cheyennedailey** **and russbear18, the chapter is dedicated to you guys thanks for reading :D and your support. **

**Austin's POV**

I fell back on the leather couch in my changing room. My head was still spinning from that performance today from Ariana Jones. The girl who I found to be not only very interesting, personality wise and very sexy appearance wise but I also found to be quite familuar. Earlier when I found myself stuck in her big brown eyes it felt like I've already been stuck in them before, then they instantly reminded me of the only person who actually held my heart once. The one who I would kill myself to see again, but I instantly ridded the thought of her since I know she's dead somewhere, well I'm not sure if she's dead dead but I never did find her again and no one ever heard of her again, it hurt my heart to think that she was dead, thanks to me. _Stop it Austin, don't think about her... just stay cool. _I told myself I took a deep breath in and nodded, I was right, it's no use crying over the past.

"Austin you're on in five" a sound tech guy annouced. I nodded and walked over to my mirror, I flicked my blonde hair and fixed my make up. I hated wearing make up but they said I have to if I want to look good. I scowled at the look of me wearing eye liner but then quickly pulled my eyes away. I fixed the white tie I was wearing on my blue button up top. I dust my black skinny jeans and chains and put on my black leather hip tops. "Looking good Austin" I told myself, I checked myself on more time and walked out of my changing room. It was busy as normal, they all cleared out of the way though... as usual.

I continued walking down a concrete corridal until I saw Michael in the distance. I picked up my speed to catch up to him.

"How you feeling" he walked by my side. I shrugged, "The norms" I replied. He nodded, "Are you sure you want to change song?" he asked. I smirked thinking of the new song I decided to sing, I nodded, "Yep and tell Ariana it's for her" I winked at him before jogging over to my stage entry. He rolled his eyes, "It won't charm her" he called out. I stepped on the platform that lifted me on the stage, I fixed my hair and turned to him, "Yes it will" I smirked cockily before placing my head piece on my head. Michael chuckled, "Hey Dez is here by the way, he's in the crowd with Elliot" he yelled out. My face brightened, I hadn't seen my mates for what seems like years. I was about to reply until I found myself slowly elevating onto the stage. Michael gave me a 'good luck' smile as I turned my attention to the crowd that was screaming out my name over and over again.

**Ally's POV**

"I look hot" Cassidy flicked her hair around in the body length mirror. I must admit she did look hot, her long blonde hair was slightly teased and her eyes were silver glow in the dark. It was part of the performance, she wore a tiny black school girl skirt, with a silver belt. She had a half tight top on with glow in the dark spenders. It was navy blue and slightly ripped, you could see her black bra under it. Everyhting was very small but then again when isn't our clothes small, her body was rubbed in oil to make more of an effect, because the song was called Dirrty, we had to look the part.

"Mine is too tight" Trish pulled at the fabric. Her's was the same as Cassidy but her hair was in wild curls down her back, to be honest I personally liked Trish's look better it was more diva than slutty, they both wore leather high heel boots, they also were slightly ripped.

"Well I look like Ariana" I winked to them, they chuckled. I was in the same but my skirt was leather instead of cotton and I just wore a bra. It was not just a normal bra instead it was cotton with leather on it as well, it really ethusised the size of my breast. My hair was messy and had different colours plaited into it, my make up was done dark around my eyes... just how I like it.

"Agree with that" Trish and Cassidy smirked. I chuckled and put on my ankle white heel highs, they were 6-inch, I must admit I never have done 6-inch before lets just hope I don't trip and fall on the dance bit of the song. Then again Trish and Cassidy said when they wore 6-inch they found it easier to dance in, I hope they're right.

We walked to the leather seat in my changing room and sat down. "Can you believe it?" Cassidy squealed. I giggled and snuggled more into the only girls I will ever trust in my life, "Believe what?" Trish asked. Cassidy rolled her eyes, "Believe that only about half a year ago we were working at a club in Liverpool now were in America performing in the biggest showcase in the world" she explained. Trish smirked, I must admit it is kind of amazing, espically of how I was living only three years ago. "Yea it is pretty amazing" Trish sighed. We were quiet for a second until Trish turned her head to face me, "How do you do it?" she asked.

I didn't really understand her question, "Do what?" I asked kicking my feet onto their laps. Cassidy fixed the zipper on my shoes while Trish continued talking, "How did you face Austin so cooly?" she asked. How did I face him so easily, I looked away for a second to figure out a answer for her question.

"Well because I know that he was not worth me, that it was his lost not mine. When I looked at him I reminded myself that he was not going to make me hurt like that again or he's not going to haunt me or control me anymore, I'm better than that, that's why I acted like that instead of bursting into tears" I mumbled. Trish sighed as did Cassidy, I knew why. I wasn't the only one who had a hard up-bringing. Trish and Cassidy didn't choose to work at Burlesque, just like I didn't choose it, we ended up there, it was our heaven to our hell.

"What's on your mind Trish" I asked as I looked at her pained face. You may think just because we act strong then we are strong, it doesn't work like that, there are days when our past catches up to us and reminds us of the same pain.

"I was just thinking about my brother" she mumbled. I gave her a sad look, Trish, in my opinion, probably had the hardest up-bringing, then again Cassidy's was pretty messed up as well, all I can say is they had a very worse up-bringing than I did.

Trish's father raped her ever since she was 12, her mother was a drunk head who didn't give a shit about her at all. The only thing that made her survive all that torture was her older brother, but then when he turned 16 and she was 14 he got offered a great scholarship to some big school. It was in England, she lived in Italy. Her brother didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave his sister, he loved Trish so much, he would risk his life for her. He was the one who was strong for her when her parents would fight, he was the one who was there when she had a nightmare. He never knew about her dad though because her dad was very careful when she was around her brother, the only reason Trish never told her brother was because she believed her dad when he said he'll kill him if he found out, therefore the secret was kept. When Trish found out about the scholarship she begged him to go, she's couldn't let him miss such a great opportunity, it was a lot of persuading but she finally changed his mine. She told him she'll be fine at home and with that he left promising her he'll be back for the holiday. The thing was Trish couldn't wait that long, once her brother left it was like her protector left as well. There was no one to protect her anymore, her dad took that was a great opportunity to start beating her and her mother. Trish tried to put up with it but she couldn't do it, after about three months she already had a sexual diease and a broken arm. So a few days after her treatment she ran away, she ran and ran. Her aim was to get to her brother in England but she couldn't find him, she had no money, no nothing. That's when she ended up in Liverpool, that's when Bella saved her. The story always made me choke up and want to burst into tears but I want to stay strong for Trish, she needs it.

"Do you miss him?" Cassidy asked leaning her head on her's. Trish sniffed and nodded, "I just wished that I saw him, that's all. I want to face my past, like Ally. I was thinking about it earlier, how I would reacted and I know. I would want revenge, I want to see pain in the eyes of my father , I want to hurt him so bad for splitting me from my brother and hurting me, I want him dead in hell" she hissed forcing back the tears. Me and Cassidy's face saddened. We both pulled her into a tight hug, to show her comfort and love... something that she only felt from her brother.

We pulled back and Cassidy wiped the tear from Trish's eye, "We can find him you know" I asked her. She sniffed and was about to reply until someone barged in. "Girls come on" Mike ushered. We looked to Trish who put back on her diva mask, we nodded and got up. "I would like that" she whispered to me before following behind Mike, I nodded and followed by her and Cassidy's side.

"Hello Girls" Michael waved us over by a flat screen TV on the wall. We gave a small nodded and joined his side, "You look hot" he complimented us, we smiled a thanks before staring at the TV. "Who's on" Cassidy asked. The MC was talking on the stage, "Austin" he replied. I rolled my eyes as did the others. "Great" Trish mumbled.

Micheal chuckled as Austin slowly appeared on the stage, it was dark and you couldn't see him fully but I could make out this figure. Everyone was cheering and screaming out desperately his name, it made me roll my eyes again.

"Waddup everyone, enjoy," he cheered the crowd on. The music started,

**Ah yes **

**Well, look at here, look at here Ah, what do we have?**

**Another pretty thang ready for me to grab**

**But little does she knowThat I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing'**

**Cause at the end of the night**

**It is her I'll be holding**

He always knew how to rock out a stage, that's what makes him such a great performer, his dancing, his voice, his looks, it screams out rockstar. To bad this rock star will never hold me in his arms again.

**I love you so**

**That's what you'll say**

**You'll tell meBaby, baby, please don't go away**

**But when I play, I never stay**

**To every girl that I meet here**

**This is what I say**

**Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby**

**Before I put my spell on you**

**You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling**

**'Cause everything you heard is true**

**Your poor little heart will end up alone**

**'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone**

**So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby **

Trish and Cassidy both started practicing and warming up for our performance which was in less than 10 minutes, but I still watched him. Finding it hard not to just scream at him now, he danced his normal moves he usually does, making the girls around the sides swoon at his look. "He told me to tell you something" Michael muttered keeping his eyes locked onto the screen. I rolled my eyes, "Of course he did" I replied. Michael chuckled, "He said he picked the song for you." I let out a pathetic laugh... what a loser move, it's a Austin move that's what makes it so lame. I wiped a fake tear from my eye, "Now he looks more lame than he already is" I looked to Michael, Mike just sighed as he rolled his eyes, Micheal let out a small laugh, "I told him that" he mumbled before looking back towards the stage.

**Ah yeah**

**Well, let me think, let me think**

**Ah, what should I do?**

**So many eager young bunny's**

**That I'd like to pursue**

**Now even now they eating out**

**The palm of my hand**

**There's only one carrot**

**And they all gotta share it**

**I love you so**

**That's what you'll say**

**You'll tell meBaby, baby, please don't go away**

**But when I play, I never stay**

**To every girl that I meet hereThis is what I say**

**Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby**

**Before I put my spell on you**

**You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling**

**'Cause everything you heard is true**

**Your poor little heart will end up alone**

**'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone**

**So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby**

He ran his fingers though his hair making more girls scream out, trying their hardest to reach out for just a touch from the great Austin Moon. He winked sending them deep into a fanasty of him, he pretended to reach out for them but then turn at the last minute making them more desperate but also feeling very teased. I rolled my eyes, his moves are so predictable, the only reason I know is because his spell did work on me once, it worked and I should have run, but I didn't. It doesn't matter though, he won't get me this time... I'm certain of it.

**See I ain't try to hurt you, babyNo, no, no, **

**I just wanna work you, baby, yup, yup**

**See I ain't try to hurt you, babyNo, no, no, **

**I just wanna work you, baby**

**If you scared you better runYou better run, you better run**

**You better, you better, you better  
**

**Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby**

**Before I put my spell on you**

**You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling**

**'Cause everything you heard is true**

**Your poor little heart will end up alone**

**'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone**

**So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby **

He finished the song, looking sweaty and out of breath, the crowd went wild everyone was amazed at him... of course they are, they're blind that's why. He thanked the crowd cockily, sending kisses and waves out for everyone to daydream about, he sends the illusion that his wave was meant for you and you personally, funny how it wasn't.

I turned around and walked over by Trish and Cassidy who were still warming up, I started to stretch my legs and my arms, I was semi freaking out about my performance then again who wouldn't be? It's probably just some stage jibbers, I'll get over it.

"Hey where's J Geek?" Trish asked referring to my rapper who is also on stage with me. I shrugged and looked to Mike who looked as if he had no clue either. "Um-" he sctratched the back of his head, "He's-" he started until someone cut him off. I whipped around and saw a very good looking guy walking towards us. He had a blue and orange snapback on and a purple button up top with it's button's done all the way up, he also wore a knitted sweater on top. He had blue skinny jeans on, the ends were rolled up. He wore purple hip tops, I must admit he was pretty hot and had the most swag I've seen on a boy.

"Ariana?" he asked tilting his eyebrows in the process, I smirked and nodded, "J Geek?" I replied. He chuckled, "Call me Jordan" he pulled his cap off revealing his combed over chocolate coloured hair, he held out his hand. I smiled and took it shaking it lightly before letting it go. He turned to Trish and Cassidy, "Cassidy? Trish?" he asked pointing to the wrong one as he said their name. Cassidy giggled, "I'm Cassidy, that's Trish" she corrected. He chuckled and apologized, he put his cap back on his head, "You look hot by the way" he let a sigh out his mouth as he looked at us. "We try" Trish answered cockily, it was the truth though we do try.

"Anyway, I'll see you lovelys on stage" he winked as he headed to his stage entrance. We were supposed to stand on stage behind the black boards, that show our shadow in a blue or red or green light, we would dance slightly behind there until it will pull up just before the verse started and then 'bam' lights will flash on us and we would basically face the crowd, it was like our big entrance in a way.

"You should head towards the stage now, your on soon" Mike advise. We all nodded and waited for the pep talk he'll always give us, "You can do this, Trish, Cassidy, Ariana, this is your time to shine. No pressure, just go out there and do what you are good at, what you were born to do" he hugged us alll before sending us towards our entrance. We all gave him a small nodded and headed towards there, I could tell they were scared as well but we just breathed though it, this was our time to shine... finally after these long years this is us making our mark.

**No one's POV**

Ariana, Trish and Cassidy walked side by side to the behind stage area, they avoid the busy sound tech and workers running busily around until they saw the spot they were supposed to go. They headed towards there until a face that Ariana found sickening blocked there path. He stared, jaw-dropped, at the three girls in front of him, he gulped trying to pull his eyes away from their bodies and to their eyes, when he finally grained some control he lifted his jaw up and smiled to Ariana who gave him her usual evil glare.

"Wow, you look... wow" he babbled. The girls who stood hands on hips rolled their eyes and walked around him, he was a bit pained at that but his cocky side took over him. He quickly turned around and grabbed Ariana's arm gently pulling her back. He pressed his mouth against her ear to whisper to her. "I know I told you to run but I did mentioned we should have fun first" he smirked referring to the song he sang like 5 minutes ago. Shivers of anger run through Ariana's body, but she pushed them back telling herself to just act how Ariana would act... well the Ariana who hates Austin Moon. She turned around seductively, "And when did you tell me this?" she plays along with his game. He smirked suddenly feeling success, "In my song, I personally chose for you" he replied. She chuckled and rolled her eyes, his words that once phase her now didn't bring anything but hurt and memories she wanted to forget. She leaned her head to his ear licking her lips lightly, "You're the one who should be running" she whispered with a slight hiss in it. And with that she span around and walked over to the two girls waiting for her. She slowly dissapeared as her words run through Austin's head. As much as he wanted to run he couldn't he didn't want to... he liked this one, he liked her a lot.

**I do not own the song runaway baby by Bruno mars, so what did you guys think? It's kind of getting personal in a way between Austin and Ally, I'm not going to spoil anything though for in the future. If you really want to know something then you can pm me, anything, questions, answers, opinions. **

**So I don't own the name J geek, I live in New Zealand and they are this hiphop dance/performing comedy group name J Geeks, which is actually these four guys. They are so awesome and hot and oh my gosh :O damn sexy (hehe) so I used their name for the rapper. Image Marino Taiatini****as the rapper, because I reckon he's the hottest in the group haha, anyway so I don't own jgeeks :P**

**So i have writen chapters in advance but i don't want to post them up like so soon becasue i don't know when the next time i will be able to write another chapter, becasue of school and other work that takes up most my life, um so i really don't know when the next update will be but please just stick with me, i will update it. If it seems like people are seriously gonna die without it then, and only then, i'll make exceptions. **

**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, I mean like thank you thank you, they are all so awesome and I love them all. You guys are so awesome and make me want to keep writing. So thank you so much :D**

**Please leave a review of what you think :) the more I get the faster I'll update, so get reviewing guys. **

**Until next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Dirty Dancing and Doubts

**Sorry for mistakes :)**

**No one's POV**

Ariana stood taking small breaths in as people rubbed more oil of her body, making it shine and shimmer in the lights. She ran her hand through her oily hair and looked to her side, Trish and Cassidy both were being rubbed with more oil, they looked just as scared as well. The sound tech came and lightly put Ariana's head piece on her ear, the small microphone sat about an inch away from her mouth. She turned back to her girls and gulped, they exchanged small good luck smiles until the men gave her a thumbs up, with that the music started.

The lights behind them turned on and they waited until the applauds came, they waited for their introduction. It was heard only a few seconds after.

She gulped, _Ariana,_ she told herself, _You can do this... it's showtime. _She looked back up and waited until she heard Jordan's voice to start,

**(BOLD- **Ariana _ITALICS-_ J Geek- Jordan **_Bold and Itali_**_cs_ - both)

_Ah..Dirrty_ **(dirrty)**  
_Filthy_ _(filthy,filthy)_  
_Nasty (Oh Ariana you nasty)_ **(yeah)**  
_Too dirrty to clean my act up_** (ha ha)**  
_If you ain't dirrty, you ain't here to party! Woo!_

Ariana smirked as she answered back his voice she heard so clearly in her ear piece, then the lights become visable to the crowd indicting the time when they slightly dance behind the thin wall. They could see the crowd's shadow as well but she smiled instead of freaking out, everyone was cheering already and they hadn't even came out yet. Cassidy and Trish both made little poshes behind the wall, as did Ariana, but she also sang seductively into the microphone,

**_Ladies (Move)  
Gentlemen (Move)_**_  
Somebody ring the alarm, a fire in the room!_

**_Ring the alarm_**_, and I'm throwin' elbows  
_**_Ring the alarm, _**_and I'm throwin' elbows  
_**_Ring the alarm_**_, and I'm throwin' elbows_

**_Ring the alarm,_**_ and I'm throwin' elbows_

**_Ring the alarm_**_, and I'm throwin' elbows_

**_Ring the alarm_**_, and I'm throwin' elbows_

She struct poshed as her confindence grew bigger, Trish and Casisdy both were in their world now, forgetting completely of the stage jibbers they had only a few seconds ago, now they were deep in the dance they were about to show. Ariana strut one last sexy posh, she knew the next one move was to walk out when the wall lifted to reveal herself to the whole of America, she was confident, she knew she could do it.

_ahahahahahahahaha_  
**Uh, Let me loose!**

The walls that kept her hidden finally lifted up and she was faced by the crowd she so badly didn't want to see, that was until she saw the whole crowd look at her with glee. The lights behind her made the oil on her body and her hair look shiny and sexy, she quickly enjoyed the feeling wanting to please the audience more and more.

She strutted out closely followed by her lovely dancers, they moved each step and dance move how they practiced it earlier on. She caught sight of Jordan in front of the stage and gave him a 'Ariana' smirk, the smirk which is very devilish and filled of lust and sexiness.

**Oh, I'm over due  
Gimme some room  
Comin' through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
DJ's spinnin' (show ya hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off**

By now the crowd was going wild, everyone was screaming out, cheering Ariana's name over and over again. She moved her body with the song, she showed the meaning with her body as well as her voice. Trish and Cassidy moved much more than her earning a lot of special glares and cheers from all over the thousands of people that were watching.

She took a deep breath to store her air for the dance bit that was now going to happen. Cassidy and Trish's hands made there way towards Ariana ready for there little dance section,

**It's explosive, speakers are pumpin'  
Still jumpin', 6 in the mornin'  
Table dancin', glasses a crashin'  
No question, time for some action**

Temperatures up (can you feel it)  
'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

**Gonna get, ROWDY!  
Gonna get a lil unRULY!  
Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!  
Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time for my arrival!**

She quickly caught her breath and pulled her hands away from her body, which were just roaming around sexually, through her hair ripping at it to tease the crowd. The crowd was beyond going crazy, they all wanted Ariana, they wanted just for her to look at them, they were admiring the way she moved her body and the way she is able to dance hard out but still sing with a lot of attitude.

Backstage Austin, Mike and Michael watched on the flat screen. Mike smirked loving the performance as Michael, who was trying to keep his thought formal and in control. As for Austin he was going crazy, he wanted the girl more than ever now, he thought her last performance or video clip was mind blowing, he was wrong, it was much better seeing her live and in action. He wanted to know why she's so fiesty and how she resisted him so easily before, I mean no one has ever resisted him, it made him go crazy from the fact he couldn't have her.

Ariana walked up and and down the stage, still moving her body with the music, she did what she loved... performing espically when she's performing to tease,

**Ah, ah heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Bodies packed  
Front to back  
move your ass (ha)  
I like that  
Tight hip huggers (lo for sho)  
Shake a little somthin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweatin' till my clothes come off**

**Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh)  
Still goin', 8 in the mornin'  
There's no stoppin', we keep it poppin'  
Hard rockin', everyone's talkin'**

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

She wondered why she needed the oil when her body was starting to get a real workout and was starting to sweat, it did help though make her look more dirty. The crowd was hipnotised by the way her skirt flicked as she slowly grinded downwards. They gulped at the scene of Cassidy and Trish dancing around her and their hands ripped her body around, they pulled off the whole hot wild club idea, the audience was loving it, more than she thought they would.

**gonna get ROWDY!  
Gonna get a lil unRULY!  
Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!  
Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time for my arrival! (ay, ay, ay)  
**

**Here it comes  
It's the one you've been waitin' on  
****Get up, Get it rough  
****Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love to the maximum  
Uh oh here we go (here we go)  
What to do when the music starts to drop  
And that's when we take it to the parkin' lot  
And I bet cha somebody's gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go, here we go  
**

Ariana rolled on the ground as the beat become more low and sexy, she done ever little thing she knew would tease the crowd and make them set on fire. She loved the look on their faces, some of them were jealously, other's digusted but the one that made her smirk was the need on their faces. The slightly wide eyes that informs her they want her and they needed her, the little drool to show that she had them wrapped around her finger, the smile they gave, indicating that she had a fan who will give her more fame and money... basically more glam life.

She wiped the sweat off her head and prepared herself for the high note coming up, she danced her hip hop moves before caughting her breath ready for the note she needed to push out,

**(oh, ooh, yeah-e-yeah)**

She let it out and quickly caught her breath as Jordan aka J Geek ran back on the stage making the crowd scream out louder, she winked to him and all three girls slowly moved towards him to do their dance they practice,

_Yo, hot damn  
Doc and Jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Christina (what), better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
join up  
Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac)  
Dogs, let'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_**  
**

Ariana danced with Jordan as she was supposed to, she grinded against him making the crowd scream more. Although Austin didn't like it, not one bit, he hated Jordan now. Jordan found it hard to concentrate when Ariana was dancing upon him, Austin noticed that, making him more angry inside. But as for Ariana and her girls they were just loving and enjoying what they always do, teasing people and performing for money... it's definitly the fab life.

Ariana got ready to do the last chorus, her chest was tiring from singing and dancing hard out but she managed to push though, she forced herself. She made sure she kept small breaths and made sure she got to breathe when she had the chance. She licked her lips and slightly cleared her throat. She heard the backtrack of her voice and waited until the part where she would harmonise with it, she boosted up her dancing as she hit the high notes and trills that sent shivers down peoples back,

**ROWDY!  
Gonna get a lil unRULY!  
Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!  
Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time for my arrival!  
ROWDY!  
Gonna get a lil unRULY!  
Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!**

It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!  
Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time for my arrival!

ROWDY!  
Dancin' a lil unRULY!  
Get it fired up in a, HURRY!  
Let's get DIRRTY!  
It's about time that I came to start the, PARTY!  
Sweat drippin' over my, BODY!  
Dancin', gettin' just a lil, NAUGHTY!  
Wanna get DIRRTY!  
It's about time for my arrival!

**Uh, what?**

She was huffing and puffing, the sweat dripped slightly from her forehead, it was like she just finished one of her intense dancing sessions with Jessica, or if it was one of the nights at a really packed club and she had just finished dancing on some guy she wanted to get with that night. Basically she was tired from dancing, espically in those heels, it was nothing though but her usual. The thing with Ariana and Ally is that they always gave a song their all, although because Ariana runs Ally, the only thing that Ariana doesn't perform with is heart or feeling, that part of her died a long time ago. Ariana flicked her hair up and gave a sexy glare towards the crowd, she made her final posh before ending the song, sending the crowd into rage and huge applauds that echoed on the walls of the hall.

They wouldn't stop the applaud, she gave a giggle and a wave, "Thank you" she smiled. She looked over to Trish and Cassidy who were trying to catch their breaths as well, she quickly grabbed their hands and pulled them in front of her so they could have some spotlight as well, the crowd screamed louder as Cassidy and Trish gave small bows. After a lot of cheering and screaming they made their way off the stage, the crowd didn't like it but they had to let the MC introduce the next act.

**Ally's POV**

"Oh my gosh" I ran my fingers through my hair making it more messy than it already was. Trish and Cassidy both sighed happily as we made our way away from behind stage. "That was" Trish sighed trying to express the feeling that flew around in our stomach, I knew what she was talking about, that was amazing. "Unbelieveable and so hot" Cassidy finished, pulling her hair away from her face. We both chuckled and nodded in agreement, "Very hot" Trish laughed, we could see our managers and a very amazed Austin staring at us.

"Girls, that astonishing... best performance so far" Mike kissed our cheeks while he complimented us. "I know" I said cockily. Michael stood there, trying to hid the fact that he totally found us so sexy, I could tell that look on a man any day, "That was brilliant" he said formally. I chuckled and thanked him, "Anyway were going to get changed and have something to eat I'm straving" I rubbed my oily stomach. Mike chuckled, he pulled out something from his pocket, "Here" he handed us a credit card with my name on it, he handed one to Trish and Cassidy as well. "Are these" Cassidy squealed. He nodded, "You deserve it, don't go to wild though" he warned. She chuckled and squealed again before leaning over to kiss his cheek, me and Trish thanked him, I couldn't believe we finally got our own credit cards, I'm definitely going shopping tomorrow.

"Get going then, I'll come see you soon" he waved to us as he and Michael walked off towards the offices. We nodded and waved goodbye followed by a smile. We turned around excitedly until, of course we noticed that one more person was here smirking at us, I rolled my eyes dropping the smile on my face. We walked past him ignoring his smile he tried to charm us with.

"Hey wait up" he called out. Trish turned around, "I don't think he understands that we just don't like him that much" she said to me. I nodded my head in assent, "No I don't think he understands at all" I turned around to glare at him. He put up his hands in surrender, "I'm just trying to be friendly" he defended. We all scoffed and turned around ignoring him completely. He grabbed my arm again which definitely made me angry this time, "Don't touch me" I pulled my arm back and glared at him. He chuckled, "Oh come on Ariana, I'm hot, your hot, we will be perfect together and you know it" he said cockily. I could feel my fist scrunch wanting so badly to send it in his face, his pretty boy face he loved so much. I took a deep breath in and controlled my hatred I was feeling, "Your problem Austin, is your so cocky, ignorant and an asshole" I resighted the words he used that monsterous night he broke my heart, it wasn't like Ariana to do this but I had to, I couldn't not do it, "I'm hot and to be honest your pathetic, you're dreaming if you ever thought there would be an us" I hissed, it was exactly the words he said to me the night in my bedroom, it felt nice to let them out but it also brang back memories I didn't want. I quickly whipped around and stormed off, _be strong Ally, be Ariana, be strong, _I told myself, I took a deep breath and ignored ever little feeling or anything towards Austin.

**Austin's POV**

My eyes grew wide staring at the spot Ariana stood in a few seconds ago, a part of me was angry. I mean where the hell did that come from, what did I do for her to hate me so much, I just met the girl and she hates me already. Then the other small part of me questioned something, the words she used, that sentence. It was a sentence I used once, the sentence I would kill myself to take back, all those sentences that night. I found it weird how she said it to me, the exact words in place, it was like she was repeating it to me. But that's impossible only one person knows that sentences and she's gone... well I think she is.

I pushed the thought back behind my head and welcome back the cocky Austin, he didn't want to stop chasing after Ariana, he wanted her and he was going to get her, even if he dies in the process, nothing was going to stop him.

I chuckled to myself as I opened the doors to my dressing room, my eyes widen with happiness as I was welcomed with two familiar faces I missed so much, "Dez, Elliot" I gasped as I stood there speechless.

They both chuckled, "Well are you just going to stand there or are you gonna give us a hug?" Elliot asked, Dez nodded to agree. I didn't bother to act cool, I smirked and threw myself into a bro hug with them. It was nice to actually be upon real true friends. My story with these two goes back years, it takes me down memory lane.

I met Dez when I was living in California, we have been friends ever since we were in pre-school, he's more like my brother than a best friend. As for Elliot, I met him in England when he was attending this famous Dance school named Russell, it was for all sorts of dancers. He was a great dancer, that's where I learnt to dance, although when I left for Miami he left back to his home for the holidays, I didn't get to see him until he came to me when I was on my tour. He was freaking out about his sister, she went missing and the poor boy went searching for her everywhere, I tired to help him but we couldn't found her. So after that he went back to the school so he could finish and we all went our ways for a bit but now there all here, it's so awesome.

"So hows the glam life" Elliot asked. "Is it made out to what you always wanted?" Dez asked as he took a sip from his soda. "Yea" I replied unsure how to answer their question. "Yea?" Dez asked, not accepting my answer. "That's doesn't even make sense" Elliot pointed out. I chuckled, "I mean yea it's nice, but then there's times when I regret stuff and when I wished I wasn't famous. Like the privacy thing is so annoying and the gossip and everything else can be a bit to much sometimes, it's more times like this, is what I need" I replied truthfully, these boys are probably the only people I can actually be truthful to, because I trust them with my life.

"Are you talking about Ally?" Dez asked saying it so easily. My eyes shot to him, "Don't talk about her" I moaned. He chuckled as did Elliot, of course they know that story they're my bestfriends, "Have you found her yet?" Dez asked. I looked down and shook my head, "What about you Elliot, any luck on your sister?" I asked him. His face stiffened, "Not really, but you just reminded me of something, who was that girl that performed?" he asked. I knew who he was talking about, she was probably the most memorable performance, I had to admit she was more memorable than me, "Ariana Jones" I smirked at her name. He nodded as Dez let out a sigh, "Yea her, wow she's" Elliot started. I scowled, "Hey, I already called her, she's mine" I warned them. Dez groaned as Elliot chuckled, "What ever you can have her," he replied, Dez mumbled and small fine making me smile more. "The thing I wanted to ask" Elliot asked seriously, "Who was her dancers?" he said.

I scratched the top of my head trying to remember their names, "Um Cassidy and Trish, I think" I exclaimed, "Why?" I asked him. He looked deep in thought, like real deep in thought, "What's up bro" Dez asked him. He looked up slowly, "The girl with curly hair, was her name Trish?" he asked. I gave a small nod, I was pretty sure that one was Trish. He frowned some more, "I need to see her" he asked. I looked up and frowned, "Why? What's up" I asked worried by his sudden change of mood. He ran his fingers through his hair, "My sister's name is Trisa-de-la-rosa, I used to call her Rosa though but when I saw her on that stage, her face seemed familiar. I don't know if it's her though and I highly doubt it was but I just need to show myself it wasn't, just to make sure. I reckon it was the girl named Trish" he explained. I was a bit shocked by what he was so worked up about, he thought that girl was his long lost sister, the one he spends his whole life looking or and thinking about, I highly doubt it was either... wasn't she from Liverpool?

"Oh ok then, we can go look, Ariana's dressing room is just down the hall" I stood up. "What if it is her" Dez asked. Elliot sighed looking down, "I don't think it is, I mean my sister is chubby and she definitely wouldn't be dancing like that" he laughed the last bit. "I just have to make sure though or my mind will drive me crazy of how it might have been here" he explained. Me and Dez nodded and I led the way out of my dressing room. I walked down the corridor until I found the door with the name 'Ariana Jones' on it. I knocked on the door lightly.

There was no answer so I knocked again but much harder but again no answer. "Hello?" I slightly turned the door handle knocking again at the same time. I slowly pulled the door opened and looked around. "Ariana?" I asked but no answer, then I noticed the room was empty, I sighed. "They're not here" I mentioned. Elliot sighed, "Oh ok it's alright, it probably wasn't even her" he turned to walk out. I was about to follow until my eyes caught a glimspe of a note on her dressing table. Because I'm so curious, I couldn't just leave it. I sneakily walked over and read it,

_Mike, Gone to Route 66, met us there when your finsihed your work,_

I smirked, Route 66 was the most popular club in Miami, of course Ariana went there, I turned around to face Dez and Elliot, "Elliot do you really want to find out if she was your sister?" I asked him, to be honest I was just using that as a excuse so we could go and I could see Ariana. He hesitated for a second but then nodded, "Yea, then I could be at peace if it's not" he replied. I smirked happily accepting his reply, "I guess were going clubbing boys" I grinned, they both grinned back loving the idea just as much as I was.

**Hey guys, so theres an update for you, I hoped you liked it. Um tell me what you think about it. Thank you so much for all the reviews they are so awesome and encourage me to write more and more, I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapters because I can honestly tell you I love them :P **

**I do not own the song, Dirrty by Christian Augilera and Redman, I hope you like the song I used, I needed a song to express how much she has changed and what type of music she deals with now.**

**Um so I read this story and then I was like hey this sounds so much like my story, I was a bit creeped by it at first but then I read the authors note and I was actually pretty happy that people are inspired to write about my story. So thanks ****ausllyluver, i encourage you though to make the idea your own and odd your personal mix to it :) **

**um so the next update is unpredictable at the moment at school i have so much going on, i have like a sports competition coming up and it's my birthday soon hehe :d on march the 12 :p i'm turning 16 and then were movign and it's just a bit busy haha so please be patient, it's not going to be to long though**

**Anyway please review tell me what you think and thanks again to all my fellow supports, I'll try update my other story as well. **

**until next time, beautiful people :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Respect and Reunits

**Sorry for mistakes, I couldn't be bothered to proof read. And there are probably spelling mistakes, I kind of suck at spelling thats why :P so sorry. **

**Ally's POV**

Don't judge me, I couldn't be bothered to sit through the rest of the performances, so we decided to hit the club instead. We've worked hard today and we did put on a great performance right? So we so deserve this night, although inside I know the real reason why I need to get out and be a bit crazy is because it's the real me, the one buried deep inside, Ally's coming out. I can feel all the pain that was caused by that asshole, the words I need to scream at him, the tears that want to come out. I can't let her out, I don't want to, I've done so great so far, I've changed my whole life, he's not going to ruin this for me, not again, not ever.

Trish drove and I sat on the passenger seat, Cassidy was in the back trying to put her heels on. "Trish easy on" she moaned as she hit against the car door, I giggled, "No" Trish replied. Cassidy scoffed and ignored her rude comment, we're use to it though, Trish is like a mystery box, you never know what your going to get from her. One second she'll be fun and happy then the next she could be as sour as a lemon.

I flipped down the car shade with the small mirror on it and checked my face. I decided not to wear contacts tonight since my eyes are starting to hurt from always wearing them. I still looked like Ariana though, the medium amount of make-up, dark eyes, nose piercing, red lipstick, just the usual Diva look. My hair was in a high ponytail that hang down to my lower back, thanks to my extensions, the ends were still the colour of a very white looking blonde. I wore black tight ripped skinny jeans with some white 3-inch wedge boots, I topped it off with shredded mini one shoulder top, that, of course, shows my belly button. It wasn't my usual stand out clothes but I'm not really trying to impress anyone, therefore I stick with my average... well Ariana's average.

Trish stuck with a black pencil skirt and a white bra, she finished it with black boot heels. Her hair was in really tight curls as usual, they hang right down her back making her look more as a diva than anyone. As for Cassidy, well she wore a white sweet heart dress, with the whole back of it cut out, she had her hair in a braid to one side and she wore creamy coloured 2-inch heels. Overall we looked like ourselfs, Trish looked fiesty, I looked like a sex god and Cassidy looked like a innocent girl on the outside, but deep inside we all know she has the real evil mind.

"How do I look?" Cassidy dusted the material to her sweet heart dress as she got out of the car. Trish made her way to her side, "You look fine" she replied. "I reckon you look adorable" I stated. She giggled and rocked side to side, "Thanks" she said in her child-like voice. Trish rolled her eyes and grabbed our arms, "Come on, it torture listening to the music out here" she mentioned dragging us to the front doors of Route 66.

It was pumping, actually it was more than pumping it was raging. The floor shook under my feet sending shivers up my back, I must admit this was a pretty mean club, then again it should be, it is the number one club in Miami. The huge crowd of people danced to the music pounding from the speakers, rubbing against eachother and moving to create sweat. The bar was filled with ultra hot guys serving the drinks. In the corners or around the sides, people clang to eachother, sucking their lips and running their hands from the influence of lust. My lips pulled into a devillish smile from the smell of alcohol, sweat and different people perfumes. Ariana felt at home at this sinful place, it made her whole body pump with excitement.

"Woah" Cassidy gasped. Trish chuckled, "I love it" she replied. Both me and Cassidy gave a small nod before we all turned to met eachothers eyes, "Let's party girls" I smirked making them both squeal with excitement. With that we moved towards the huge dance floor swerving through the perspiring people.

It was song after song, the music injected itself into my body making me move without thinking about it. The flashing lights made it hard for me to see clearly, but I didn't care, it gave me more of a buzz. My whole world was flashing, like I saw an image every 2 seconds. I closed my eyes and let my body drift with the melody, sometimes I would feel hands on my hips swaying with me side to side, everytime I would look to see who it was, but it was a different person each time, I just gave up looking after a while. Cassidy and Trish were both high like I was, we didn't even need to be drunk to feel like our whole worlds were spinning round and round.

"Ariana" I opened my eyes to see Trish and Cassidy both mouthing something. I couldn't hear though, the music was the only thing I could hear. "What?" I yelled hoping they heard me, they tried to say something again, but I shook my head in confusion. Trish rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, as well as Cassidy's, she dragged us out of the huge moosh-pit.

"What were you saying?" I asked when we were out and away from the jumping mob. Cassidy wiped her forehead, riding the sweat. "I said I'm thirsty" Trish moaned. I chuckled, "Wait here then I'll get our drinks" I smirked. They took a seat on a small table letting out a tired sigh, before giving me a nod. I chuckled and turned around towards the bar.

The bar was fulled of different people ordering drinks, hooking up or flirting with the bartenders. I rolled my eyes and pushed my way right to the front, I took a seat and waited to be serve. I tapped my finger waiting for someone to serve me, but they didn't even look at me. I sighed and whistled out to one bartender talking to a bunch of chicks, just by the way their eyes melted when they looked at him, I could tell he was going to take one of them home or maybe all four of them. Boys are pigs these days I won't be surprised if he did. He looked up annoyed and looked at me, his face suddenly changed from being annoyed to very interested. He didn't hesistate to leave the four girls he was trying to memorize and run straight to me... yea I have that effect on people.

"Hello sexy" he licked his lips while eyeing me up and down. Inside I was rolling my eyes, told you boys are pigs, they are all exactly the same, only into a girl for one thing... to bad he's not getting anything. Although I hate the boy already, doesn't mean I can't get anything out of this creep. I threw on one of my sexy smiles, which would make him think I think he's a total babe, and flipped my hair. "Hey" I giggled. He smirked thinking I was in the palm of his hand. "So what does a nice thang like you want to drink?" he asked leaning his head closer to mine. I giggled again, "Um for me I'll have a Blue Lamborghini and for my friends" I leaned over and pointed to Trish and Cassidy who were laughing at the table, "A Tequila Sunrise and Strawberry Kamikaze" I ordered I gave him my flirty eyes which he fell for like a sucker. "I'll be right back" he smirked before walking off to get my drinks. When he was out of sight, I rolled my eyes before dropping my smile, "Loser" I mumbled before twisting myself around in my seat.

My attention was caught by someone yelping lightly over the music. I frowned and turned to my right to see a girl about my age trying to pull her arms away from a burnette guy. He looked angry and she looked like she was in distress, I had to help her. "Let me go" she cried trying to push herself away from him, he didn't listen though he just tightened his grip forcing her harder against the counter, "Shut up hoe, how dear you dance with another man" he growled. "I was only dancing and don't you dare say that, if you weren't with another girl hooking up with her then I wouldn't be dancing by myself, you were supposed to be my boyfriend" she hissed. I suddenly felt sorry for her, memories of my pain flooded me but I forced them back with my anger. I grabbed the guys arm and pushed him away, thanks to the defense classes it was much easier.

"What the fuck" he looked at me, I could see the drool form in his mouth when his eyes laid on me. "She said let her go" I defended, while standing next to her. She looked to me relieved, I gave her a small smile which she returned happily. "What is this some girl army, bitch don't forget who the man is here" he growled. I rolled my eyes, "Where? I can't see a man, I can only see some pathetic little boy who has as little respect to women than his dick" I hissed. The girl behind me chuckled while his face turned red, flushing with anger. "What the fuck did you say?" he growled taking a step closer to me. I gave a pathetic laugh, "You heard me or is that dumb as brain of yours to small to understand the words coming from my mouth" I took a step forward. I am done of guys hurting girls, it happens all around the world and nothing is ever done, well I'm sick of it and I'm not going to stand down to some creep.

He growled under his breath trying to scare me off, his fist clutched. "Are you going to hit me? Go on then hit me, show the world how much of a man you are" I cletched my teeth feeling the anger boil up inside of me. He stepped forwards and raised his fist, I held my head up, I refused to drop it for him, if he does hit me then off to prison for him... it'll come back around and haunt him. "Fucken bitch" he yelled before sending his fist towards me. I didn't close my eyes, I just waited until it hit so he can show the world how sad boys really are.

The fist came zooming towards my face until someone stopped it only centremetres away. I frowned and looked to see who's hand it was who stopped it, that was until I wished the fist hit me rather than him stopping it.

He pushed it away so easily and punched the guy right in the ribs sending the drunk brunette back a few steps. "How dare you fucken try to hit her" he hissed walking in front of me with two other boys on his side. He hit the guy to the ground before looking down to him, "Lay a finger or a eye on her again or anyone again, I would make sure the next time you don't open your eyes" he warned. The guy on the ground looked frightened and nodded before stumbling up and running away like the little boy he is. I rolled my eyes at the blonde in front of me... I so wished I rather got punched in the face, my skins tougher these days, I could have handle it, it's not like it would have been the first time I got beaten up before.

"Are you alright?" Austin turned around meeting my eyes. How did he even know I was here? Please don't say that he just so happened to be here or that fate brought him here because I don't believe in fate. I scoffed and turned to the girl to my side. "Are you alright?" I asked placing a hand on her bruised cheek. She smiled, "I'm fine, thank you so much, he was a major creep" she mumbled. I gave her a real geniue smile, "It's alright, I couldn't leave you like that, I hate it how guys are like that" I hissed the last bit. She nodded in agreement, "Amen to that sister" she muttered. I chuckled, "I'm Ariana, Ariana Jones" I smiled handing out my hand. Her face suddenly looked shook, "The Ariana Jones, as in Uk goddess?" she asked. I flicked my hair and giggled, "Yea" I replied. Her smiled grew bigger, "I love your music, what would you say if I ask you to do a song now?" she asked. I frowned, "How?" I asked. She chuckled, "My uncles owns the club, that's my cousin up there on the dj table, the people would love a song?" her eyes filled with hope and glee. I shrugged my shoulders, "Why not?" I smirked making her squeal. "Oh great, ok met me in the middle of the dance floor in 5 minutes" she said excitedly before running off, she stopped in her tracks and turned around, "My name is Sophie" she waved before running off again. I waved to her and smiled to myself, until yet again he ripped it off me.

"So your an inspirer as well" I turned around to see him still standing there, I noticed the two guys standing next to him. One looked a lot like his best friend Dez, who I met once and the other must be Elliot, I remember him off a photo Austin showed me, I guess he still has something from his past. "What do you want?" I growled. He chuckled, "A thank you would be nice" he mentioned. I rolled my eyes, "I didn't need your help" I stated. "You were about to get hit" he pointed out. I laughed at how he expects me to think he is my knight in shining amour, I'm my own knight in shining amour, "It wouldn't have been the first time" I growled before shoving against his arm and walking back to the table the girls sat.

"Hey where's our drinks, and what took you so long" Trish complained. "Well firstly we have a song to do, I'll tell you what happened later, come on" I smirked before grabbing their arms and guiding them to the middle of the dance floor.

**No one's POV**

Austin stood scratching his head, he didn't understand why Ariana hated him so much, he had never met her before, it didn't make sense, if he didn't met her then what made her hate him so much. Austin need the answer and he wasn't going to stop until he got it. "Where's the Trish girl?" Elliot asked taking a sip from his beer he ordered. Austin looked to the crowd he saw her and her two friends walk in a few minutes ago and pointed it out for Elliot. Elliot and Dez finished their beer before getting off from their seats, "Come on then" Austin nodded and scoulled back the rest of his beer before walking towards the huge crowd.

The techno music suddenly stopped making everyone in the crowd stop dancing, Ariana, Trish and Cassidy stood in the middle waiting for Sophie to introduce them. Austin pushed past people trying to find the brunette and her friends. "Ladies we have a special treat tonight, we are fortunate to have someone to perform a new song of her's give it up for Ariana, Trish and Cassidy Jones" she called. The crowd went wild and looked to Ariana who stood on the dance floor, she talked into the mic making everyone move back to form a circle.

"Something happened tonight" she mentioned. All the guys in the club suddenly started to drool by the three sexy girls standing in the middle, the other girls scowled at their men who looked willing to ditch them just for Ariana, Trish or Cassidy. Austin pushed through trying to get to the middle of the dance floor. "It comes to my understanding that girls aint being treated right by guys, guys are rude, over confident and likes to opress us girls" Ariana walked around slowly earning smiles from other girls. "Push us around, call us hoes or bitches, when they're the ones who are so fucked in the head" girls started to cheer now. Austin finally pushed his way out of the crowd and to the middle of the circle where he saw Ariana, "Well I'm sick of it," she hissed, her eyes looked around and then stopped when they met Austin's, "They can't hurt us now, they can't hold us down" she stated. Those words obviously were for him, although she didn't make it seem that way. "DJ" Ariana called out sending the girls in the crowd to cheer, making all the guys feel awkward.

The music started as Trish and Cassidy set themselves up to start dancing, Ariana smirked at Austin who stood watching her, he started to think that there was something more behind Ariana, those brown eyes seemed familiar to him making him wonder,

Cassidy, Trish and Ariana moved their hips to the beat of the song before Ariana lifted the microphone to her mouth,

**So-What am i not s'pposed to have an opinion?  
Should i be deprived to speak because i'm a woman?  
Call me a bitch (bitch) cause i speak what's on my mind  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if i sat and smiled**

**When a female fires back  
suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
So he does what any little boy would do  
Makin' up a few false rumors or two  
That for sure is not a man to me  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
****It's sad you only get your fame through controversy (so sad)  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say**

The crowd was going crazy as all the girls got behind Ariana and started to dance along with her, Trish and Cassidy made up the dance on the spot and Ariana would follow behind them, their hips rolled in ways the hipnotised the guys, although Austin had seen it and been in the phase, he was just watching and studying Ariana very closer, noticing her small frowned and each little trait he can get from her performances.

**This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
Thinkin' all women should be seen, not heard  
So what do we do girls?  
Shout louder,  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground (our ground)  
So lift your hands high and wave'em proud (wohoh)  
Take a deep breath and say it loud,  
Never can, never will  
Can't hold us down**

Nobody can hold us down (us down)...Nobody can hold us down (us down)...Nobody can hold us down (hold us down)  
Never can never will...

She flicked her hair and sent the boys drooling more and more, they were too much in a trance to see that the girls of the club were agreeing to what she was saying. It was like some huge showdown were the mistreated people wanted revenge from ever guy that hurt them. Ariana would sometime glance glares at Austin which made him suspect something is deeper into this situation, he just didn't know what the situation was.

**So what am i not supposed to say what i'm saying  
Are you offended with the message i'm bringin'  
Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing  
Cuz you ain't even a man enough to handle what i sing  
If you look back in history it's a common double standard of society**

The guy gets all the glory, the more he can score  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
I don't understand why its OK,  
The guy can get away with it while a girl gets named  
All my ladies come together and make a change

Start a new beginning for us, everybody sing

**This is for my girls all around the world  
****Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
Thinkin' all women should be seen, not heard  
So what do we do girls?  
Shout louder,  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground (our ground)  
So lift your hands high and wave'em proud (wohoh)  
Take a deep breath and say it loud,  
****Never can, never will  
Can't hold us down**

Nobody can hold us down (us down)...Nobody can hold us down (us down)...Nobody can hold us down (hold us down)  
Never can never will...

Ariana danced around, her hips swinging in small circles dropping lower and lower, that's when Austin saw something when her top raised up. He saw a 3 inch scar just under her armpit on the right side of her rib cage. His eyes frowned at how that scar brought back memories, a memory of Ally. He remember how Ally showed him a scar exactly like that in the exact place, he remembered it if it was yesterday, his eyes widen as he suddenly thought, the possiblity of Ariana being Ally.

"Austin" Elliot yelled so he could hear him. Austin turned and discarded the thought at the moment, he leaned his head in closer to hear Elliot, "Which one is Trish?" he asked. Austin pointed out the girl dancing hard out to the song, her moves were so professional. Elliot frowned and watched her carefully. Ariana looked to Trish who winked at her, Trish grabbed the microphone off Sophie ready for her part that she wanted to do. Ariana smirked to Trish who smirked into the microphone,

**Here's something I just can't understand  
If the guy have three girls then he's a man  
He can either give her some head, or sex her raw  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
But the table's about to turn  
I'll bet my fame on it  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
It's aight though, you can't hold me down  
I got to keep on movin'  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
And it'll be me and Ariana who got your back**

The crowd was surprised by Trish's little rap solo, no one knew she could rap, only Cassidy and Ariana of course, Austin was quite speechless at her great rapping voice, although Elliot's frown deepened, his eyes slightly opening wide. The girls worked up a girl sweat while Ariana sang her heart out,

**You're just a little boy,  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
You must talk so big, to make up for smaller things  
You're just a little boy  
All you'll do is annoy  
You must talk so big, to make up for smaller things,  
This is for my girls...**

**This is for my girls all around the world  
Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth  
Thinkin' all women should be seen, not heard  
So what do we do girls?  
Shout louder,  
****Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground (our ground)  
So lift your hands high and wave'em proud (wohoh)  
Take a deep breath and say it loud,  
Never can, never will  
Can't hold us down**

Nobody can hold us down (us down)...Nobody can hold us down (us down)...Nobody can hold us down (hold us down)  
Never can never will...

Ariana danced with the other girls around her, while Trish finished the song,

**Ahh Wahoo ahh  
Spread the word  
Can't hold us down  
Yeh we here  
We Back again  
Yeh Trisa-de-la-rosa and Ariana  
Yeh  
Can't hold us down!**

They dropped the microphones on the ground while all the girls, who strongely believed in what she was singing about, cheered and moved in to form a happy crowd. They chanted Ariana's name making the three girls spring with happiness that they started some kind of revolution. Although, Austin stood doubting something, a possiblity and Elliot, while he looked liked he just seen someone died come back to life, as for Dez, he stared at a certain girl thinking maybe he found the love of his life, he kept it on the d-low though.

**Ally's POV**

That was amazing, who would have thought that I could influence a crowd like that, I guess my music doesn't just set boys pants on fire. I grabbed on to Trish and Cassidy's hands and ducked down, I think I've had enough of screaming girls ripping at me. I crawled along the ground, dodging the screaming fans I had, I made my way towards the exit.

"Gosh those girls are vicious" Cassidy dusted her dress as we finally made it outside. I ran my fingers through my slightly sweaty hair, "Oh my gosh, that was awsome" I giggled. Trish squealed, "I can't believe I rapped in front of people, I've always wanted to rap in front of people, it's been like my childhood dream" she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You were great Trish seriously" Cassidy mentioned. Trish stopped and looked to Cassidy, "Thanks Cass" she smiled before opening her arms out. Cassidy giggled and walked into them, I smirked and joined in the family hug as well, it was nice to at least have people who know who I really am. We pulled away, "So burgers?" I asked. They all nodded and we made our way to the car we drove in.

"Rosa" someone yelled. We stopped in our path, "Rosa" a guy yelled out. I frowned at the sound coming from behind us and looked to Trish. Trish face went blank, the colour drained, her eyes started to water up and her breathing become much more hasty. "TrisaDeLaRosa" he called out. Me and Cassidy turned around with frowns on our face, my eyes widen at what I saw. "Elliot?" I mumbled, as I saw his pale face run after us, Austin and Dez was closely behind him. Why did everyone look like they all seen ghosts?

Trish gasped, "Elido?" she whispered, a tear dropped from her eye. That's when my face suddenly turned pale, as did Cassidy's. "Rosa, it's me, Elido" he said in more of a spanish accent. Trish gasped as she slowly turned around. When her eyes set eyes on him she gasped again, the tears streamed down her face now. "Elido" she cried taking a cautions step forward. Elliot's eyes stared at her the street lights reflected his glassy eyes. They looked at eachother, I could feel tears prick my eyes at the special moment, the moment that I knew would be so much for Trish but I pushed them back, Ariana doesn't cry.

Trish burst in to tears and she sprinted to her long lost brother, he ran towards her to and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest, I could hear her sobs from where I stood. I couldn't believe this was happening, Trish would dream about this moment, she would have nightmares and call out for him but he was never there but now he is, she's finally with him after 8 long years.

"Oh Rosa, I've been looking for you everywhere" he squeezed on to her tighter, she cried more, "I missed you so much" he kissed the top of her head, "I missed you so much" he squeezed on to her tighter.

…

We all sat and watched as Trish talked to her brother, I couldn't believe all this time I knew Elliot. I felt bad that I knew her brother and never suspect anything, it made me want to cry. All the happiness as well made me want to cry, it reminded me of days I never want to remember.

***Flashback***

**The long high grass stood a least half a metre over my head. The afternoon air made it dance slightly rocking side to side. I pressed my lips together, trying my hardest to stay quiet so Austin couldn't find me. I tried my best to hide amoung the grass but I wanted to laugh from the suspension. I heard a crack from behind me so I moved in more through the grass, running my fingers through it while I run a different direction. I heard closer footsteps and I smirked knowing who it was, I didn't hesistate to run away from the sounds. I giggled as I run faster, I could have been running in circles for all I know. The cracking stopped and I heard only silent and the singing birds in the sky. I raised my eyebrows and stopped in my tracks. I could feel the worry inside me build up, "Austin?" I called out. There was no answer, "Austin?" I called again. I started to regret playing hide and seek in this grass since he could be hurt and I wouldn't know. "Austin?" I yelled louder, I was about to break down in to fear and worry. Until someone behind me made a huge 'boo' sound making me scream with fright. His arms weaved from my back and around my waist.**

"**Were you scared" he whispered into my ears. The worry and fear left my body immediately. I turned around to be welcomed with his beautiful smile. I raised my hand and hit it against his chest. "What was that for" he whined. I rolled my eyes, "You scared me Austin, I thought you were hurt or something, don't do that to me I almost had a heart attack" I growled. He chuckled and squeezed me tighter, "I'm sorry Als" he apologized. I smiled and weaved my arms around him, I tippey toed towards his lips. He smirked and leaned down closer to me, "I love you" he mumbled before pressing his lips against mine. I smiled at that warm feeling running through my body, "I love you to" I mumbled with a smile plastered on my face.**

Trish and Elliot still stood leaning on the bonnet of the car exchanging smiles and laughter. The memories of happiness and everything that I never wanted to remember flooded my brain just looking at them, I couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm just going for a walk" I whispered into Cassidy's ear. She frowned, "I'll come with you" she replied. I shook my head, "Na just text me when their done" I asked. She frowned but nodded, "Don't go to far" she ordered. I nodded and started towards the small park that I saw on the way here.

The silence and cold air slowly started to freeze those thoughts in my head. I continued walking past the carpark and down the darkened street. In the Alleyway I could see the homeless people huddled by a rubbish tin can fire. I didn't stare I continued walking until I saw the parks bench in the distance.

This was getting out of hand, I have to be stronger, I can't let this be such a harm to me, I just can't. I built Ariana for a reason, I did it so I wouldn't get hurt anymore. If I start letting Ally out then I'm certain to get hurt I just know it. I crawled on top of the table and laid on it to stare at the stars. I spent this time slowly repairing the cracks in my mask.

A small cough made my eyes open, I looked to who it was and then rolled them, this ass just doesn't know how to just back off doesn't he. I closed my eyes and carried on what I was doing, he didn't leave though he took a seat on the bench by me. Ally's blood boiled but Ariana cooled it down.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, that tone of his voice was the tone that haunted me everytime I closed my eyes, it sent shivers through my body. "No" I said coldly. He didn't back off though, "How come you hate me so much, what do you know that I don't?" he asked a slight sad tone in his voice. I kept my eyes closed and my mouth. He sighed, "Tell me, how did you get that scar on the right side of your rib cage?" he asked. My face froze, shit I totally forgot he knew about that, please don't say he found out, _Ally it's fine, as long as you deny it then he won't ever find out, there are millions of people with scars on there stomach. _I slowly relaxed my face, and opened my eyes, I pushed myself up and off the table. I continued walking away from him, he grabbed my arm... of course he did. "Ally?" his voice jaggered.

The sound of my name coming from his mouth made me want to cry and scream and break down, but I didn't. I did closed my eyes though trying to ignore everything, I ripped my arm back and took a deep breath in. I turned around, flicking my hair in the process. His face was filled with different emotions, I smriked. "Ally? Who's Ally?" I asked dumbly. He just stared at me, "She sure sounds like a no one" I hissed before turning around. I winced a bit at the pain of the memory when he closed that door in my face but I toughened it out and strutted back to the car.

**So I know it was a long one I hope you liked it :P so right now Austin has a thought that maybe it is Ally but she is denying it right now. He kind of found out when he saw that scar on her, so what will happen next? that's for you to find out. And who thought Elliot and Trish are so cute? haha **

**I do not own the song can't hold us down by christina augilera and lil kim. **

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews haha they are truly awesome and yous totally deserved this chapter. Anyway please review, feedback is nice and how about this if I get 15 reviews for this chapter i'll post the next chapter up straight away :D k go! Haha but they have to be good reviews not just, update, or, love it, please update, they actually have to have feedback :D **

**so anyway thank you again and until next time :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]  
Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]  
Thats the way she come through like [whistles]

Lyrics from:

Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]  
Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]  
Thats the way she come through like [whistles]

Lyrics from:

Chapter 10- Realising and Running away

**Ally's POV**

***Flashback***

"**Go fish" he smirked. I frowned, "You don't have a 3?" I asked him while slightly raising my eyebrows. He shook his head, "Nope" he said popping the 'p'. "Your a cheater, I saw your 3" I pouted. "Ah ha" he pointed to me, "Your the cheater because your looking at my cards" he stated. I looked down, "I have not, your the one who doesn't hold them properly" I smirked. He chuckled, "Ally's a cheater, Ally's a cheater, Ally's a cheater" he chanted. I threw my cards down, "Am not" I grinned. He chanted on and on, "Stop it" I stuck my tongue out childishly. He stopped and crawled towards me, "Cheater" he grinned. I shook my head in denial. He flashed me his billion dollar smile that melted me everytime, "Admit it" he whispered bringing his head closer to me, I shook my head, "Never" I smirked. He moved his head closer to me so our lips weren't that far from eachother, "Say it" he whispered. I moved my head closer, "Nope" I whispered back. He looked to my lips and leaned in to kiss them, I smirked and pulled back, "You have to admit first that I'm not a cheater" I teased. He chuckled and grabbed my hips before pinning me on the ground, "Fine, we're both cheaters" he mentioned before planting his lips firmly on mine. **

A week past since the night at the club, Trish has never been so happy before. Elliot told her that when he went back for the holiday to see her and she wasn't there he went crazy. He went off at her parents for not knowing where she was, when they told him she ran away, he knew they were doing something to her because he knew she wouldn't have just ran away for no reason. When he demanded for the truth his mum totally broke down and told him everything. From how her dad would abuse her and abuse Trish, she told him how he would rape her and how she never did anything. Elliot couldn't even breath knowing that was happening to his sister. He lost it. He almost killed their dad, seriously, if it wasn't for their mum crying out for him to stop and defending the dad he would have done it... very easiler. He left in rage, swearing at her parents and telling his mum how she is pathetic and he hopes they both die in hell.

He searched for Trish, but because she changed her name, he couldn't find her, he found it hopeless, he never gave up though. And after all this time they were finally reunited, it brought a smile to my face knowing Trish will have that happy ending she very well deserved. Her brother was very surprised at what she become but he didn't care he's just happy she's alive and safe. Them two are like in-separable now, he always comes around the house (I know, Mike got us our own house, it's where most famous people live... including him as well) and they just talk. It's nice to have a boy around that's not Mike, I mean a boy we can trust, if Trish trusts him then so do we.

As for me, well it didn't take long for me to stand out in America, just that one performance at the showcase was all I needed to dominate. I've been offered interviews, photoshots signings, my CD sold out in most areas, they already started the goss on me... wondering who I really was, the funny thing is they will never know who I really am. I must admit it's different to be famous in America than in Britian, America is about the goss and they try to put pressure on me, like they try to shape me into what they want to see. Mike told me the other day that they want some Silbus perfect girl, and that I should change my looks and frame myself to that if I want to be sold. I laughed in his face. He told me how I have to obey what people want or else I won't be big, I laughed again. I told him I don't care what people want, if they don't like me then they can go cling on to someone who would lick their ass and if that makes me less popular, I can always go back to the burlesque club, either way I don't really care. He took my answer eventually.

As for Austin well I think he knows that it's me, but of course him being the souless asshole he is he doesn't even try to apologize, I don't care though... why would I care?

I walked out of my bedroom and into the eleborate louge. Trish, Elliot and Cassidy sat on the table with plates of food in front of them. "Goodmorning sleepy head" Cassidy cherped. I smiled, "Morning" I yawned. "How come your so tired?" Trish asked while taking a bite from her toast. I turned on the coffee maker and took a seat next to Cassidy. "Work" I yawned. I've had so much work lately, Mike, at least, asked that I take time to apperiate my fans. I agreed and I started doing performances for them and signings and I'm also working on new songs, Mike said I have a new song to add to my album so I have to start that today.

"I'm going to talk to Mike and tell him to stop over working you" Trish poured my coffee for me. I thanked her as she handed me the cup, "Please" I mumbled. I took a sip from the drug... that drug that made me feel more energy I didn't know I had. "Come on then, get change and will go see him now" Trish grabbed the keys to the rented car we still had. "Wait up then" I sipped at my coffee before walking to my room.

…

The houses blurred together as we drove past them. Trish drove and I sat on the passenger, Cassidy and Elliot was in the back. "Rosa, wanna go out for dinner tonight?" he asked. Trish nodded, "Sure" she stopped at the light. "How about you?" he asked Cassidy. I don't know if it was me but did I just see real happiness in her eyes, I know that look off by heart... because that look in her eyes was once a looked in my eyes. "Sure, I love to" she flirted. Wait am I missing something, I turned to Trish who looked at me. She just smriked and shrugged her shoulder, I shrugged mine and looked back out my window. "Ariana, you in?" he leaned towards the front to look at me. I turned to him, "Depends, where were eating?" I asked. He chuckled, "I was thinking, Italian, I know this great place?" he brided me. I stroked my chin and then turned to him, "Sounds great, I'm in" I replied. He nodded and leaned back in his seat.

I walked into Star records, everytime I did I would stare at the couch they still had, the same couch I waited for at least 5 hours for him. I quickly looked away to ignored everything... as I always did. Trish walked into the studio first where Michael and Mike were in recording Austin. Dez was there as well, he was working with some camera's on the side.

"Mike, I need to talk to you" Trish growled. Mike looked to her and gave her the 'shh' finger and then pointed to Austin who was still singing into his microphone. Trish gave him a glare and he gave in, he pressed the button for the intercom in the next room, "Hey Austin take five" he ordered. Austin took off his headphones and then looked up, his eyes went straight to me, I looked away though.

"What's up Trish?" Michael and Mike turned to her. Trish put her hands on her hips, I admire Trish of her strength. "Stop working Ariana to hard, she's starting to look like a dead cat" she stated. Do I really look like a dead cat? Mike chuckled, "Fine, I must admit I have loaded on a lot, how about I book you girls a weekend at the spa. You'll get everything, make overs, pampering, anything you want and I'll cut down her work hours as well" he offered. Trish grinned and nodded, "That'll be great, hey, that was easier than I thought" she smiled obviously glad by her work. Although I didn't buy it, I know there's something more to this, I've learnt the hard way that when things are to good to be true they probably aint true.

Austin walked in giving his headphones to Michael, "Come on then lets go" Trish grabbed my arm. I shook my head and frowned, I glared at Mike. "Spill then" I said with my normal amount of attitude. Mike tried to hid it but I knew something was up, that's my new talent I grew to love, I'm like a face-reader. "Spill what?" he asked dumbly. I rolled my eyes and walked towards him, "Oh Mike, cut the crap, what do you want?" I asked annoyed by the fact that I knew he wanted something. He gave up the innocent look on his face, "I don't know why I try to ease stuff on you" he mumbled. I raised my eyebrow for him to continue, "Well, we thought it would be great if you did a duet" he muttered. "We?" I asked, I don't know why he's so scared about asking me this, I've done heaps of duets with heaps of people, "Me and Michael" he said nervously. I frowned, "Who's the duet with?" I asked.

He gulped, "Um Austin" he looked to Austin who had a faint smile on his face. My face stiffened then I started to laugh, "No really who?" I laughed again, Mike wouldn't make me do a duet with Austin, he knows I hate him, everyone knows. Mike didn't laugh though, "I already told you, Austin" he mentioned more clearly. I stopped laughing, "I'm not doing a duet with him" I harshly pointed at Austin who just stood their awkwardly. Mike looked up, "I'm sorry but Austin is already finished recording and now you have to record your part, then we can start on the music video, I need it done by today" Mike ordered. I scoffed, "I don't think you heard me, I'm not doing a duet with him" I growled. Mike stood his ground, "Why not? Why do you hate him so much?" he growled back. Everyone was looking at me now, Austin waited for my answer, "I-I" I found it hard to find a reason that wouldn't ruin everything for me. Mike sighed, "When did you start backing away from anything?" he asked. I looked down, Cassidy placed a hand on my shoulder, "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to" she defended. "Just tell me why you won't? This would make great publicity for you Ariana" he lowered his tone. Trish jumped in now, "She doesn't need an excuse, if she doesn't want to do it then she doesn't have to" she growled. Mike sighed and placed his head in his hand.

Why does Austin have to do this to me? Why must he make things so complicated? Here I go saying I won't let him control my life and he is, right now, he's controlling me... he's not going to do this to me. Mike is right when did Ariana start backing down from anything.

"I'll do it" I looked up to Mike. His head snapped up, "Really? Just like that?" he asked in shocked. "Your right, when did I start to back down from anything?" I raised an eyebrow. "So your going to do a duet? With me, Austin Moon?" Austin asked. I rolled my eyes and faced him, "Don't flatter yourself" I hissed. I looked back to Mike, "So the song?" I asked him. He gave me a quick hug and handed me the sheet of music. I looked at the notes and words, picturing the sound in my head. The title read, Starstruck, I shrugged, "Come on then" I held my hand out for him to put the headphones in. He thanked me again as he handed me the head set, I twisted around and headed into the recording booth, Austin followed closerly behind me.

"Ally, can we talk" he asked as soon as I closed the door to the booth. He calls me that ever since he figured it out, I won't let him think it's me though, I'll just keep denying it. "Why do you keep calling me that? and no let's just do the stupid song" I growled as I walked to my mic. "Stop denying-" he started but I whipped around, "Shut up and let's just do the song" I snapped at him. He walked to his mic in silence, "Ok guys, Ariana let's just record with you in the back of Austin's voice, then we can record your solo's, we'll play the tune first?" Mike asked. I shook my head, "No I know how to read it, lets just get this over and done with" I ordered before putting my headphones on and cleared my throat to sing. Mike nodded and Austin placed his headphones on his head as well, there was quiet for a second until the music started. I scanned through the song and gulped, wow this song is quite personal in a way.

...

I gasped at the end of the song and the music stopped. I took off my headphones as Mike and Michael both gave a thumbs up. It was hard to not go off at Austin for constantly staring at me each time he'll sing a word. I could tell this was his doing, he wanted to sing with me, he got someone to write this song, it's obvious I mean the song is exactly what Ally dreads to think about.

"Great guys, now we have the recorded part should we get on to the video?" Mike asked. I quickly nodded not giving Austin a chance to say anything. "Sweet as, well then Austin's idea was to make it simple nothing out there. He said just have you two in a club with this song kind of being a story-teller?" he explained. I rolled my eyes, "Seriously? A story-teller, what are we a library?" I growled. Austin smirked to me, "I thought you loved the library" he stated. I turned to him and gave the most vicious glare I could, "You don't know what I loved" I hissed, I forced myself not to struggle him right now. He smirked and walked closer to before leaning his head to my ear, "I know you loved me" he whispered. My blood boiled, I couldn't stop myself, I lifted my leg slightly and kneed him right where I kneed him once before, expect this time it was so much harder. He groaned and dropped to the ground, I leaned over and laughed in his face, "Love you? You should be happy I haven't killed you" I growled before I turned to Mike, "Where are we filming?" I growled. He stiffened, "Um they built the set already, down the video shed, Dez should be there" he explained, I nodded and headed there, stepping over the little boy rolling on the ground, so I could just get this over and done with and I don't have to be around him anymore.

…

Dez already had basically scripted the music video, I liked it but then I didn't. I mean at least I don't have to do anything extreme that would take ages to film. My music videos usually consit with me having to learn a full out dance and then learning it with my girls but in this was no girls and other important actors, just me and him and a club with randoms walking around. There is a small dance scene but nothing I couldn't do in my sleep.

(**Bold- Ally **_Italic- Austin __**Bold & Italic- Both**_)

The club was busy and I sat on a seat at the bar slipping at a drink, I had to pretend I was texting someone and Austin would sit not that far away staring at me, he would sing the first verse as I sat their looking sexy as usual,

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go _[whistle]  
_Thats the way they all come through like_ [whistle whistle]  
_Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you_ [whistles]  
_Thats the way she come through like_ [whistles]

He looked at me and ran his fingers through his hair, reminding me how he used to do that when he was feeling nervous. He slowly walked over and stared at me, halfway through I was to look up and smirk at his eyes that flirted with mine... I kept in character. He sat next to me and continued singing until I stopped him with my words,

**Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down**

He grinned and moved his face closer to mine,

_Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down (down)_

He leaned his face closer to mine, as to plan and I pushed it away before jumping off my seat and walking into the disco light dance pit in the middle, it was like the one at that club expect it wasn't as sweaty and wild, this one was much more boring and obviously rehearsed.

_**I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce.  
**_

He searched for me in the crowds, it gave me memories of how he use to try and find me in the long grass we once played in. I smiled at the memory but then quickly discarded it, _stop it Ally._ I sang the song as if it was true, as if I didn't believe in love anymore, I tried my hardest to show that as well, but everytime I do it reminded me of hurt and pain I felt. Austin finally found me and he followed me around, staring at me seductively,

_Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go _[whistles]_  
All the people on the street know _[whistles whistles]_  
Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go _[whistles]_  
All the people on the street know _[whistle whistle]

**Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down**

_Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down (down)_

_**I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce.**_

After our little cat and mouse game he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, his eyes locked into mine, as planned. The more I looked at him the more it hurt and hurt and making me weaker, I found that I had to tell myself to be stronger more and more, do you know how hard it is not to just yell at him now, swear and say how I hated him for ruining my life, that I wished he never found me sleeping on that floor of Sonic Boom that night, I wished I never met him... ever. But I couldn't do that, because he'll know I cared and he did have some power over me, I won't do it.

I stared at him ready for my solo bit, Dez already explained to me what to do. I ran my hands along his body, he weakened by my touch, I leaned upwards to whisper in his ear,

**You know that type of shit just don't work on me  
Whistling and trying to flirt with me,**

**Don't take it personally,  
Cause we were never in love**

**It dosen`t really matter, who you say you are  
Sing it out the windows, of your car  
Find another girl across the bar  
Cause L-O-V-E`s not what this was **

I shoved him back and danced around as he smirked at me,

_**I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce.**_

We danced together slightly our eyes stayed connect, he liked it, I could tell, as for me I only done it because I had too. I moved my body closer to his and he wrapped an arm around my waist, I shivered but pushed it away. I gasped at the end, as soon as he pulled me against him. There was were the video would end.

"Kiss!" Dez ordered. I frowned as Austin moved his head closer to me, I quickled pushed Austin away and stumbled back. "WHAT!" I yelled to Dez. He had a camera as did the other 10 men around the room. "Cut" he called out. Everyone put down their cameras, Mike walked over to me, I still had that angry look on my face.

"Ariana we were so close" Mike whined. I scoffed, "There were done, I sang the song and I did the stupid dance with him, what more do you want" I growled. Mike ran his hand through his hair nervously. Austin cleared his throat, "You was supposed to Kiss me, it was the big ending to the song" he mentioned. I glared at him and then Mike, "I'm not kissing him" I growled. Mike sighed, "You kissed all the other people you do duets with? What makes this any different?" Mike asked. Austin frowned but then raised his eye brows in agreement, "I'm not kissing him" I stated. Mike rolled his eyes, "Your kisisng him now hurry up so I can send this to the editers" he growled before storming off. I gulped, _Ariana you can do this, just a kiss, no big deal. _

I moaned and walked in front of Austin, he weaved his arms through my waist, the heels made it easy to reach his lips, the ones I said I'll never taste again. He looked straight into my eyes, the way he used to. It reminded the first time he kissed me, the way he asked to do something, how he didn't move his eyes from mine. The way I felt happiness inside of me, just by his touch. The memories were agnoy for me now.

"Action" Dez called.

Austin's hand raised to my cheek and he started to lean down to my lips, his eyes stayed connected like the first time. Ally was out now, Ariana wasn't strong enough to keep her in for this moment. He looked at me how he used to, although he looked a bit guilty inside. His head was only inches from mine. He moved closer and closer until the feeling was to painful for me to face... for Ally to face. Tears builded up inside my eyes, as his lips was about to touch mine I couldn't do it. I closed my eyes making sure no tears came out. I pushed his chest back, away from me.

I turned around squeezing my eyes shut and ran off, ran like how I ran away when I was in New York, away from him. "Ally!" he called out, reaching out for me but I didn't stop I kept running. A tear fell from my eye as I tried to push that suffering away.

**So for leaving it on a cliff hanger, kind of. Anyway as I promised there was the next chapter, thanks I didn't think I would have got that many reviews so fast, I think it's the guest... so thanks to that person who kept reviewing as a guest haha. I know it was kind of unrealistic the way they done the music video, I mean it would have actually took them at least a month to record the song and shot it but I get to make it up so I made up that it only took a day :P just go with it haha**

**Um I do not own starstruck by 3oh3 and katey perry. As you can see Ally is slowly finding it harder to hold her pain in, I mean if it was me I would have smashed him ages ago :P na I probably wouldn't haha but what i'm trying to say is she's actually done a pretty good job at holding it in. I think you guys will like the next chapter, hehe. **

**So I don't know when the next review is going to be, it depends how i'm feeling, like if I get some really awesome reviews then I might feel the need to but yeah, so please review everyone, again, if you have any worries or questions or anything you can PM me or review it haha so anyway thanks again for the mega rock on reviews.**

**Until next time lovely's :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Sucking up and Spewing out

**Austin's POV**

***Flashback***

"_It's not working" he walked up and down the room making me more nervous. I sighed, "I don't know how I can sell myself more than I have" I mentioned running my hands through my hair. I wish Ally was here with me on tour, she would solve the problem just like that, so easily, I miss her so much. "Your not selling yourself Austin, we would have to have money if you were selling yourself" he growled. I winced a bit by the sudden volume change of his voice, "Kyle I-" I started but he shook his head to stop me. Kyle was my manager, while replacement manager while Micheal is away, he was the one who booked the tour I was on. "No save it, obviously the world is sick of pretty boys not to mention your crappy music, I want you to change completely Austin" he ordered. I frowned, I don't want to change, and even if I did what would I change into?_

"_Change?" I asked him. He looked deep into thought before he looked up smirking, "You know what the publicity lack of now?" he asked with a lot of glee in his eyes. I shrugged not knowing the answer to his questions, "Bad boys" he snickered. He looked off, "I can image it now, the tabloids will eat it up" he sneered. I was a bit frightened about the evil glare in his eyes, he looked up and straight to me, "How much do you want to be famous Austin?" he asked. I looked away, I mean it would be nice to be famous, it was orginally mine and Ally's plan, I need to do it, for her. I looked up and smirked, "A lot" I agreed. _

My fist clutched tight, as I stared at myself in the mirror. My teeth cletched and different feelings run everywhere through my body. After all this time, three whole years, she was here, standing in front of me. I thought I'll never see her again, I thought I'll never see that smile that always made me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I thought I wouldn't hear her voice or her songs again. I thought I'll never see Ally again... never.

But she was standing in front of me only hours ago, singing with me, dancing. But the thing that made me angry was I wasn't singing and dancing with her. I was singing and dancing with Ariana. I have no idea why she would change herself, I understand that I changed but I always thought Ally was smart, I can't believe she would make up a whole new person just to be famous, it made me angry at myself, angry that I wasn't there for her, to warn her about how cruel being famous was and the sacarfices you have to make. I wonder what her dad will think of her watching her sell her body like that. I looked away annoyed at staring at myself, I have to get her back, even if it's the last thing I do.

**Ally's POV**

I felt the silence, the quiet, the truth. Everything I tried so hard to push away was filling me like the tears in my eyes. I refused to cry, because of my stubbiness and the fact I couldn't bring myself to admit to the hurt. I gripped the glass vodak bottle in my fingers and gulped it down hoping it would help push down the tears that filled the bottom of my eyes. Why did I have to weaken like that? Why did I have to agree to coming back to Miami? Why did I ever fall for the world's biggest jerk? It's like there's this asshole in the sky trying to make my life as much hell as they can. I rolled my eyes, that's alright though, I can always find other ways to make it less painful.

I got up from my seat sick of the quiet and walked around the huge mansion house we owned, I wished the girls were here, I could really do with the support. I gulped more of the liquid sending fire down my throat to shimmer in my belly. Step after step I stared at the photos of us on the hallway walls, Ariana had such a great life it was sad to see her dying inside of me. I shook my head at that thought and walked throughout the house, until my feet found it's way into the music room. The grand black paino sat in the middle of a huge room, the sunlight streamed on the piano making the top shine. I tilted my head, feeling a bit light-headed and walked into the room. I ran my fingers on the smooth expensive wood and then along the keys. They hamonized as I ran my fingers on different keys, I closed my eyes loving the feeling, as I always did. I placed the half empty bottle on top of the body and then sat down. Even the smell of a grand piano made me want to melt, by the memories and the sensation. I looked around hesitately before looking back to the paino, I played the notes in beautiful way that Ally loved to play. Then I stopped and started playing the beginning of a old song that brought back everything I once felt.

…

"Ariana" I heard someone yell. I stopped playing and quickly put back on my mask. I grabbed the bottle on top and exited the room. I sniffed and pushed back all emotions on my face before walking back in the louge.

"There you are, how was your duet" Trish placed shopping bags on the native wood dining table before looking to me. I plastered a smile on my face and shrugged not knowing how to describe the duet. She chuckled as Cassidy walked by her side taking a bite from a rosy red apple, "At least you survived" Cassidy mentioned. I looked down, "I guess" I mumbled. I know they both would have seen that, making them suspicious, I looked up meeting their worried stare until Elliot broke it. "Hey Ariana, the girls got you some really nice clothes for dinner tonight" he placed his bags next to Trish's. Trish ridded the worried look and then covered it with a fake smile, as did Cassidy. I love the fact that these girls know when to just hide stuff when it's not the time to be shown. "Oh thanks" I smiled to Trish, she gave a small nod of her head. "You girls shoulds start getting ready if we want to make it on time" he lightly shoved Trish and Cassidy. We all chuckled before slowly walking off to the room.

…

"Are you sure you're alright, we don't have to go to dinner?" Trish asked as she did my hair. I told her and Cassidy everything, like I always do. I shook my head and finished my make-up, "No, Elliot is looking forward to it, it's alright, it's not like I haven't pretended to act happy before" I mumbled. Trish rolled her eyes as Cassidy placed a hand on my shoulder. "You are really strong, you know that right?" she smiled her heart-warming smile. I chuckled, "You know the last person who told me that was Alex" I smirked. She chuckled, "Alex... I miss him" she babbled. "Same, I mean he was probably the only boy I trusted back in Liverpool" Trish mentioned. I nodded in agreement, "Same here" I replied.

I looked at myself in the full body mirror with Trish and Cassidy on my sides. Cassidy was dressed in a cream coloured flowy dress that ended around mid thigh, it was a v-neck with 5 white buttons down the middle. Her blonde her rested on her shoulder, she had a small white bow at the back of her hair. She wore a few bangles on her arm with her little heart shaped diamond necklance I got her. She finished her outfit with a pair of white 2-inch heels.

Trish wore a strapless dress. It was the same length as Cassidy although hers was a tight pencil skirt with a dark purple flowy top. It sagged a little down her pencil skirt. She had her hoop earings in and her hair was down her back as well. She finished with her pair of leather heel ankle boots.

As for me I tried not dressing in anything extreme, we are going to a family restaurant and I don't think families would like to see me with my ass sticking out or tits showing. I wore a black and white dress, the top half was white and then there was a little belt and then it was a black flowy skirt. I stuck with black wedges and my music note necklace the girls got me for my 18th birthday. My hair was in a fish plait on the side with my side fridge. I smiled and then added more lipgloss to my peach coloured lips.

"Ready then?" Trish asked. Cassidy grabbed her little white purse and nodded, "I'm ready" she smiled. My head was still a bit light-headed from the alcohol from before but it helped keeping everything numb in my mind. I shrugged, "Let's go then" I walked in front of them. _Ariana, come out now. _I told myself as I gave Elliot, who was standing in the kitchen looking nice in his suit, another fake smile.

I stared in mid air as Cassidy and Elliot were laughing about something in the back. As much as they don't want to admit it, me and Trish both know that somethings sparking around there. I'm actually pretty surprised that Cassidy would opened herself up to someone else, I mean boy wise. There's only ever been two guys she trust, Jimmy and Alex, both were workers in Liverpool at the club. I would never thought Cassidy would even look at guys again thanks to her past. I guess people can change.

I wasn't really in the mood for the dinner, but I knew it meant a lot for Elliot to spend time with Trish's bestest friends in the whole world and I know it'll mean a lot for Trish who wants us to get along with her brother and actually include him in our lives now. I don't mind, I like Elliot and because he's Trish's brother he already is gonna be a big part of our lives. I just wasn't in the mood to handle company and being social at the moment, everything was just pounding away in my head that it made me want to kill myself... seriously. But I held it back, as I always do with feelings I don't want to feel.

Trish pulled into the carpark of La Verita, I stared out the window and saw a bunch of paparazzi clicking away at their cameras. Stupid reporters, there here for me already. Trish parked the car, "Gosh do those people have no lives?" Trish asked referring to the bunch of people who crowded the entrance to the restaurant. "Obviously not" I replied as I got out of the car.

I walked over with both girls and Elliot until I realised they were talking to someone already. I noticed how they all tried to snap photos of someone, then I realised they were crowded around _someone _not the entrance waiting for me.

"Who's that?" Cassidy asked. Elliot chuckled as he pushed the reports out of the way. As soon as they did their eyes suddenly shot to me... then came the questions.

"Ariana, what are you doing here?" one asked. My vision was taken and was replaced by a lot of flashing cameras. I raised my hand to my eyes and looked away annoyed.

"Ms Jones, are we expecting anyhting new coming out soon?"

"Ariana, can we please get a interview?"

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Are you really a bad girl?"

"Tell us, who are you wearing?"

The questions came like an bullets, one after another after another. I heard Trish speak up, "We are having dinner with friends, so do you mind?" Trish tried to ask nicely but they didn't back off. The questions came louder and louder making my head pound more than it already was, I sighed and glared up to a camera lens shoved in my face. "BACK THE FUCK UP!" I screamed at them. Quiet finally filled the air making me sigh, I looked up and stared at the group of crazy idiots. "Piss off and leave me alone. I have a fucken life, something you obviously don't have. If anyone of you ask another questions or snap another photo, god dammit, I'll sue your ass and your company until there is nothing left. Got it!" I screamed, the anger from my words were actually encourage from the rage I had inside that badly wanted to come out. They looked at me a bit scared until they slowly nodded and walked off. I watched until they left, I looked to Trish and Cassidy who had smirks on their face. "I was going to do it but you sounded much better" Trish laughed. I rolled my eyes, "Remind me not mess with you" Elliot muttered. "Same here" I heard someone else say. I looked in front of me and found the words come out of Dez's mouth. Then my eyes flickered to the blonde standing next to him, he looked confused, I could see the pity for me in his eyes, it made me rage more inside. My face screwed up with anger as Austin stared at me.

"What is he doing here?" Trish asked with a slight hiss in her voice. Elliot looked to her, "He's my bestfriend" he replied. I wished he would have told me he was coming I would have never came, I mean it's hard enough to keep everything hidden then but now it's twice as worse. I can image myself struggling the shit out of the asshole. "Is there gonna be a problem?" he asked sadden. Trish looked at me with pleading eyes, I looked away and then sighed and gave her a small nod. I can do this it's only dinner, and it's not like I have to look at him or even talk to him, it's rare for Trish to ask anything of me... I'll do it for her. "No, everything is fine, should we go in then?" she smiled to Elliot. The smile smeared across his face as he nodded. I looked down and followed behind. _Please Ariana, please don't fail me now, _I begged myself.

After the people inside finished asking for autographs the waiter finally took our orders. Austin eyes were killing me, I just wanted to scream at him, to tell him to stop looking at me, he looked at me like he felt sorry for me. Why is he feeling sorry when he was the one who did this to me?

The restaurantwas filled with circle shaped tables, it was very Italian looking, there was a stage up the front with a man playing music on the piano for the customers. It was very elegant and fancy, I loved the water statue in the middle of the room.

I sat next to Cassidy and Dez, the table was a circle table, where Austin just so happened to sit directly opposite to me, making it easier for him to just stare at me. I took a deep breath in, _Keep your cool, only about an hour left, _I told myself.

Our food was here now, I ordered the steak salad and a glass of the strongest wine they had (I made sure to mumble that bit in the waiters ear), I hope that it's strong enough to block everything away. The families around the room laughed, even the smiles on those kids faces brought a smile to mine, well the hidden face inside of me.

I took a bite as Elliot started the small talk. "So tell us about your guys life in Liverpool?" he asked taking a bit from his lamb. I decided to just keep myself on the d-low and not actually involve myself in their talk. "Yea, tell us about that Burlesque club" Dez smiled. I always liked Dez, he's so joyful and random and really nice, he's too good for Austin.

Trish finished her mouthful and then cleared her throat, "Well it was basically heaven to us, I mean it was nice to be a part of the club, we never really went out around Liverpool we just practice, perform and then party" Trish replied. "Why would you want to work in a place like that?" I looked up to see who said that, more anger builded. Trish looked to Austin, "Why wouldn't you?" she sneered. He placed down his fork, "Because, it's like a dark life, with the drinking, the dancing, the men, why would you want to expose yourself like that?" he asked, I knew he was basing the question to me but I knew if I said something then it would most likely come with the pain inside.

"Your looking at it the wrong way, we needed the club, it was our heaven, it was our way to express ourselves, we were exposing our art" Cassidy joined the conversation. Austin scoffed, what is this boys problem, "Heaven? Hows a club with horney old men and young girls stripping, heaven?" he asked. I cletched my teeth and slowly scruched my hands in a fist, how dear he says that, he doesn't understand, it was my heaven from the hell he gave me.

"I agree though Trish, I mean a life as a waitress or babysitter would have been better than a place like that" Elliot looked to Trish. Her face screwed, "Exactly, but no, you had to became a slut, why would you want that? Why would you do that for fame?" Austin asked. I couldn't handle it anymore, there is only so much I can take.

I slammed my fork down and glared at him, "A slut? That's rich coming from you" I hissed. He looked at me as did everyone else on the table. "Then what would you call it? Heaven?" he asked as he glared back. I scoffed, "Dahm right I will call the club heaven. It was as much heaven as my life was going to get" I growled lightly, not wanting to cause any trouble to the people around us. He frowned, "Your life was great, you had a dad who loved you, a future at MUNY and I know what I did was bad but I thought you were stronger than that to snoop this low" he growled back. My mouth was literally hanging. I couldn't push this back anymore, I was speechless and I knew I couldn't hold everything now, not by those words. Ally was out and she didn't want to go back in.

My face was pained and I was about to figure out my next move until a someone caught my attention by a light tap on my shoulder. I whipped around and tried to hold on a bit longer, my eyes rested on a small girl with a note book in her hands.

"Hello" she smiled, she had long brunnete hair and half her teeth were messing. I placed a fake friendly smile on, "Hello dear" I said nicely threw my gritted teeth. "Um my sister asked me to come get your autograph for her" she smiled and handed me the notebook. I smiled back finding the girl so cute and adorable. "Sure thing" I quickly scribbled my name and a small message, with that I handed the book back. "Here you go" I smiled. She giggled, "Ariana Jones, live life without regrets" she re-read my words. I gave a small nod, "Make sure you remember that one" I smirked. She giggled and thanked me before turning around, she stopped and turned back around, "That's my daddy" she pointed to the man on the stage. "He's lovely at the paino" I smiled. She nodded, "He's teaching me to play as well, so I'm as good as him. Can you play Piano?" she asked. The smile on her face made me melt, "Yes I can" I replied. Her eyes widened, "If I ask you something will you say yes?" she asked. I frowned a bit, then bite my lip, "Depends" I replied. "No it has to be a yes" she whined. I giggled and sighed a yes, her smile grew as big as it could making me feel a bit of happiness but not enough to rid the anger and feelings inside. "Can you play a song for everyone but espically for me" she rocked side to side. I knew I shouldn't have agreed. "I-um" I started making her face fall instantly. I looked to Trish and Cassidy who both shrugged. I looked back to her and sighed, "I guess I can" I mumbled not really wanting to do it. She squealed and ran on the stage, she tapped her dad on the leg and then started talking, they both then glanced at me. He walked off the stage and towards me. "Ariana Jones right?" he asked. I smiled friendly and nodded, "Yes" I replied. "My daughter said you'll perform a song?" he asked to make sure. "I guess" I said wishing I didn't agree, but it was too late now. "Oh great, the stage is all yours then" he pointed to the stage. I slided my chair out and stood up, I looked to Trish and Cassidy who both gave me goodluck smiles, I sighed and walked towards the stage.

It wasn't a huge stage it was just a slightly raised platform. I walked towards the paino and sat down, people in the restaurant started to look at me. I tapped the microphone, "Hello" I spoke into it. Everyone was now looking at me. "Um, this performance is dedicated to Sophie, up the front there" I pointed to the little girl. She giggled and watched me. Then it hit me, I was performing in front of families and all Ariana's songs are not for little kids ears. I started to feel a bit panicky, what do I do now? I searched through songs in my head and then one song, espically, screamed out to me. The one song I wrote a while back. I battled myself whether or not to sing it, _Don't sing it, _No sing it, you don't have anything else to sing, _No it's to personal and you know you will end up in tears because he's sitting there watching it, it's too risky, _Ally, you have to, you need to listen to me, you have to. The two voices battled some more until I realised I had to, it was the only song that I could remember and it's PG rated. I took a deep breath in and looked down to the keys. My fingers perpared for the song, _You can do this Ally. _

The keys filled the quiet room, the beat was slow as I hummed into the microphone,

**Ohh ohh mmm**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did ...  
And I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

My voice set in peoples ears like a beautiful siren, I tried to do the song without any feeling but for once in Ariana's life this was all about feeling, this was what was hidden deep inside.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you...  
I am afraid**

I took a deep breath in and stared out to the crowd, I knew everyone loved it, just by the looks on their faces'.

**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**

Trish and Cassidy were a bit taken back by the fact I actually letting this out but I knew at the same time they were proud. I haven't dear to look at Austin, I knew the tears I tried so hard to push back the last fews years would fall if I did.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you...  
I am afraid**

The shivers and every another feeling stang my body. I couldn't stop it anymore, I took a deep breath in for the next part.

**I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing..**

I looked to Austin as I held the note, then I squeezed my eyes close to hid the tears that filled the bottom. My breathing became harder and I found my voice growing louder and I closed my eyes more and more in parts. My bottom lips started to quiver... I couldn't stop it, not anymore.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you...  
I am afraid**

**Because of you...  
Because of you...**

**Because of you...**

The room was silent and then the applauds drummed in my ear. My breathing was jaggered and my heart felt the same ripping pain, memories were playing over and over again in my head. I gulped feeling the dry pit, I looked up to see everyone clapping expect the table of people I came with. I slowly walked off feeling numb everywhere. I looked to the table of people to see them all staring at me, with pity... I hate pity. Then my eyes rested on him, the one who did this to me, the one who screwed up my life and the thing that I hate the most is he doesn't even realise what he did to me.

I stared at them feeling the tears and everything else, Trish was about to say something but I couldn't do it not with him there, not like this. I closed my eyes wishing I was in that darkness and then turned to the door before running out, running seemed like that best option here.

**Austin's POV**

I couldn't let her go, not again, I need to understand, there's something deeper to this and I needed to find out. I got up and ran after her, "Ally" I yelled out.

I saw her in the car park running, I quickly sped up and caught up to her figure, I reached out my arm and quickly grabbed hers. "Stop Ally, please" I begged her.

I felt the chills and darkness creep on me as I held tightly on her arm. She stood there, her hair floating in the nights air. She then whipped around, hurt covered her face making me hurt, I had never seen her so dead before.

"Ally, I'm so sorry" I said with as much feeling as I could. She stared at me, her eyes were a dark brown almost black, there was no shimmer of innocent in her eyes anymore, or I no longer saw that sweet cheerful smile I onced loved so much. Nothing but pain and anger and sadness.

She ripped her arm back and took a step away, her face hardened as she scoffed, "Leave me alone" she sneered, I saw how she tried to hold it back, everything she was feeling, I needed her to let it out, for her own good. "No Ally, I know I hurt you leaving you like that, it kills me everyday, I'm-" I grabbed her hands and tried to convince her but she cut me off by pushing me back.

"SCREW YOU! You're a fucken asshole, kill you everyday?, your all fucken shit" she screamed her lips was quivering. This was my fault, this was all my fault.

**Ally's POV**

I growled under my breath, "What do you think happened to me Austin? I bet you didn't plan seeing me again" I growled, spitting vemon in his face. "Ally, I never meant to hurt you but you didn't have to became this" he pointed to me. "Why couldn't you be Ally instead of Ariana, I thought you were smart enough to not fall for the stupid peer-pressure from the media" he talked calmly, but his calm just made me angier, he thinks I chose this life? My teeth clutched, this was it, I'll let him live with the pain he cause me, then he can blame himself for the death of Ally Dawson.

"You want to know what happened to Ally, your right she wasn't smart, I should have stayed the fuck away from you" I screamed taking a step forward. "That night I was so happy to see you, 8 fucken long months I never stopped loving you, I told myself you would still love me when you got back. I even planned a dinner" my eyes started to water as I gulped down hard. "Then you changed, but I was a fool and cried about it until you came into my room that night" I winced at the memory, "You do remember hurting me, lying to me, calling me pathetic, WHO THE FUCK IS PATHETIC NOW!" I screamed taking a step closer. "Did you like trying to rape me, or how about looking at me when I hit that ground Austin?" I sneered. He stood there blank face.

"But then somehow I persuaded myself you were still worthy, that's because I was weak and stupid like you said" I tilted my head, more and more tears filled but didn't fall. "Then I saw how much a SLUT you were, you cheated on me!, so don't you dear fucken call me a slut you lying bastard, I couldn't stop crying that night and then you want to know what happened" I hissed. "My dad beat me, broke my bones, left me in blood and bruises" his face went white as a ghost. I scoffed, "Didn't think of that one did you prince charming. Didn't think the person you thought would love me would throw me against the wall, choke me, make me scream out in pain" I closed my eyes at the memory. "Then me being more stupid than I was I went to you hoping for help," my breathing became jaggered and harder to handle, I took a step closer to him, "But what did you do to Austin? Tell me, remind me, Austin! What the fuck happened when I stood on your doorstep and you heard the words 'Help me' shake from my lips?" I glared at him, he looked down. I chuckled, I saw the rest of the group standing a few feet away watching the epic moment.

"That's right, you left me there helpess, hopeless, broken" I whispered. "I went to Liverpool because I tried to start life without you around, but when I thought I was on my feet again I got hit down, I was walking down the street, no money, no home, no nothing and then I was jumped. They beat me again and left me in the rain bare body, almost dead" I hissed at the memory. I looked to Austin, "And where the fuck were you Austin!" I screamed tears slowly pushing out. "DID I SNOOP LOW NOW AUSTIN?! Because it wasn't you who saved me, it was them" I twisted around and pointed to the girls standing there. "It was the club, say it wasn't my heaven now! It was my heaven to the hell you gave me" I cried, tears dripped from my eyes. He stared at me, I was sick of his stare.

"You hurt me so bad" I cried the tears fell from my eyes as I stood there crying for seconds. "I was scared, and I needed you Austin but you weren't there to help me" the tears fell more and more, I sniffed. I looked down as the tears strolled out of my hurt filled eyes, "There it is Austin, there's the truth for you. You wonder why I hate you so much, you can blame yourself for that. I can't even sleep without having nightmares about you" I gasped. I closed my eyes, feeling much more relieved inside. I wiped my eyes and took another breath in before walking towards the car behind him. As I past him I stopped, "I didn't have a good life by the way, when you told me to have a nice life, I didn't, But Ariana did" I mumbled trying to keep strong again. I walked away, on and on, leaviing him speechless without another word.

**So theres that chapter all you wonderfuls have been waiting for I hoped you liked the epic moment, I actually cried when I was writing, haha BIG LOL MOMENT. Anyway Austin knows for sure now and Ally is feeling the hurt she didn't want to feel, you'll see what happens in the next chapter :P Um this was a really long chapter but it was also important, so keep that in mind :P**

**Um I wasn't going to update til friday but I was like omg I got so many reviews and they were all awesome, I really like one a the guest ones, and she or he was like saying how I do have mistakes but in general it's a good story, I loved that review it was my favourite because it actually gave me feedback on my writing and told me how they liked my story so I wanna shoutout to whoever wrote that review, this chapter is dedicated to you :) and another reason is because it's my birthday today haha and although it kind of sucked I thought I should at least I should make anothers happy :D**

**so I do not own Because of you Kelly clarkson and I made up the restaurant haha **

**Please review and feedback on the story, if you have anything to say you can PM me as well, um don't actually expect the next update will be anytime soon because it might not lol it depends really. **

**Oh and by the way no matter how many times you write update it won't make me update any faster if you wrote it once haha but I love the thought :P**

**Anyway thanks again and yeah Laters pepz O.o**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- New titles and new comer

**Sorry for mistakes :)**

***Flashback***

"_Austin, I can't dance" I moaned as he pulled me off the couch in Sonic Boom. "Ally, don't be silly everyone can dance" he laughed spinning me around into his arms. I giggled as I hit his body, "Just hold on to me and I'll lead you, trust me" he whispered, staring into me like he always does. If it wasn't for the fact I loved the boy then I wouldn't have, but because I do, I did. He wrapped his arm around my waist and placed it lightly on my back, his eyes stayed with mine. He leaned over and turned on the music, I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. How I love Austin. _

_The slow melody made his feet move and I concentrated to follow him, "Don't concentrate too much, just relax" he whispered. I looked up from my feet and nodded, following with him. The reality was I loved to dance, but no boy had ever stayed patient enough with me to acually help me learn. I followed Austin with a small smile on my face, "Let your body lose" he advise. I looked down and did as I was told. Next thing I know we were watzing around the room, it was pure magic, "You know, I've always just wanted to dance but because of my skills I couldn't do it" I mentioned. He chuckled and span me around in the air, "Thank you Austin" I whispered as he span me back into his body. My chest pressed against his and I looked up to his face. He smiled his billion dollar smile as he leaned down and lightly kissed me on the lips, melting me in pleasure as he always did. He rocked me side to side more before I felt my feet stuff up and as he step towards me, my feet tripped him and made him fall to the ground. _

_I knew it would have happened sooner or later, I dropped to his side as he held to his ankle, "Austin, I'm so sorry" I said nervously, he chuckled and pulled me down by him. "Ally, you really can't dance" he chuckled making me laugh along with him. _

The lights blinded my eyes but I didn't care, I enjoyed the feeling of being lost, the music held my unstable body around and around. Sweaty people who I couldn't remember danced with me and then dissapeared replaced by the next one. I found myself at a bar in a few minutes shotting down glasses after another glass. Numbness would overcome me then it would be just an empty moment that I would not remember in the morning. I would wake with a pounding head and a dry mouth, but then it would slowly go away thanks to more and more strong alcohol. Days turned to hours as they passed me like birds in the sky. I was in my own world trying and begging just to feel anything other than the pain he caused.

Some days I would wake up to find it's been a week or two and I would not remember a single minute from that whole week. I drowned myself in more alcohol just wanting to rid the horrible pain.

…

"Ally?" someone whispered followed by a knock on the door. I groaned and suddenly was hit by the pounding head and super dry throat. I looked up and found myself face to face with Cassidy, "Morning" she smiled. She sat on the edge and handed me the huge glass of Fanta she held. I smiled and happily took it from her hand before gulping down the whole cup. I sighed as it hit my stomach helping ease the dry pit in my throat.

"How are you feeling?" she asked taking the empty cup from my hands. I rested my head back down, "Sore" I mumbled. She sighed, "He keeps coming around, every day, he keeps asking for you" she told. I rolled my eyes, oh now he wants to chase after me... screw him. "Send the hounds on him next time he comes over" I advised. She chuckled, "We don't have hounds" she laughed. "Well get some" I muttered. She just chuckled and placed a soothing hand on my make-up covered face. "Ally, stop doing this to yourself" she used her mother voice, the one she was gifted with. I looked down as she reminded me of the pain I tried to drown. "You know what happened to me, I don't want it to happen to you" she said with pain in her face.

_Cassidy story happened when she was 12, Cassidy never grew up in a messed up family. She was a very happy and grateful kid, with two wonderful parents. Her mothers' name was Alice Wright, she was a school teacher and her dad was Ricky Wright, who was a high-skilled doctor. Cassidy Wright was a nice friendly loving little girl with a whole future in front of her. That was until one night her parents were walking to the car after a work dinner, Cassidy told me how they were laughing because of a joke she told. When they got to the car they were approuched by three men, three bad men. They jumped her parents, her dad tried to fight them off as did the mum but they were no use to the knife and crow-bar they had. They bet her parents as she watched them hiding under the car. They beat them til there body laid dripping blood from their heads, til they weren't breathing anymore. _

_That wasn't the end though, they kidnapped Cassidy and sold her in black markets to catchers. The people who owned her forced her to be a sex slave, she was only 12 and she was forced to have sex with people 5 times her age. When she turned fourteen she tried to escape, with three other girls, the other three girls were killed in the process but they eventually got her out. She ran away, far away so they couldn't find her. She regained herself, growing stronger and wiser, she hunted the men who murdered her parents. She wanted revenge, even if she had to die in the process. _

_When she was 16 she murdered three men, she poisoned one, shot another and slit the throat of the last. She done it with nothing inside of her, only darkness, Cassidy only had darkness inside of her. She thought she'll earn satisfaction from killing the people who ruined her life but she didn't, she only felt more darkness inside of her. Bella found her working in a strip bar, Cassidy was hanging around the bar drowning herself in alcohol, Bella took her home and there she started to repair herself. _

"It doesn't help drowning yourself in alcohol Ally, no matter what pain your feeling alcohol is not going to help it" she looked into me with pity, why is everyone looking at me like that. I know she was right but it was much soothing than drinking alcohol and getting drunk than feeling this, to me it helps... it helps a lot.

"Cassidy don't worry about me, I'm fine" I ripped the blankets off me and walked straight to the bathroom, washing up for another day at the club, yes I said day, not night.

_Next morning,_

"ALLY MARIE DAWSON, GET THE HELL UP NOW" Trish screeched in my ear making me flip from off the bed and hit the carpet floor. I groaned and glare up at Trish and Cassidy standing in front of me. "WHAT!" I screamed back annoyed of how they woke me up, again I had the same throbbing head and dry throat, you thought I would be use to it now.

I picked myself up and sat back on the bed staring at Trish, Cassidy looked down standing behind her. "What the hell are you doing with yourself?" she asked obviously annoyed. "Um I was sleeping" I replied. She rolled her eyes, "Yea and why are you sleeping so much?" she asked placing a hand on her hip. I sighed, realising what my growling is about. She pulled up a magazine cover in front of my face.

"Ariana, wild child" she shoved it so I culd see the big heading on the front cover. The picture was me leaning into a rubbish bin, obviously I was spewing. She dropped that one and showed the next, "Drunk yet again" she read the heading, the photo was me stumbling down the road. "Ariana with the 10th guy of tonight" the photo was with a guy pressing me against the wall, his lips stuck to my neck. "Ariana vs girlfriends of boys" she read another cover, I was fighting another chick, I had her hair in my hands as I was heading to punch her face. "Bad role model, Crazy 101, What happened to her?" she read cover heading after cover heading. She threw the books to the ground, "Do you even remember this" she pointed to the magazines on the ground. I looked down a bit embarrassed, to be honest I don't remember any of those moments, only empty space that was un-writtened.

"Exactly!" she growled. "Ally look at me" she ordered. I rolled my eyes and looked up, "Stop it, stop this, talk to us" she begged. I scoffed, "Do you really think I want to talk about it? I don't want to talk about it! I don't want to even think about it!" I growled back. I pulled myself up and grabbed some clothes, I got changed right in front of them. "I don't need this" I mumbled. I grabbed my keys and my wallet. I started towards the door until someone grabbed my arm to stop me, "Ally, please we can help you. Please stop, please" Cassidy begged. I stood for a few seconds, but I couldn't bring myself to face it. I pulled my arm back without turning around, "I'm sorry guys, I'm fine, don't worry about me" I said before walking out the door.

**No one's POV**

Trish and Cassidy sighed in saddness and sat on her bed as Ally made her way to a different club. "What are we going to do?" Cassidy asked. Trish shrugged, "I really don't know, I thought we would be able to stop her but she's really hurting right now Cass" Trish looked up, Trish had never felt so bad before. She was shocked, out of all the people who would be able to help Ally she thought she was the one, but not even Trish could do anything. They sat in quiet for a bit until the knock from the front door echoed in their ears.

Cassidy sighed as she got up and went to the door. Trish went into the lounge, trying to think of ideas that would help Ally in some way. Mike even tried to help with the problem, but he had no luck and passed the job to the girls, he said she wasn't allowed back until they sorted it out. Trish sighed as she took a seat down, thinking, what to do? What to do?

Cassidy opened the door and was welcome by the same face she's been seeing everyday the last two months. "She's not here" she said as she always did everytime he showed up. He sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, "I need to see her" he begged. Cassidy rolled her deep blue eyes, "Like I said she's not here" she growled. He sighed, "Is she drinking?" he asked looking down. Cassidy scoffed, "Why would you care?" she growled. "I do care, I really do care, I am so sorry" he looked up. Cassidy being the softy she was she felt a little pity on him, she could tell that he was telling the truth. "I'm not the one you should be saying that to" she muttered. He looked down and nodded in understandment, "I know" he replied. "Do you know where she is?" he asked. She shook her head, "No, at a club somewhere" she advise. He nodded a small sad nod, "Ok then, I'll start looking" he replied, before walking back to his car, his head hanging low. "Austin, why did you do it to her?" Cassidy yelled out to him. He stopped and thought the reasons of his change, he had no excuse. Fame caught him and trapped him, he was so addict to the bad boy act he started to believe it himself. The media ruined him and he started to believe everything they were saying, he changed and he hurt Ally in the process but he realised, thanks to Michael and eased up on the act although he still holds it. He knew he didn't have the balls to actually show the world the real him, to tell them he doesn't like to party or breaking so many girls hearts, he was to weak to face it.

"Because I'm not a man" he called over his shoulder before jumping into his car and driving off to the first club, he knew. Cassidy sighed and closed the door until Trish gave her a fright for being so close to her as she truned around.

"Woah Trish" she squeal as she jumped back a bit. Trish grabbed her, with a hand on each side of her arm, glee on her face. "What?" Cassidy asked worried at the happy smile on Trish's face. "I thought of a plan to help Ally, and it's a good one" she smirked. Cassidy lips pulled upwards, already liking Trish's plan.

**Ally's POV *here kaya start here***

I yawned and stretch upwards, I was a bit surprised, I mean firstly, Trish and Cassidy didn't try and lecture me, they didn't even wake me up, and second, I have grown use to the hangover pain. I looked around my room, double checking that they weren't anywhere, they weren't though. I smiled and took a shower as I always did.

I walked into the lounge and found Trish and Cassidy sititng on the table drinking coffee. They both looked up to me as I walked in, "Morning" they smiled. I grinned, "Morning" I replied a bit suspicious. I grabbed my keys and wallet, "I'm off" I asked, I looked to the clock on the wall, 4:32pm, great perfect time to hit the club, I mentally chuckled. "Ok then have fun" they smiled allowing me to walk out the door. I frowned but shrugged it off, finally they understand. I smiled and walked out the door ready for tonight, although again I felt a bit doubtful, what was Trish and Cassidy up to?

…

The music held my body once again, I loved being tipsy, it was like flying or floating on a cloud. My body felt in peace and relieved from the aching pain in my heart. My emotions were drowning and I let them. My hair streamed across my sweated face and I closed my eyes letting my body rock side to side. And they said alcohol doesn't help.

"Hello there sexy" a husky voice rang in my ear making me smirk devilishly. His hand held on to my hip and he pulled me so my ass touched him. I slowly turned around and smirked, "Hello" I winked caughting his attention immediately. "What's a sexy thang like you doing here alone?" he asked, licking his lips at the same time. "Who said I was alone?" I slurred cheekily. He chuckled, "Well now your not" he leaned his head closer to mine. I could smell the stench of cigarettes and strong alcohol linger from his lips but I ignored it. He was almost about to kiss me when someone squealed his name, well I guessing it was.

"Robert!" I opened my eyes and looked to the red face red head glaring at me. The boy I'm guessing was Robert went red and turned around. "Becky" he said panicky. I laughed, "What the hell Robert, who the fuck is this?!" she eviled eye me. I laughed, no longer able to hold it in, she glared at me more. "She's no one, I'm sorry babe, I promise I wasn't going to do anything" he grabbed her hands. She scowled and ripped them back, "We were going to have sex", I wanted to make the situation worse. He glared at me while she gasped and stormed off, I chuckle as he ran after her, "Babe, I'm sorry" was the last I heard. I giggled again liking the feeling of being evil and lost, then I suddenly felt the urge to sing. I strutted to the stage and walked to the DJ.

"Can I sing a song?" I asked. He looked at me and pulled down his headphones, "Who are you?" he asked. I flicked my hair, "Ariana Jones" I announced. His face turned shock as he ripped up the microphone. "Yo, yo, yo, we have royalty in the house" everyone turned to him. He looked to me and smirked, "Give it up for Ariana Jones" he called out. Everyone in the crowd went wild clapping like crazy men. He nodded and handed me the microphone, I thanked him and stumbled on the stage. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I just went with it.

"Hello" I waved trying to be louder than the crowd. Everyone screamed more and more, it was fatal. I blocked my ears and chuckled, trying to keep my balanced. "Well people, who's ready to party" I cheered making the crowd cheer as well. I laughed again, "Enjoy the song" I giggled as I set myself up. I told the Dj the beat and he started turning it on the table.

I set my eyes on the crowd and ready myself to dance and sing my heart out, well I'll try, let's just hope I don't stumble,

**Na na na, come on!  
Na na na, come on!  
Na na na na na, come on!  
Na na na come on! Come on! Come on!  
Na na na, come on!  
Na na na, come on!  
Na na na na na, come on!  
Na na na come on! Come on! Come on!  
Na na na na**

I ran my fingers through my hair sexually, walking up and down the stage as people tried to reach for me,

**Feels so good being bad  
(Oh oh, oh oh, oh)  
There's no way I'm turning back  
(Oh oh, oh oh, oh)  
Now the pain is my pleasure, 'cause nothing could measure  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
**

**Love is great, love is fine  
(Oh oh, oh oh, oh)  
Outta box, outta line  
(Oh oh, oh oh, oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**

'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me...

I danced my usual sexy, erotic moves making the guys drool, except this time I added more of a bad, crazy girl mix to it,

**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me...**

**Na na na come on! Come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on! Come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
****Come on! Come on, come on  
****I like it-like it  
Come on! Come on, come on  
I like it-like it**

Love is great, love is fine  
(Oh oh, oh oh, oh)  
Outta box, outta line  
(Oh oh, oh oh, oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more  
(Oh oh, oh oh, oh)

'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me...

Na na na come on! Come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on! Come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on! Come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on! Come on, come on  
I like it-like it

S-S-S &, M-M-M  
S-S-S &, M-M-M

Oooh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on...  
It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong  
And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah, ah, ah  
I like it-like it...

I moved my hips in slow circles and slowly dropped to my knees,

**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me...**

I rolled around on the ground, pulling my hair and snapping my head side to side, my hair flicking side to side,

**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me...**

Na na na come on! Come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on! Come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on! Come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on! Come on, come on  
I like it-like it

S-S-S &, M-M-M  
S-S-S &, M-M-M  
S-S-S &, M-M-M  
S-S-S &, M-M-M

The crowd went crazy as they cheered me, I smirked, of course they would cheer for me, I'm bloody hot. I giggled and done a small bow before handing the microphone back to the DJ and walked off the stage.

Immediately I was swanned with girls and boys, they ran their fingers on me and ripped away at my clothes. I regret singing now, they tried to hug me and kiss me, I tried to push them away but there were too much people.

"Back off" I pushed away hands but it made it hard when my vision sucked, thanks to the alcohol. I thought I was dead and was going to be sufficated as they pulled me in the middle of the crowd. This is what I get for blowing my cover.

That was until I felt someone harsly grabbed my arm and drag me out of the crowd. I couldn't see who it was thanks to the heap of people filling my sight. They pulled me roughly pushing past everyone and heading towards the exit. "Back off" he growled, pushing one guy making them fall like dominios. I frowned, the voice was recognizable but I wasn't really sure. He led me out and then outside. I sighed and enjoy new air running through my lungs. I looked to the person who saved my life, in a way. His back faced me, his hair was shaggy and brunette. I squint, his muscular back that ripped at his navy t-shirt seemed familiar.

He flicked his hair and turned around, I gasped my eye opening wide, "Alex?" I asked. He chuckled, his deep sexy voice and smirked, his dimple deepened as he did. "Hello sweetheart" he walked closer to me his british accent soothed in my ears. I looked at him as if this wasn't actually real, I took a step forward and embraced his hard jaw-line in my hands, it was real. I smiled feeling joy and threw my hands over his shoulder, squeezing him tight. He chuckled and hugged me back.]

**So I know you guys probably thought it was going to be Austin but no it wasn't haha we have a new character guys lol and he's gonna make the story more interesting. Don't worry though this is a Auslly story so don't panic but I mean don't expect a quick make out and then both of them ride off in the sunset on a unicorn because that's not realistic and it definitly won't happen like that, you just gotta stay turn and keep reading to find out.**

**I do not own SM by Rihanna, I wanted to use this song to show what Ally was becoming, I hope it was a good example, imagine her dancing is like off the video clip for the real verison.**

**Um for the last Guest review, it really had to come to the point of swearing? I'm sorry but I do have a life and I do not write fanfic stories for a living, it's more like a hobbie and as I already said I had a huge sport competition this whole week and was really busy, so I'm sorry for making you wait but I guess that's life. I know you like the story and I will update but it may be a wait due to school and work and stuff, so please don't get you knickers in a twist just because I have to make you wait a bit, because it kind of annoys me. **

**Raelyn723- Thank you for your review I loved it, someone finally gave me feedback haha, um I totally agree Ally not just going to forgive him like that I mean I would be pretty messed up if he did that to me, and I liked how you said they'll maybe forgive eachother in the future because obviously they will forgive eachother in time, so thanks for your comment it and thanks a lot for all the support.**

**Jarlcarriers- I feel sorry for you, I hope your alright :(... howe I came up with the idea... well I read one story which was simular and it kind of sparked memories for me and then I stopped reading it because it got really stupid but the idea was still in my head, it kind of happened to me but in a different situation, this guy I knew he started acting like a total jerk because his friends were but I don't really want to start on my life story haha. Anyway with my memory and this idea I kind of combinded the two and taa daa a story was made, I'm kind of making it up as I go on though hahah. Anyway thank you so much for your review and your support your awesome :D**

**So I achieved my personal goal of making most of you cry in this chapter haha, THANK YOU so much to ecveryone actually all the amazing reviews I mean I got so much haha and they were awesome so THANK YOU again haha. **

**Feedback and reviews guys they are awesome and I love getting them they encourage me to carry on and on and on, so please get typing on those keyboards oh and to all you silent readers, thanks you for reading, I'm a silent reader as well and if your still reading this then that must mean you like it so thanks haha**

**Until next time :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hey guys, I know it's been so long, I have recently just finished moving in and I'm settled down. No I don't live in a different state, I don't live in America haha I actually live in New Zealand and I didn't even move that far from my old house, but the reason I took so long was because I am in the middle of so much work, seriously. My homework is piling up and I have a speech competition in two weeks which I'm stressing over, I also play netball and coach it, so yeah I'm really busy. But the good news from this is that I've developed some writing skills... maybe haha. Anyway, even though I'm really busy I don't want to dissapoint you guys therefore I'm gonna try and update. **

**Ok the story, here's the thing, the ending bit you know where she's like OMG ALEX! And then she hugs him, I'm gonna change it, she doesn't hug him or is like OMG, she just stares at him and then that's when the chapter stops? is that alright or is it confusing? I'm really sorry for changing it but I didn't want it like that now. **

**Um there's gonna be a author's note ad it's important so please read it, btw this chapter is really short because it's just my kind of introduction back :D Just pretend it's like the next series teaser or something like that haha. **

**Ally's POV**

"Life seemed pointless at that time but it didn't mean I become completely heartless, that I immediately healed from what he caused, I was hurt, for a long time, some might even say that I'm still hurt even to this day. What I am now was what I forced myself to be over the last three years, but theres was a point of my healing process were someone else sneaked into my life, someone other than my two darling sisters and my new form of mum, he was Alex"

***Flashback***

Time pasted fast but to me it didn't feel like it was moving at all, I had no idea how long I stared at the wall in front of me, I wouldn't have a clue how long my arms were wrapped around my legs and I sat on a small single bed. I just wanted to watch the movie in front of me, the memories of what had happen to me playing over and over again, you would think that I would stop crying after the hundredth time repeating the same tragic story, but I didn't.

"_Ally?", I knew who it was, probably one of the girls, I wished they didn't find me and save my life, I wished I had die when I had the chance, death would have been much better than livng like this. _

"_I brought some food, you should really eat you haven't ate much the last month" just the tone of her voice I knew it was Cassidy, her sweet and soft voice, I dread it. I didn't bother to turn my head to face her instead my eyes remained on the wall in front of me. She sighed but didn't leave, "Ally, please eat" she begged me. As much as I wanted to eat, as much as my poor stomach was screaming at me telling me to grab the food and shove it down my throat, I couldn't find the energy or strength to grab it let alone eat it, everytime I would move it pains me, everywhere. _

_The quiet represent my unspoken words, my unspoken pain but then it was replaced by a small sigh and footsteps from Cassidy. Hopefully I'll starve to death and the pain will slowly fade away, by this point I knew what I wanted to do with myself, I wanted to die. _

**Third person POV**

"_Did she eat?" Trish asked, it was odd, Cassidy and Trish only found her about a month ago and they can't stop worrying for her, thinking of her, all they want is for her to be safe and happy. Cassidy lifted the full tray and sighed. "Dammit" Trish rubbed her tired eyes, all the worry has kept her up. "If she keeps this up Trish she'll die" Cassidy winced by the word. Trish sighed, "I know, I don't know what to do though" Trish tried not to let her voice crack, she had never felt this much hurt since she lost her brother, she was the one who found Ally lying on the ground, bruised and broken, it reminded her of herself. Silence seemed to roam around, it was daunting and made the situation much more sad. _

_That was until high heels slowly made their way towards the two girls and from the corner come hope to them, "Don't be sad my darlings, I have a plan" Bella's smile always made the girls happy, instantly they had hope and knew Ally might actually live to see another day. "Alex" Bella called, Cassidy and Trish both looked at eachother in confusion, "What's Alex supposed to do?" Trish asked. Bella shrugged, "Maybe he might be able to persuade her" she suggested. Both Trish and Cassidy thought the plan was not going to work but it was the only one they had right now, it was worth a shot. _

**Ally's POV**

_I could feel myself fade, my limbs aching and shaking uncontrollably, my eyes were probably pitch black and my skin as gray looking as it could be. I could feel my stomach eating away from whatever I have inside of me, it won't be long before they'll be nothing at all to eat and then I can leave this deadful place. I laid back and just waited until that time came. _

_As I fell back I hit something, it definitly wasn't the bed because I was still sitting up, I frowned and slowly turned my head to met eyes with a blue eye boy. _

"_No you don't sweetheart" he smirked, his hand holding me up. With his other hand he wrapped it around my legs and pulled me off the bed, cradling me in his hands, my frown grew. "Let me go!" I growled using the rest of the little energy I had inside of me. He chuckled and continued walking with me in his arms. I took a deep breath in to fight him but as soon as I tried my body wouldn't move, my vision became blurry and I felt like vomitting. _

_I saw him glance at me, "Your hungry, you need to eat" his british accent was really strong it made me feel comfortable, that's until I remember I have no idea who he is. "Let me go please" I tried to say loudly but it come out more than a whisper. He shook his head slightly and looked back up. _

_When he sat me down on a couch Trish and Cassidy were opposite me,but my eyes instantly fell to the huge amount of food on the table in front of me. "Ally, you have to eat" Trish begged. Her voice ripped my eyes from the table to her face, she made me want to just eat, for her, but then I don't. I turned away and tried to stand up I managed to get on my feet before someone gently pushed me back down. I looked up annoyed and again met eyes with those blue ones. _

"_Sorry love, I'm not keen to dig your grave so you better eat something" he sat on the arm of the chair. I glared at him, "Who are you" it sounded weak but it was as much expression as I can show right now. He smirked, "That's for me to know and you to find out" he joked. "His name is Alex, he stays here" Cassidy stated. Alex's eyes flashed to where she sat, "Oh you're no fun Cass" he moaned. _

_Their game was annyoing me and making me sick, all I wanted to do was lie down in my bed and slowly go to sleep, hopefully forever. "Well Alex, if you don't mind could you please carry me back to my bed" I whispered. He flicked his chocolate brown hair and he stared at me, "No can do love, orders are you have to stay here until you eat" I turned my head to Cassidy and Trish who just watched me, "Please?" I asked them. "Sorry Ally, but it's for your own good" Trish replied. I sighed and laid my head back on the small couch, if they won't let me sleep on my bed, I'll just sleep here on this couch. _

_As I slowly closed my eyes, I heard both girls sigh but I just ignored it. "You know Ally, you can try and sleep or escape but I'm gonna be here until you eat, even if I have to wake you up or throw you over my shoulder, you're not leaving until you eat something" Alex explained. I smirked slightly, "Yay" I mumbled, closing my eyes slowly. _

"_Fine you asked for it" he replied. I frowned but then gasped at the sudden water on my face. I opened my eyes and found him spraying water in my eyes. "Stop it" I growled. He chuckled, "close your eyes and I'll spray you" he warned. I growled, "You are so annoying" I moaned as I wiped my face. "Thank you" he smiled. _

He really did spray my face everytime I tried to close my eyes, he really did throw me over his shoulder when I tried to escape but after a while I started to feel weak, my energy was running out fast, when I try to escape the next time, I didn't make it no futher than the little table before I fainted.

"_Ally listen to me, it's been about three hours now. You can't keep doing this to yourself, whatever your feeling, whatever pain it is, this place can help you heal, it'll make you better, so mcuh better" he explained, his face wasn't so playful at this point, it was hurt, why was it hurt. "Please just eat something, before you stomach starts eating your muscels" he begged again. I stared at his face, "Why do you care?" I asked, my voice getting even weaker. I could tell he was shocked from my question but then he looked sad, he looked away, "Because my sister did this to herself and she died from starving herself, if I wasn't so busy with football and popularity then maybe I could have stopped her and saved her life, my life would have been much different if I did, but I didn't. So I'm not letting you do this to yourself, you have to think about the people who care for you" he mentioned. I scoffed, "No one cares for me" I replied. He frowned, "Are you for real? Trish, Cassidy, Bella, if ti's wasn't for them you'll still be in that bed fading away, they saved your life ad they don't want you to waste it, even I have grown ,over the last 3 hours and a half, quite fond of you and it would be devastating to not know more about you" he smiled. _

_I don't kow, just how he said it, his story, I felt terrible. I know how it feels to loss the ones you love and I wouldn't want to do that to any of them, they deserve better than that. I sighed, "Ok then" I looked up to him, "I'll have some fries and a bottle of water" I smiled weakily. His arms snaked around me and he lifted me on the couch were he gave me a small portion of food. He grinned as I stared at the food then towards him, he slightly winked before I slowly tucked into my food. _

He did kind of save my life, as time went on he helped me overcome my fears, he taught me how to defend myself. For a whole year he got to know me and my story and I got to know his story. But then one day he dissapeared and never came back, at that point I built this extra layer of skin but when I found out he just left, like that, it made it stronger, so much stronger, he reminded me the reason why I don't trust people.

But now he's back and I'm different and he saved me yet again...

**So the important note is I'm looking for a buddy (kind of) for this story, someone who can help input ideas write parts or ideas for this story, and just be like a co-writer for the story. I'll tell you the plan I have for the rest of the story and you help by outting ideas and maybe even write a few chapters, it's just I'm so busy and I don't really have time to sit down for a few hours and write a chapter. We can do this by PM or if you have any idea that way as well, if anyone wants to help me out then that'll be awesome and great. You have to been constructive though and kind of met my standards in a way, but if anyone is interested please PM me and tell me, I'm looking for just one person so I'll PM you if you are that person and then we can get started? If I get a volunteer really fast then I could probably update a chapter really fast. **

**If I don't really get anyone I'll try to write chapters but I'm not pomising they'll be up like straight away. **

**Again I'm really sorry it's short, like really short but I promise to update really soon. Thanks for the reviews and yea, it's nice writing for you again :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Re-Birth

**Author's note at the end- Sorry for the mistakes I couldn't be bothered to read it though.**

Maybe I am going crazy, it can't be him, it can't. "Hello love" the person smirked in front of me. It didn't help that I was kind of tipsy and feeling pretty out of it at the moment, it made me think I was going crazy even more. The person stood in front of me, he looked like Alex and sounded like him but it can't, Alex ditched me back in Liverpool, ditched me so I would never see him again. I found myself staring at the ghost in front of me. "Ally, it's me Alex" he said again walking closer to grip my shoulders in his hands, even his touch felt real. Maybe it was the alcohol that made me feel so numb; maybe it was the realisation that I was staring at Alex that he really is in front of me talking to me. "Earth to Ally?" he waved his hand in front of my frozen face which concluded that the moment was in fact real. Different emotions piled on top of the ones I was already dying from and it came to the point where my body in general couldn't take all the confusion and grief and sickness from all the alcohol.

Suddenly the alcohol from the last months ran up my throat and fountain out of my mouth; I dropped to my knees from exhaustion and hurled what appeared to be someone's shoes, I'm guessing Alex's. The taste was revolting and tears started streaming from my eyes. The world became so blurry at that moment and once again I found myself spinning even faster. The only feeling I felt was someone holding my hair while rubbing my back. Black spots clouded my vision as I coughed out the taste in my mouth. Ally started to push past Ariana and her drunken state, to gain some sort of sense into her. I looked up to Alex and notice his sorry eyes pitying me; I was so tired to play an act, to care, to hurt, instead I looked to him with pleading eyes and with that he swooped me in his arms and carried me to his car. Instantly I rested my head on the side of the door, feeling woozier every second. Things came to me so slowly but at the same time quick, Alex was in the car and placed his jersey on top of me, the last I remember was him starting the car followed by him stroking my face, "Oh Ally, what are you doing with yourself?".

(Page break)

Tiredness was my enemy now, I was drained completely, every single part of me. My head was tired, my body, my eyes, mentally and physically I was drained. I guessed I caused it, well physically. I rolled in my bed for a second before again being hit with the urge to spew, without hesitating I ran to the bathroom before slinging my head into the toilet.

I repeat it was revolting; it was like coughing my guts out. After flushing the toilet I slowly picked myself up to turn and face the same eyes from last night. I weakly walked past him and sat back on my bed; he followed and sat on the end.

"I guess you want a thank you?" I asked, my voice sounded more drained than I felt. He ran his hands through his tangled free light brown hair, "No, I want you to forgive me and let me explain" he didn't sound any different from when I last saw him. I chuckled weakly and sat back against the wall, "You know Alex, I'm over you, I don't care about you or anyone, I should be thanking you, you reminded me that people do let you down eventually" my voice seemed ice cold it made me slightly cringe. His sympathetic eyes scanned me again, but you get use to it when you get to know Alex, I've learnt to block it out. He shuffled closer, "Let me explain, love" he begged. I rolled my eyes, "I already know what you're going say, you're sorry you didn't mean it, you never meant to hurt me, blah blah blah" I mocked. He chuckled, "Sounds like you've heard it before, is that why your drinking so much, I'm guessing it's him?" he slowly inched closer. "Do not bring him up" I growled. He smirked, "Who Austin?" he asked. Even the name made me want to spew, "Alex seriously" I frowned. "Does he know your Ally, or are you still Ariana?" he asked. I continued to just glare as he carried on, "Your hurt aren't you Ally, that's why your gone all crazy and turned into some bad girl, you could say it's your way of holding everything in?" the truth was more sore coming from someone else's mouth, it made me furious but at the same time sad, you could say the truth hurts. "You know holding stuff in doesn't help, it only makes thing much worse, trust me Ally, look at what you become drinking away your sorrow, it's actually quite weak, I mean you walk around acting like your tough and all and then you drink cause your weak, make up your mind" my jaw tightened as did my fist. "Shut up Alex!" I growled. "Look at yourself Ally, when I meet you I thought you were so smart but here you are looking like a slut wasting your life away, whatever happen to your love of music now your singing about sex, it's not even meaningful anymore" his voice grew louder. The tears started to sting my eyes and my already dried throat grew even drier, "Shut the FUCK up!" I growled, but he didn't. "I know he hurt you Ally, but aren't you the one who said he wasn't worth you it think you talk a lot of shit, get over yourself Ally, if you hate your life that much why don't you just kill yourself in a much quicker way!" he growled louder. "ALEX!" I yelled. "Kill yourself Ally just do it, you might as well be!" his voice grew louder. The tears clouded my vision, it did hurt really hurt. "SHUT UP" I yelled. "All you're doing is hurting your career, yourself and most of all the people you love, what kind of friend are you, you cause more pain to your friends rather than yourself, that's quite selfish" he explained.

I guess that push me over the edge, I didn't realise how much pain I caused towards the girls, not just the girls but my girls. He was right, right about everything. The realisation is what hit me the most, the pain I held, my dark side, tears started to stream from face. "IT DOES HURT OK ALEX, it hurts me so much seeing him around, it's not what he done to me that hurts so much it memories I shared with him, they were the happiest times of my life and every time I see his face, I have to remind myself that he left me, HE HURT ME! Maybe that's why I treat myself like this because he told me I was worthless and I believed him, I believed him Alex!" I sobbed; horrible butterflies flew around in my stomach while my tears fell from my face so easily. I looked to Alex who slightly smiled; he shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around me while pulling me closer into him, "I am in pain Alex and I'm lost, I am so lost" I cried into his chest. He stroked my hair, "I know you are Ally, I'm sorry I had to do that but it was for your own good love" he whispered making me cry harder, it was nice to let it out especially by Alex.

(Page break)

I rolled around in my bed, before yawning and sitting up slowly. I must have feel asleep from all that crying, I must admit I did feel so much better. I woke feeling free and slightly new, Ally started to take some sort of control over herself now and I guess I could thank Alex for that.

I pulled myself and made my way towards the shower.

After refreshing myself I dressed in some ripped skinny jeans and a singlet, I tied my hair into a ponytail and applied some light makeup. For once in the last few months the sun didn't blind me and I actually looked alive. I walked through the house, realising this was probably the first time in months since I've been sober.

I walked into the lounge to expect the girls and probably Elliot, oh and Alex, I was prepared and ready to sort myself out and to apologize and to focus back on my career, I know for some reason that I can do it, knowing Alex was here for me now.

When I turned the corner there was only Alex in the kitchen cooking and humming to himself, it actually made me giggle. I snuck up behind him, he's grown, he's bulkier and slim. He wore a leather jacket and some blue jeans, his hair was slightly spiked. I tapped his shoulder making him turn around and without thinking I wrapped my arms around him squeezing him tightly, the height difference was a tad awkward but it was still nice. I pulled back and smiled, "Thank you" I mumbled, for some reason Ariana found that hard to say but Ally didn't. He chuckled sparkling his lovely set of teeth, "I'm sorry" he replied. I shrugged, "It's alright I guess". He shook his head, "No it wasn't, I'm sorry I just left you without an explanation, I just couldn't handle saying goodbye to you and I had to leave at first I was going for my sister, it was her birthday but then my mum needed me and time passed, I'm so sorry Ally, if I hurt you" he look at me with pleading eyes. It didn't really hurt knowing he went for his family, it actually was quite relieving. I smiled, "Alex I forgive you" I assured. He smirked and pulled me into a hug again.

"I made you breakfast" he offered me a plate of pancakes, I found myself just staring at them.

_*Flashback*_

_The night started to settle and today was my time to think of something to do for our 35__th__ date, I know, we basically have a date every single day, you could just say we never get sick of each other. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer into him, "So what are we doing tonight?" he asked as we made our way to my house. I gulped, to be honest I didn't plan anything, I was drowned in homework and I forgot. I ran my fingers through my hair, "Well... the thing is I kind of forgot I had to finish those stupid internals" I moaned hoping he won't be mad. Instead he planted a kiss on top of my head, "It's alright, how about we just watch a movie at yours?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, "Ok then" I giggled. _

_Austin picked the movie, "Hey are you hungry?" I asked. He nodded guilty while I chuckled, "What do you want then?" I asked. His face lightened once I said that and instantly I knew what was coming, "Pancakes!" he screeched like a little 5 year old. I rolled my eyes while walking into the kitchen, "you know you can be so childish sometimes". _

_I started to pull ingredients out of the pantry before he joined me, "Are you gonna help?" I asked. He nodded, "Of course, I don't want to watch a movie without you on my side" he smirked. I chuckled, "That was so cheesy" I giggled making him roll his eyes, "You loved it though" he mentioned. I nodded; of course I loved it since it was him saying. _

_We just finished adding all the ingredients now and I started to mix the pancake mix, "You are so beautiful Ally seriously" he stared. The blush flushed my cheeks as I continued to mix, "I wonder something" he continued. I titled my eyebrows, "And what's that?" I asked. He smirked and dipped his finger in the mix before smearing it on my nose, "I wondered if you would still look beautiful with pancake mix on your face and to be honest you look even more beautiful" he chuckled. I gasped and looked at him, "I wonder that to" I dipped two fingers in and smeared it across his face, "who would have known you do suit pancake mix on your face to" I laughed. "You're gonna pay for that Allyson" he smirked. With that I ran off, but obviously I was too slow because he picked me up and swung me around, before he hugged me against his body. Our eyes stared at each other like off one of those cute romantic movies, he leaned closer to my lips so did I, but cheekily I turned my head and licked the pancake mix from his cheek, "It taste sweeter off you face" I giggled making him roll his eyes trying to fight the smile I created._

I grabbed the pancakes, "Pancakes really?" I asked Alex, he knows I hate pancakes. He nodded, "Yes because you have to get over him Ally and what why to do so is eating his favourite food" he explained, "Oh and yes I do know this is his favourite food, so don't try and lie" he warned. I rolled my eyes but agreed to do so, "Fine".

"So where are the girls?" I asked, it's been so long since I have had pancakes and to be honest I completely loved and missed the taste. "There with Mike, something about saving your career or something" he explained. I looked down guilty, "They asked if I take you over if you're ready?" he asked me. I didn't look up instead I stared at my pancakes. I felt his hand overlap mine and he squeezed it softly, "Don't be hard on yourself everyone makes mistakes, Ally, everyone" he repeated. I nodded, "I need to go back don't I" I asked him. I couldn't help but realise how his face made me slightly weak inside, "Well I think you're ready" he mentioned. I nodded, "I'll take that as a yes" I replied.

(Page Break)

I pulled my leather jacket over myself before hoping into his car, which reminded me I have to get someone to pick up my car. He was next to me starting the car, "Are they angry?" I asked him. He chuckled, "Ally they will never be mad at you, they understand that's why they called me" he said. "Oh I was wondering how you knew where we were" I mentioned. He chuckled, "I will always find you" he smiled, which made me blush slightly. He pulled out and we were on our way to the studio.

I tried to sort my thoughts out, my opinion, who I was, what I was doing with myself. I knew that there had to be a changed, I was sick of being sad and being so mad or the time, I just wanted to be happy again. I was so stuck thinking I could never be happy again, but it's not impossible and if I really want to be I could, I know I could. I want music again in my life, my mum she would want this, music was her everything and it is mine as well, it's the only thing that made me happy, the only way I felt that she was with her. I have been so lost lately but here's my chance to be found, to find my way.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. I looked to him as he focused on the road, "my life" I muttered. "Carry on" he offered. I sighed, "My mum, my music, myself" I admitted. He smiled and gave me a quick glance, "you are strong you know Ally, you have been through hell and your still here don't forget what your capable of" he stroked my face before looking back to the road. I chuckled, "trust you to say something deep" he chuckled as well, "Well you know how I do" he smirked.

(Page break)

"Nervous?" he asked. I nodded, "yea kind of" I lied I was horrified, freaking out I just wanted to run away. He pulled me closer to him, "Don't be I'm here remember" he assured. "How could I not remember" I asked him making the dimple on his cheek deepen. "Come on then" he pulled me towards the door like a little child, I giggled and followed.

As soon as he pulled me through the door eyes fell on me. I could image the amount of gossip there was about me, the judgement. Instantly I clang to Alex side, it's not like Ariana to be scared but I had to remind myself I'm not Ariana anymore, I'm both and right now Ally is quite nervous. Alex must have notice because he gently squeezed my hand. I relaxed a bit and walked towards Mike's office.

"Miss Jones" his assistant stood up and stared at me as if she has seen a ghost. "Hi, is Mike in?" I asked her. She stared at me before looking at Alex; I could see the drool form in her mouth, which made me a tad angry. "Um, he's in the studio with your sisters and friends" she explained. I nodded and turned towards the studio.

"She's quite cute" Alex smirked. I rolled my eyes, "No she wasn't" I replied quite bitterly. He chuckled, "Are you sure you're ready to face it all now?" he asked. I shrugged, "I don't know, I hope I am, we'll soon see I guess" I replied honestly.

We stood in front of the door for a few second, Alex grabbed my hand again, "Hey don't be scared, as I said before I'm here for you and so is Trish and Cassidy ok" he smiled. I smiled back and nodded, "Ok" I confirmed. He opened the door for me and I inhaled as I stepped in.

...

Gosh, does it have to be so dramatic, it's not like I died or anything in a way. Everyone was there, the girls, Elliot, Dez and Mike. They just stared, I gulped. "Ally!" Cassidy smiled grew on her face as she ran to me. I smiled back and opened my arms; she hit me and buried her head into my shoulder. That did make me happy, hugging her; it made me feel that there are people who love me.

Cassidy pulled back and I was hit again, her curls stuck to my face as she squeezed me. I smirked and tightened my grip around Trish. There was no doubt I missed them two, I missed them a lot. Cassidy joined back in the hug and we were there reminding each other how much we love each other.

"Welcome back" Trish smiled, I smirked, "It's good to be back I guess" I replied. Cassidy faced me, "We missed you" she pouted, I chuckled, "I missed you to" I quickly hugged them again before they turned to Alex; I took the opportunity to talk to Mike.

"Hey Ariana" Elliot smiled before getting up and quickly hugged me. I had to admit I kind of missed Elliot as well, Dez sat on the couch and smiled, "You looking much better" he said. I shrugged, "I guess I do" I replied, we shared a quick smile before I faced Mike after all this time.

He looked angry but then happy at the same time, "Hey Mike" I smiled hesitantly. His poker face stared back to me; he leaned down and pushes the intercom button for the recording room, "Austin take 5" he ordered. I turned my head to glance upon the one and only, I quickly turned back to face Mike ignoring the fact the Austin looked like he hadn't slept in days and the confident self-centre part of him was dying.

"Ariana?" he spoke with no tone at all. I sighed, "Ok listen, I'm so sorry, really I am, and I know how much work you've put into my career and I should appreciate it more and I totally do, but I just went through a stage Mike but I've grabbed hold of myself and I going to try and sort myself out I promise, I'm ready to get back into work and work on my music, really Mike I am so sorry" I begged my apology. I stared at him as he processed my apology through his head, my eyes pleaded to his and after a long silence I thought he would never forgive me but unexpectedly he smiled and hugged me. It felt like I had a second chance and who doesn't love second chances?

"The girls explained to me about your father dying that's why you went all upset, I'm just happy that your back" he smiled. I frowned but suddenly clicked, they must have lied to him, aren't they wonderful. I nodded, "Thanks for understanding Mike" I smiled. He nodded back, "Hey I heard your real name is Ally, do you want me to start calling you that?" he asked. I shrugged, I didn't care now, it's not like Austin doesn't know I'm Ally, what's the point now? "I don't mind you can call me whatever" I replied.

After chatting with Mike, he explained that he was going to get all the paper work to show me my plans for my re birth, you could say. As I turned around he stood right there, staring at me, it still hurt really hurt but it also felt like the time to face it, it's now and let go of it or never and hold on to the grief for the rest of my life.

His face was a pale white and his eyes looked as he hasn't slept in days. His hair was totally messed the wrong way and he didn't look like Austin at all, well not the usual Austin.

Our eyes connected in a long silent stare, until someone brought my attention, "Hey are you alright?" Alex asked walking into my vision, I noticed Austin's glare at him but I told myself to forget it. I smiled at Alex and nodded, "I'm fine, I told you I was ready" I smirked. He chuckled; "I knew you were" he smiled placing a hand on my cheek, lightly stroking it. I melted at his touch until again my attention was ripped away.

"Ally, can I talk to you please" Austin must have walked closer because now he was right in front of me. I gulped and everyone stared at me waiting for my answer. As I said I knew I was ready. I looked to the girls who looked at me waiting for my answer, I slightly nodded to indicate a yes, "Ok" I replied to him. His smile grew as he asked Elliot and Dez to leave, they did. Alex looked at me, "Are you going to be alright?" he asked obviously unsure if he should leave me alone with Austin. "You know I will" I replied. He rolled his eyes; "I'll be right outside the door love" he smiled again before quickly glancing at Austin and walking out, leaving me alone with him.

(Page break)

I walked over to the couched and sat down, there were so many words, questions, pain, confusion, so much everything. He ran his finger through his hair before sitting opposite me. He looked down and sighed before looking up, "Ally, I'm so sorry" he started. Typical, of course he would start with that. "I am so sorry" he repeated his voice was slightly strained meaning he was finding this hard to say. "I have no excuse of why I did that to you, I did change, I lost myself, I believe lies and I changed as well" he looked as if he was in as much pain as I am. "If I could go back-"he started but I cut him off. "But you can't Austin" I mentioned. Our eyes met again, I notice how his eyes suddenly got all glossy. "I know I can't but I wish I could every single day, I wanted to find you to apologize, I have for a long time" he placed his head into his hands. "Ally, I know I hurt you so bad and now want to make it better I don't want you to hurt anymore, I want you to be happy again" he looked up.

It was no lie he would always do something to me that was wonderful but the thing now is that I numbed that part of me and I don't think I could ever get it back. "Please Ally, let us try and be friends again?" he begged. His question was so simple yet I found it so hard. Although I felt sorry for him I don't think I could handle being friend with him at this moment.

I sighed, "The thing is Austin, I'm not ready to, it's hard enough for me to talk to you without dying inside so I don't see how a friendship will help me out the moment. I except your apology I guess but I'm sorry I don't want to be your friend, strictly business?" I offered. Just by the look on his face I knew he was hurt from my reply, but I seriously couldn't do it even if I tried, there's too much hurt for me to rid before I even try.

It was to quite so I smiled and stood up to make my way towards the door, "Ally" he called out. I turned around so he could reply. "I'm not going give up on you, I did once but never again" he said confidently, it kind of made me scared but happy but then hurt altogether. I shared a stare with him processing what he said before opening the door and walking out.

**Heey guys, I know it's been months and seriously I am so sorry, it's just I've have school and then sports and after school activities and serious writer block but I have finally finished a chapter after all this time. It actually took me so long to write this chapter; so long you have no idea. I hope you forgive me it's really hard to do everything and then update. I promise though I will never abandon the story. **

**I hoped you like the chapter; I don't really know where it's going at the moment, if you have any questions I will be here to answer, so ask away. The thing is don't expect chapters to come out fast it's a long process and I hate writing shit chapter I like them to well thought out, so please be patient with me and don't be so harsh, I am trying ok. **

**Thank you to all you wonderful supporters, you rock actually, it's not even funny how awesome you are :P I love you cause you love my story so much haha**

**Anyway, please review your opinions, your questions, comments, feedback. Anything basically. If you have any stories you want to recommend or want me to read then please ask I love to read as much as I love to write, I'll give you great feedback? **

**Until then lovies :D **

**HoneyBaybehh01 xo**


End file.
